Deadliest Warrior 2013
by MarleyTucker101
Summary: Now that I've figured out how this works I will continue to do deadliest warrior.
1. Chapter 3 Dealiest Warrior Special

Genghis Khan: Mongolian Leader, Who Conquered Over Million Square Miles.

Vs.

Attila the Hun: Brutal Hunnic Barbarian, Who Conquered Hungary, and Then Fought the Roman Empire.

Genghis Khan:

Origin: Mongolia

Activities: Mongolian Emperor

Weapons:

Close Range: Turko-Mongol Saber

Mid-Range: Jida Lance

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Attila the Hun:

Origin: Hungary

Activities: Leading Huns into Battle

Weapons:

Close Range: Scythian Axe

Mid-Range: Hunnic Spear & Lasso

Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow

Fighting for Genghis Khan is Ancient Mongolian weapons expert, Matt Bataar.  
"Genghis Khan was a legendary Conqueror he conquered over fourteen million square miles." he explained

Also fighting for Genghis Khan is master archer, Gregor Hugh  
"Genghis Khan, had the best warriors, and horse archers." he explained.

The one warrior that would Genghis Khan a run for is money is Attila the Hun. Fighting for Attila the Hun is Ancient Hungary weapon expert is, David Haden.

"Attila the Hun, began to lead Huns into battle when his uncle died, once in charge of the army he trained his men in varieties, of weapons, from Axes, Spears, Lassos, and most famously horse archers." he explained.

Armor

Genghis Khan's Steel Leather Lamerlla v. Attila the Hun's Leather Armor

"Genghis Khan armed his armies with a legendary saber." explained Matt Bataar.

"Well Attila the Hun had a brain bashing Axe called the Scythian Axe." David explained.

To test both weapons we've set up a single armored target, Matt Bataar, steps up to the target, and waited for Geoff. "Three..two..one attack!". Matt whacked Attila's shield with his saber, then he stabbed him through the armor, and then he struck it on its skull.

"Well, you could break a wrist with the shield attack and kill the target with the stab to the chest and an instant kill with the skull strike." Dr, Dorian explained.

David stepped up to the, target and Geoff gave the count down and he whacked the shield with both hands on the axe handle, then he slammed the axe into the chest plate armor then he bashed is skull.

"Well, you can possibly break a rib with the chest strike, and break a wrist with the shield strike, then the only killing blow is the head srtike." Dr. Dorian explained.

"Which armor is more effective?" asked Geoff.

"In my mind it has to go to Genghis Khan he had more protection, then Attila's Leather armor." Dr. Dorian said.

"Edge Genghis Khan, why armor is more mobile and protective.

Edge: Genghis Khan's Steel Leather Lamerlla

Close Range

Scythian Axe v. Turko-Mongol Saber

"We've seen, the Saber and axe preform against armor / now we will test their effectiveness on horseback with on single pig target." Announced Geoff.

The Genghis Khan expert got on horse back and Geoff gave the count down. "Matt are you ready?' asked Geoff, "Ready!" he responded, "Three..two...one Charge!" Matt charged towards the pig and he swung his saber and nearly cut the pig in half.

"Alright David are you ready?" "Yes" he responded, "3...2...1 Attack!". Then David charged towards the Pig and slashed the Pig with the axe head, and only scratched it.

"Well with Genghis Khan's Saber its built for horseback, but the axe is not made for horseback." Mack Said.

"Agreed the saber nearly slashed the pig in half and the Scythian Axe only scratched the Target." Dr. Dorian said.

"Although the Saber is more powerful from horseback the Scythian axe, is better off horseback, however both these generals, and their men spent most of their time on horseback edge: Genghis Khan" Geoff said.

Close Range: Turko-Mongol Saber

Mid-Range

Jida Lance v. Hunnic Spear

Since we've seen the Qiang Spear which is much like the Jida Lance we reviewed the tests from Yung Lu v. Honda Tadakatsu.

"The Huns had a throwing spear, the spear can be thrown from horseback." explained David.

To test the Hunnic Spear we've set up a single armored target, and Geoff gave the count down. "Three..two..one throw it!" David charged and at the last second he threw his Hunnic spear, and the rammed it into the targets heart.

"Wow, this spear goes right into his heart, instant kill." Dr Dorian said.

"The Jida Lance might be a great Lance but the Hunnic Spear, can kill a man instantly." Mack said.

"Agreed edge Hunnic Spear." Geoff said.

Edge: Hunnic Spear

Long Range

Mongol Recurve Bow v. Hun Composite Bow

Both warriors were master horse archers, we've set up four targets, each expert is given one ride by at a time. Gregor, charged and fired his bow hitting a target in the shoulder, then, David charged and hit a target in the shoulder killing him instantly. Then Gregor came back around and shot another target in the chest, David then charged and shot a target in throat. Then Gregor came around for his last past and shot a target in the gut, then David fired his last bow and hit a target in the collar bone.

"Wow.. you both hit the targets, and Genghis Khan killed 3 out of 4 targets, while Attila the Hun killed all four targets." Dr. Dorian said.

"Edge Even both bows are very similar." Mack said.

"Agreed, both warriors were master archers, edge: even." Geoff said.

Edge: Even

Battle:

Genghis Khan: 5  
Attila the Hun: 5

Attila and 4 of his horsemen were running threw a field when they saw Genghis Khan and 4 of his horsemen and the horsemen charged, and a Mongol shot a Hun in the chest with his Bow & Arrow. (5-4) Then Attila spun around and fired his bow hitting a Mongol in the back, and he fell off his horse. (4-4) Then a Hun charged with his Scythian axe drawn when Genghis killed him with his Turko-Mongol Saber. (4-3) Then the Mongol stood but he was shot in the chest by a Hun's Bow & Arrow. (3-3) Then a Hun was charging towards a mongol, when he stabbed the Mongol with his Hunnic Spear. (2-3) Then Attila the Hun saw one of his huns get stabbed by a mongols Jida Lance. (2-2) Then a Mongol ran towards a hun and the hun was able to block his attacks with his shield, then the Mongol had his ribs broken by the Hun Scythian Axe, but then Genghis Khan stabbed the Hun through the back with his Turko-Mongol Saber. (2-1) Then Attila the Hun and Genghis Khan began to fight on foot, when Genghis Khan blocked his Scythian Axe with his Shield, then Genghis Khan, slashed Attila across the chest wounding him, then Attila the Hun whacked his shield from his hands, with one swing the Genghis slashed, Attila across the face killing him. (2-0) Then Genghis Khan, raised his saber in the air and roared in victory. Then met up with his mongol and road in victory.

Winner:  
Genghis Khan: 51%  
Turko-Mongol Saber: 56%  
Jida Lance: 30%  
Mongol Recurve Bow: 52%  
Metal Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 3.4%  
Chest Plate: 1.75%  
Shield: 32%  
Wins: 2,918

Attila the Hun: 49%  
Scythian Axe: 44%  
Hunnic Spear: 70%  
Hun Composite Bow: 48%  
Metal Fail Rate:  
No Helmet  
Leather Lamerlla: 56.1%  
Shield: 12%  
Wins: 2,082

"Genghis Khan won do to his more reliable armor and much damage it could take." Mack said.

Coming up who will when Sun Tzu or... Alexander the Great.

Battle between the Greatest Battle Strategists

Sun Tzu: Arthur of the Art of War, and master Strategists.

Vs.

Alexander the Great: Master of thinking out of the box, and conqueror.

Sun Tzu:  
Close Range: Jian  
Mid-Range: Zhua  
Long Range: Cho-Ko-Nu  
Special: Ho Chien

Alexander the Great:  
Close Range: Kopis  
Mid-Range: Xyston  
Long Range: Gastraphetes  
Special: Ballista

Representing Sun Tzu and his art of war is Military Expert. Jessie Chenhua  
"Sun Tzu, was by far the greatest military mastermind in the world, many Modern generals such as Napoleon Bonaparte, used his tactics in battle." she explained.

Also fighting for Sun Tzu is an expert in ancient weapons and martial arts. Joshua Dai.  
"Sun Tzu, was not only a great military leader but master swordsmen." he explained.

Fighting for Alexander the Great Ancient Weapons & Tactics expert Nathan L. Simon III  
"Alexander the Great was a young general, he crushed King Darius's army within, a decisive moment deception." he explained.

Fighting alongside Nathan is Bladed weapons experts James Bannon.  
"Alexander the Great won many battle because, he had the best training via Aristotle, he also was a master swordsmen.

Close Range  
Jian v. Kopis

For the first test our Joshua steps up to an armored target, and then he slammed his Jian in his shield and he slashed him across the helmet denting it then he spun around stabbing Alexander the Great's chest plate but just barely.

"First off with the shield we got around 80 psi but not critical for a break in the wrist, the helmet we have on little dent but it in an area were its doubled up, the chest shot i'm seeing one little pierce into his chest but only a little scrape." Geoff explained

"Well in my book, my Kopis is going to cut your head off." Nathan said.

To put that two the test walked up to an unarmored Ballistics Jell Torso and he waited for the go ahead for Geoff, and he took a single strike to the neck scratching it and on the third strike his head fell off.

"Well you did lop off his head but it did take a couple swipes with that sword with my Jian i would have killed you before you could kill me." Exclaimed Joshua Dai.

Another test is set up this time with Sun Tzu's shield, and armor and the Alexander expert slashed into the shield and then he slashed his skull imbedding it into his skull he then removed it and stabbed into his armor.

"Wow! That is amazing, you pierced through his chest armor possibly killing him, the shield you could break a wrist but its to difficult to say." Dr. Dorian explained.

"So what Short range weapon gets the edge." Asked Geoff

"In my mind it has to go to the Jian it has a longer reach then the kopis." Dr. Dorian said.

"I have to give it to Alexander the Great's kopis it can be used on horseback." Mack said.

"In my mind, it's dead even both are very lethal the Jian has longer reach but Kopis can get threw Sun Tzu's Armor." said Geoff

Edge: Even

Coming up Sun Tzu's Iron Claw goes head-to-head with an amazing stabbing spear.

Mid-Range  
Zhua v. Xyston

"Sun Tzu's Zhau or Iron Claw was a brutal weapons made for cleaving off enemies faces, jaws." Jessie explained.

The Sun Tzu expert steps up to an unarmored torso and he waits for the count down and as Geoff gives him the go ahead he slams the torso's head and the face whacks him across the face ripping it off.

"Well..you tore his face off in two swipes which is really impressive." Dr. Dorian said.

"With my Xyston he want even be able to use this weapon before you have up to 7 feet of steel in you." Simon explained

To put the Xyston to the test the Alexander expert will have one drive by and one chance to stab an armored jell torso from horseback.

The Alexander the Great expert gets on his horse, the expert charges at full gallop, and he rams his Xyston into the Jell Torso's chest going through the armor and piercing all the way through to the back.

"With this strike it is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which Mid-Range weapons gets the edge?" asks Geoff.

"My edge goes to the Zhua it tore the face off of the torso in two strikes." said Dr. Dorian

"I have to disagree with you Doc the Xyston can kill with one strike from foot and horseback." said Mack.

"I Agree 100% with you Mack, Edge: Xyston" Said Geoff

Edge: Alexander the Great's Xyston

Long Range  
Cho-Ko-Nu v. Gastraphetes

To put both weapons to the test three targets are set up one of them wearing Sun Tzu's armor each expert has one minute to kill each target.

Nathan loaded his Gastraphetes aimed it fired hitting a Torso in the gut, he then reloaded his second bolt and he fired it hitting the armored torso in the throat, then as he reloaded his Belly Bow, Geoff yelled out. "Time!"

"Well lets look at the stats, we have an instant kill on an armored target and a mortal wound for the other and a one survivor." said Dr. Dorian  
"You have one kill and two that walk away with my Cho-Ko-Nu i will be able to kill more people in less time." said Jessie Chenhua

Again three targets are set one wearing Alexander the Great's chest plate, and the Sun Tzu expert began to fired his Cho-Ko-Nu but missed the first two shots then he hit another unarmored target in the chest and then he fired off more shots one of them bouncing off Alexander's plate, and then he reloaded his Repeating Crossbow, and fired off more shots hitting the other unarmored target in the shoulder and heart. Geoff then yelled "Time!"

"So in my mind i have to give it to the Repeating Crossbow has more bolts and fast reload speed." Said Mack

"Not only does it have a fast reload speed and the bolts are poisoned." Said Dr. Dorian

"I agree with both of you the Repeating Crossbow is more lethal then Alexander's Gastraphetes." Said Geoff

Long Range: Sun Tzu's Repeating Crossbow

Special  
Ho Chien v. Ballista

Alexander's Ballista will be tested at a range, Alexander the Great's experts load a bolt into the ballista and they fired it and the shot hit an unarmored jell torso in the chest, then as they reloaded the second shot they re-aimed it and fired off another this time hitting a jell torso in the chest sending him flying into another.

"Well first off this ballista is far more accurate of a weapon, and each shot is a kill." Said Dr. Dorian

"Yes this is a powerful weapon but it has a slow reload time, with my Flaming Arrows i will be able to take out hundreds of your guys in a fraction of the time it takes to reload this weapon." explained both Sun Tzu expert's.

To put the flaming arrows to the test five Jell Torso's are set up down range one of them wearing Alexander's bronze plate armor.

The Sun Tzu experts lights up a flaming arrow sending it down range hitting, the armored target in the chest bouncing off his plate, he sends another one down range setting fire to the brush as well as the torso's.

"Wow that is amazing brutal, all targets are killed within an instant." Said Mack

"I have to give this one to Sun Tzu's Ho Chien, it has a faster reload time and not to mention the damage it does within a short amount of time." Said Dr. Dorian

"Ballista gets the edge why has farther range and deals more damage then the Flaming Arrows." Said Geoff

"Both weapons are very lethal for my its a wash." Said Mack

Special: Even

Legacies

Sun Tzu's Art of War v. Alexander the Great's Battle of Gaugamela

"What is one of Sun Tzu greatest accomplishments?" asked Mack

"Obviously it's his Art of War, which he wrote in the blood of his enemies / Sun Tzu wrote about Deception, Ambushing, & most famously Misdirection" Jessie explained.

"Explain how Sun Tzu would use Deception in battle? Dr. Dorian asked.

"He would set up multiple ambushes, and would be able to take out armies, six times in size." She responded.

Alexander the Great's Battle of Gaugamela

"What was one of Alexander's greatest battles." asked Mack

"Obviously when he defeated King Darius, at Gaugamela." Nathan responded.

"Lets head to Gaugamela." Mack said.

"Alexander the Great, held his ground with his Phalanx / he had his men in a oval shape, this made Darius, send in his War Chariots."

"He wanted Darius to send in his War Chariots!" Mack exclaimed.

"He knew how to take out the Chariots once they were outed, Alexander called off his Calvary, and moved his Calvary to the right waking parallel to the battle field." Nathan Said.

"Darius then thought Alexander would out flank him." Mack Said.

"Exactly, Alexander had men behind his Calvary, with Javelins, Sling, and Short Bows, once the last Persian Calvary road off, a gap opened in the Persian line opened up and he pulled his Calvary in and his men behind his calvary throw Spears, Javelins, Sling and fire Bows and the Persian Calvary and Persian Line." Nathan said.

"He used his hidden men to distract and take out the Persian Calvary and other Persian Units, he then rams into the Persian line. Mack Said.

"Pretty much but this is the best part Darius began top retreat, and Alexander's goal was to kill him and behead him, but his second General Parenio was in trouble, he was outnumbered he had to chose kill the King or save his men, he then pulled off King Darius and charged into the confused Persian line and saved his men." Nathan explained.

"While Sun Tzu's Art of War changed the course of Modern Warfare, Alexander's brilliant battle tactics at Gaugamela is legendary." Mack Said.

Edge: Battle of Guagamela

Battle:

Sun Tzu: 5  
Alexander the Great: 5

Sun Tzu and 4 Wu Warriors were drinking tea/ training with their Jians when out of no were alexander the Great's ballista fired off a bolt and and hit a a Wu Warrior head on in threw chest sending him flying backwards, dead. (5-4) Then as Alexander and his men made his way towards the camp Sun Tzu fired off and arrow and set fire to and macedonian killing him slowly. (4-4) Then a Macedonian made his way towards a Wu Warrior wielding a Zhua and he blocked his first attack with his Kopis but then he had his head smashed by the Wu Warriors Zhua. (3-4) Then Alexander the Great charged full gallop and stabbed the Wu Warrior before he could make a strike with his Zhua and broke the spear tip into his shoulder. (3-3) Then a Wu Warrior drew his Jian and he began to fight a macedonian and the Macedonian raised his Kopis in the air to strike but the Wu stabbed him through the throat with his Jian. (2-3) Then a Macedonian grabbed his Gastraphetes and he began to load it when a bolt from Sun Tzu's Cho-Ko-Nu hit him in the throat and he fell down dead. (1-3) but then Alexander the Great grabbed his downed macedonians Belly Bow put in a bolt and fired it hitting a Wu Warrior in the face killing him. (1-2) Then a Wu Warrior charged at Alexander and Alexander grabbed his Kopis and he blocked his Jian and he then stabbed him in the chest and twisted it and tore it out and pushed him to the ground. (1-1) Then Sun Tzu and Alexander the Great began to fight and Sun Tzu slashed him across the face with his Jian and Alexander the Great slashed him in the chest with his Kopis, then Alexander saw Sun Tzu raise his Jian in the air and Alexander stabbed him in the throat with his Kopis. (1-0) Then Sun Tzu fell back like a rag-doll dead, then Alexander the Great stood up and raised his Kopis in the air in victory.

Winner:  
Alexander the Great: 51%  
Kopis: 48%  
Xyston: 60%  
Gastraphetes: 35%  
Ballista: 61%  
Wins: 2,519

Sun Tzu: 49%  
Jian: 52%  
Zhua: 40%  
Cho-Ko-Nu: 65%  
Flaming Arrow: 39%

Wins: 2,481

NEXT Special Match-Up Part 2: Battle Between Two Legendary Armored Warriors

Greek Hoplite: Greece's Legendary Defenders Against Persia.

Vs.

Rajput: India's Mixed Martial Artists, Defenders Against Persians.

Julius Caesar: Roman Emperor Who Expanded His Roman Empire All The Way To Egypt.

Vs.

Spartacus: Rebellious Gladiator, Who Fought Against Caesar Himself In The Third Servile War.


	2. Chapter 5: Greek Hoplite v Rajput

Greek Hoplite v. Rajput Warrior

Greek Hoplite:  
Close Range: Falcata  
Mid-Range: Dory Spear  
Long Range: Javelin  
Special: Aspis

Rajput:  
Close Range: Khanda  
Mid-Range: Bhuj  
Long Range: Chakram  
Special: Katar

Edges:

Close Range  
Khanda v. Falcata

We've seen Alexander the Greats Kopis tested against Leather Lamellar, Since the Falcata is much like Alexander's Kopis we reviewed the tests.

"Well, my Khanda is two full feet longer." the Rajput expert said.

To test the Rajput's Khanda we've set up to targets one of them wielding a Greek Hoplites Aspis, the rajput expert began to spin his Khanda, when Geoff gave the count down "Three, two, one, hack em up!". The rajput expert then slashed the first target across the chest then he reared back and delivered another blow to the armored target aspis before slashing the armored targets face right in half.

"This weapon is much more impressive, then the Hoplites Falcata you nearly cut the first target in two and you broke the shield but not enough to his the warrior behind it then you slashed his skull into.

"I guess it wasn't his lucky day." said the Rajput expert.

"So which close range weapons gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge even the Khanda has a longer reach but the Greek Hoplites Aspis and block the Khanda, then the hoplite can stab the rajput with his Falcata." Mack said.

"Disagreed edge, the Khanda has longer reach and has more cutting power." Geoff said.

"I agree with you Geoff, Khanda has more cutting power." Dr. Dorian said."

Edge: Khanda

Long Range  
Javelin v. Chakram

To test the Hoplites Javelin we've set up two targets one of them being armor.  
The hoplite steps up to targets and then Geoff gave the count down and the Greek Hoplite expert threw his first javelin and hit the target in shoulder, then he threw his last javelin and hit the armored target in the chest and the target flew backwards.

"Wow, this weapon is a lot more accurate then i expected." Dr. Dorian said.

"With my Chakram, i can kill you before you could block it with your Aspis." the Rajput expert explained.

To test the chakram we set up a single target wearing a Bronze Plate and Helmet, as well as his shield, then once Geoff gave the count down he threw his first chakram and bounced off his Aspis, then he threw another and bounced it off his Bronze helm, he then threw his last Chakram, and hit the target in the face.

"Well...you killed the target with the strike to the face and helm." Dr. Dorian explained.

"Which long range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff said.

"Edge javelin has more killing power then the Chakram." Mack Said.

"Agreed the javelin has more power then the chakram" Dr. Dorian said.

"Disagreed the Chakram has a farther range and more kill ability." Geoff said.

Edge: Javelin

Mid-Range  
Dory Spear v. Bhuj

"What made the hoplites what they were was their Dory Spear, which was a long powerful stabbing spear." the Hoplite expert explained.

To test the dory we've set up a single moving armored target wearing the Rajput's Chainmail, and leather when Geoff gave the count down and the Hoplite waited and he stabbed the target in the chest with his Dory.

"We have and delayed kill, but the armor did not protected the target" Dr. Dorian said.

"My Bhuj is a lethal..lethal weapon." the Rajput expert explained.

We've set up a moving target wearing the Greek Hoplites bronze plate armor. Then as Geoff gave the count down the Rajput expert spun his Bhuj around when target was in range he slashed him across the plate.

"Well..this will probably break ribs but is to difficult to tell." Dr. Dorian said.

"So their is no question both weapons did little damage to each others armor." Geoff said.

"Agreed edge even" Dr. Dorian said.

"Agree 110% edge even" Mack said.

Edge: Even

Special  
Aspis v. Katar

"The greeks fought against the persians with their powerful aspis" the Hoplite expert explained.

To test the Aspis we've set up an single target and the Hoplite expert, began to practice swinging his Aspis, when Geoff gave the count down. "three..two...one Smash it!" and the Greek Hoplite expert whacked the back of the jell torsos skull breaking the targets spine.

"Well this is a painful killing blow breaking the targets skull and spine." Dr, Dorian said.

"The Katar a very lethal, and mobile weapon, known as the Punching Dagger." the Rajput expert said.

To test the Katar we've set up a single target and as soon as Geoff gave the count down, and he stabbed the target threw the bronze plate, going into his guts, then he slashed him across the throat.

"We have a delayed kill through the bronze plate, then an instant kill with the slash to the throat." Dr. Dorian said.

"So knowing each special weapon which gets the edge? Geoff said.

"Edge: Aspis the katar maybe powerful but the Aspis can block the Katar and then break the Rajputs spine. Dorian said.

"Agreed edge: Aspis the Greek Hoplite can hide behind it and the Rajput attacks him with his Bhuj and then h can stab him with his Falcata." Geoff Said.

"Agreed, edge: Aspis more killing power and even defensive power." Mack said.

Edge: Aspis

Battle:

5 on 5

5 Greek Hoplites were marching through a forested area in India when 5 Rajput warriors appeared behind them when one threw his chakram and hit and hit a Greek Hoplites helmet knocking his helmet right off and breaking his skull and killing him slowly. (4-5) Then the other Hoplite saw the 5 Rajputs charging spinning around with Khandas and Bhujs spinning and a Hoplite huffed his Javelin in a rajputs chests killing him and sending him flying backwards. (4-4) Then a Rajput to fight a hoplite and the hoplite blocked his Khanda with his Aspis and then the Hoplite slashed him across the face with he falcata then a rajput jumped into the air with his Katar drawn and the Hoplite stabbed him through the gut with his Falcata. (4-3) Then another rajput began to fight a rajput when the Rajput raised his Khanda in the air and he broke through his helmet and spit his face in two. (3-3) Then a rajput was stabbed in the gut by a hoplites dory and as he was stabbed through the gut he had time to kill the hoplite with his Bhuj with a strike to the skull. (2-2) Then another rajput jumped up into the air and he began to do swift strikes to a hoplites aspis and the hoplite stabbed him in the leg then he whacked him across the face with his aspis breaking his jaw and neck. (2-1) Then a rajput jumped out of the trees and threw his chakram but the hoplite blocked it and then he whacked his shield from his hands with his khanda then the hoplite began to block his attacks with his Falcata when the rajput kicked himback and dropped his Khanda and grabbed his Bhuj and cut him across the throat. (1-1) Then the two leaders met face to face and the rajput slammed his Khanda into the Hoplites shield then the hoplite stabbed him with his dory and then the rajput broke it off and swung his khanda and nearly lopped off the hoplites head then the hoplite slammed him with his shield and drew his Falcata and then he stabbed him in the gut and the rajput was hit in the face and then the rajput dropped khanda and stabbed the hoplite in the gut then the hoplite fell to his knees and the rajput quickly grabbed his khanda and slashed the hoplite across the face killing him. (0-1) Then the hoplite fell down dead / the rajput raised his khanda and fist in the air and roared in victory.

Winner:  
Rajput Warrior: 50.08%  
Khanda: 61%  
Bhuj: 32%  
Chakram: 88%  
Katar: 45%  
Wins: 2,657

Greek Hoplite: 49.92%  
Falcata: 39%  
Dory Spear: 68%  
Javelin: 12%  
Aspis: 55%  
Wins: 2,342

"The reason why the Rajput won was because of his more powerful weapons, and armor

Finale Parts 1 and 2 COMING-UP NEXT Battle Between three of the Most Genocidal Dictators ever know to man & Battle Between two legendary Spy Agencies:

Adolf Hitler: Nazi Germany's Fascist Leader of the Third Reich, and Massacre of Millions of Jews in the Holocaust.

Vs.

Saddam Hussein: The Butcher of Baghdad who Massacred Not Only His Enemies, but His Own People.

Vs.

Mao Zedong: Chairmen of Communist China, leader of the Rebellious Movement Against Capitalism in China.

C.I.A: America's Espionage, and Counter Terrorism Agency.

Vs.

S.O.E: Winston Churchill's Espionage, and Anti-Nazi Agency.


	3. Ch 6: Hitler v Saddam v Mao Zedong

Saddam Hussein: Iraqi Tyrant Whose Republican Guard Brought Down Two Rebellions At The Same Time.

Vs.

Mao Zedong: Brutal Chinese Dictator Who Led The People Liberation Army.

Vs.

Adolf Hitler: German Chancellor Turner Dictator, Who Killed Millions Of Jews, During The Holocaust.

Adolf Hitler:  
Close Range: Hitler Knife  
Mid-Range: Mauser D-96  
Long Range: MP-40 Machine Gun  
Explosives: Model 24 Grenade  
Special: Panzerfaust 3

Saddam Hussein:  
Close Range: Combat Knife  
Mid-Range: Browning Hi-Power  
Long Range: A.I.M Carbine  
Explosives: RGD-5  
Special: RPK Light Machine Gun

Mao Zedong:  
Close Range: Nata Knife  
Mid-Range: Tokarev TT-33  
Long Range: AK-47 Carbine  
Explosives: Chinese Stick Grenade  
Special: ZB vz.26 BREN

Representing Adolf Hitler is Christian Busch  
"Adolf Hitler was born in Austria he fought in World War I, and he was wounded and later in life he began his to lead the Nazi Party, in 1939 he began his campaign on world domination" he explained.

Fighting for Saddam Hussein is Muhammad Uday  
"Saddam, led his Republican Guard against his enemies and he had many of his own people with toxic nerve gas, he also led the Fascist party in Iraq called the Baath Party." he explained.

Leading the charge for Mao Zedong is Thompson "Tommy" Lang  
"Mao Zedong, led his National Liberation Army against the Capitalist Government in China, but once he got the power his led a brutal dictatorship." he explained.

Close Range  
Hitler Knife v. Combat Knife v. Nata Knife

"Saddam and his Republican Guard fought using, a very effective combat knife, which can be attached to the RPK light machine Gun" Explained Muhammad Uday.

To test the combat knife we've set up to moving jell torsos, Uday drew his combat knife and Geoff gave the count down. "3..2..1 go!" then he stabbed the first target multiple times in the chest, then he slashed the next across the chest then he stabbed it in the throat.

"Its difficult to get an instant kill with a stabbing weapon, however the throat stab is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"Mao Zedong armed his rebellious group with a brutal machete like knife." Tommy explained.

To test the Nata Knife we've set two more moving targets, once Geoff gave the count down and Tommy drew his Nata Knife and and spun it around, lashed the first target, across the stomach then slashed the last targets, throat multiple times before decapitating it.

"Well, you wounded the first target and killed the last, however it did take a couple of swipes to decapitate it." Dr. Dorian said.

"This is not a armies weapon, its a farming tool." Christian said.

"Adolf Hitler armed his brutal SS guard with a concealed weapon, used for maximum killing power." Christian exclaimed.

Again we've set up two moving targets, once Geoff gave the count down Christian drew his knife and he stabbed him in chest going threw his ribs, then he stabbed him in the chest once more.

"Again its to difficult to tell, if it and instant kill with a stabbing weapon." Dr. Dorian explained.

"Which close range gets the edge?" Geoff Asked.

"Edge even between Saddam and Hitler." Mack said.

"Disagreed, Nata Knife dealt more damage." Dr. Dorian said

"I agree, with you Mack however, Saddam's combat knife can be used as and Bayonet." Geoff said.

Edge: Combat Knife

Mid-Range/Explosives  
Mauser C-96 v. Browning Hi-Power v. Tokerev TT-33  
Model 24 Grenade v. RGD-5 Grenade v. Chinese Stick Grenade

All three Dictators, used hand guns so we've set up a kill house, in order to see how powerful their Grenades are we've set up a single room with three targets. Muhammad Uday, is given a single magazine, Muhammad Uday goes up to the first room and threw his RGD-5 in and killed two targets, then he made is in to the room and fired his Browning Hi-Power, and shot the other target in the chest, the he made it to the next room fired his Hi-Power once more hitting a target in the chest then he turned around and shot the pop up target in the chest then in the head.

"Well, you have instant kills on each shot, and you've killed two targets with you RGD-5." Geoff explained.

"Tommy, your up next." Mack said.

Tommy drew his Tokerev TT-33 and his Chinese Stick Grenade, and he made it to the first room and he threw in the grenade and took out all three targets, then he made it to the next room fired off multiple shot s on inly having two hit, then he shot the pop up target in the chest twice.

"Well, your Grenade has a bigger boom. Then you weren't too accurate with your TT-33." Dr. Dorian said.

"Adolf Hitler had an automatic pistol, Mauser C-96, and a German stick Grenade." Christian Busch said.

Christian, went up into the first room threw his stick grenade, and blew up a target in half and killed the other with the shockwave, then he moved in fired his Mauser C-96, and hit the surviving targets forehead. Then he ran into the next room, and he fired off another shot hitting a target in the chest, then he switched the Mauser to full auto, and mowed down the last pop up target.

"Well, your grenade deals as much damage as the RGD-5, so Mao Zedong's grenade deals more damage." Dr. Dorian said.

"No question what so ever explosives, goes to Mao Zedong." Geoff said.

Edge: Chinese Stick Grenade

"Now with the sidearms, the Mauser can go full auto, and the Browning Hi-Power, is more accurate edge even." Geoff said.

"Disagreed, the Mauser C96 deals more damage then the Tokerev TT-33 and Browning Hi-Power." Mack said.

Edge: Mauser C-96

Long Range  
MP-40 Machine Gun v. A.I.M Carbine v. AK-47 Carbine

All three dictators, used full automatic weapons, so we've set up four targets each expert is given a single magazine and Christian, Uday, Tommy stepped up and all three of them aimed their machine guns, and they all began to fire their machine guns hitting the first two targets in the chest, then the all re-aimed, and Tommy's AK-47 carbine jammed, and then he cleared the jam and gunned down another target then Christian used his last rounds killing the last two targets, the Uday, finished off his AIM, the Tommy finished off his last two targets.

"Well each weapon is very lethal, but the AK-47 had a single jam, however besides the fact that the AK-47 jammed, he took out the targets with perfect accuracy." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which long range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge: Even, all weapons dealt a even amount of damage." Mack said.

"Agreed, all three weapons are very accurate." Dr. Dorian said.

"You, both have good points but the AK-47 jammed and the MP-40 was more accurate then the AIM and AK-47." Geoff said.

Edge: Even

Coming-Up two Light Machine Guns go head-to-head against a powerful rocket launcher.

Special  
Panzerfaust 3 v. RPK Light Machine Gun v. ZB vz. 26 BREN

Two test both the RPK and BREN we've set up a moving car, each expert is given a single magazine, both warriors need to take out both drivers then the three targets in the back seat, Muhammad Uday, aimed his RPK, and he began to mow down the two drivers, then he moved to the side and gunned down the last three targets in he back with multiple head shots.

Then Tommy stepped up aimed his BREN, and he fired it killing the two drivers then he ran to the back of the car and he began to shoot the last three targets in the back of head, then he stood up and moved to the side and gunned down the other target with chest shots.

"Well...both light machine guns dealt a lot of damage, however hold your judgment, Hitler's Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher deals more damage at a greater distance, and all it takes is one shot not multiple shots." Christian said.

To test Panzerfaust 3 we've set up a single bunker, Christian loads a rocket and aims it down range and he fired it and once the rocket made contact with the bunker it blew up the bunker, and every target inside the bunker.

"Wow...this is an impressive weapon!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Not only that but you killed every target with only one shot, compared to light machine guns." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapon gets the edge?" Geoff Asked

"Edge, even for the light machine gun multiple shots compared to one rocket." Mack said.

"Disagreed 100%, the Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher deals more damage at a distance." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with you Doc, the Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher deals more damage, then the light machine guns." Geoff said.

Edge: Panzerfaust 3

Battle:  
5 on 5 on 5

Saddam Hussein and 4 Republican Guards / Mao Zedong and 4 People's Liberation Army / Adolf Hitler and 4 Nazi Waffen SS

Saddam and 4 Republican Guards were walking around in Iraqi town, when Mao Zedong and 4 Liberation army came up, then Adolf Hitler drove up in a jeep with four Nazi SS, jumped put then a People's Liberation army threw his Chinese stick grenade, and it landed next to the jeep and Hitler jumped off the jeep, and then when the grenade went off it killed two SS soldiers. (3-5-5) Then Saddam and his men ran out and began to fire the machine guns and pistols when one of the Republican Guards shot a People's Liberation army in the chest with his RPK. (3-5-4) Then Hitler grabbed a downed mans Model 24, and he pulled the pin and threw it into a room with a Republican Guard in it, sending flying out the doorway. (3-4-4) Then a People's Liberation army ran to cover and he fired his BREN and gunned down a Republican Guard with multiple times to the chest. (3-4-3) Then Saddam fired his Browning Hi-Power and shot the liberation army with the BREN in the side of the throat. (3-3-3) Then a SS aimed his MP-40 and he fired it as he ran into a room and he shot Republican Guard in the chest. (3-3-2) Then a People's Liberation Army began to slash his Nata Knife at a SS and he slashed him across the chest then across the face. (3-2-2) Then Saddam ran inside the building and he was pursued by Mao and his last man, then Saddam threw his RGD-5 grenade, and Mao jumped out of the grenades blast but his last man was killed by the blast. (3-1-2) Then Mao grabbed his AK-47 Carbine and ran off and he ran into a SS and he fired his AK-47, hitting the SS in the chest multiple times. (2-1-2) Then Mao drew his Tokerev TT-33, and he fired it at the last Republican Guard, and he shot him in the face killing him. (2-1-1) Then Saddam and Mao began to shoot at each other, and Mao grappled him and stabbed him in the chest wounding him, then he pushed him down, thinking he was dead, then an SS troop ran up to the building aimed his Panzefraust 3 at the window and Saddam saw him and he ran out of the room but the wounded Mao Zedong died in the blast. (2-0-1) Then the two men ran into the building and the SS drew his Hitler Knife and Saddam, blocked it with his Combat knife and he stabbed him in the throat. (1-0-1) Then Saddam walked out of the room and he loaded his Browning Hi-Power but Adolf Hitler put his Mauser C96 to his head, and as Saddam looked to see who it was Adolf pulled the trigger and blew his brains to floor. (1-0-0) Saddam then fell forward dead and Adolf Hitler raised his Mauser C96 in the air and roared "Die Nazi-die Welt Regeiren!" in victory.

"Although Saddam brought great weapons and training, Hitler had more powerful weapons, and better trained soldiers, Mao and his men had no training what so ever, That is why Hitler took out both Saddam and Mao Zedong." Mack said.

"I hate giving credit to Hitler but when you have better training and weapons, no question your gonna be the Deadliest Warrior." Geoff Said.

**Hope you enjoyed my short first season...**

**However Season 2 is coming up soon**  
**Round 1**  
**King Harold v. Philip II of Macedon**  
**Round 2**  
**French Naval Commandos v. US Navy SEALs**  
**Round 3**  
**Viking v. Mongol**  
**Roman Velites v. Mughal Warriors**  
**Round 4**  
**Saxon Huscarl v. Carthaginian Phalanx**  
**Round 5 Part 1**  
**Al Capone v. John Dillinger**  
**Round 5 Part 2**  
**Bonnie & Clyde v. Jesse & Frank James**  
**Round 6**  
**Aztec Eagle v. Germanic Ghost Warrior**  
**Round 7**  
**Kublai Khan** ** v. El Cid**

**Round 8**  
**French Foreign Legion v. US Marine Force Recone**  
**WWII Gurkhas v. WWI Ethiopian Warrior**  
**Round 9**  
**Dwight D. Eisenhower v. T.E. Lawrence**

**Coming-up Season 1 Finale Part 2 of 2**


	4. Chapter 7: El Cid v Kublai Khan

El Cid v. Kublai Khan

El Cid:  
Close Range: Tizona  
Mid-Range: Voulge  
Special: Miserlcorde Dagger  
Armor: Chainmail & Breastplate

Kublai Khan:  
Close Range: Turko-Mongol Saber  
Mid-Range: Glaive  
Special: Mongol Recurve Bow  
Armor: Steel Leather Lamellar

Edges:

Close Range  
Tizona v. Turko-Mongol Saber

To test the Tizona we've set up two targets, the El Cid expert is given 15 seconds in order to take out the targets, the El Cid weapons expert draws his Tizona and Geoff gave the count down, and the expert swung his Tizona and slashed the first target nearly in half, then he spun around and stabbed the next target in the chest then slashed it across the chest slashing the kidney.

"Well..your first strike you nearly cut the target in half, the second strike went straight into the left rib, and the third slash, cut into the targets kidney, theres is no way you can stop that bleeding." Dr, Dorian said.

To test the Turko-Mongol Saber again we've set up two targets, the Kublai Khan weapons expert is given 15 seconds in order to take out both target, and the Kublai Khan weapons expert drew his Saber, and Geoff gave the count down and the Kublai Khan weapons expert slashed the first target across the chest, then he stabbed the other across the throat.

"Well..again you've got two instant kills, with a slash and stab to the throat." Dr. Dorian said.

"If its compared to my Tizona its not as lethal." the El Cid expert said.

"Although your sword has more killing power on foot the Turko-Mongol Saber is made for horseback." the Kublai Khan expert explained.

Both swords are going to be tested on horseback, with a single armored target, the Kublai Khan expert is up first, and once Geoff gave the count down the Kublai Khan expert charged and slashed the armored target across the Chainmail. Then El Cid is up next, and once Geoff gave the count down, the El Cid weapons expert charges and he drew his Tizona and stabbed the target through the throat.

"Well..the Turko-Mongol Saber did not get through the El Cid's Chainmail, and the Tizona, went above the armor." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which close range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge Tizona it more powerful on foot and horseback." Mack said.

"Disagreed edge Turko-Mongol Saber it made for horseback." Dr. Dorian said

"I agree with you Mack edge Tizona." Geoff said.

Edge: Tizona

Mid-Range  
Voulge v. Glaive

"The Voulge was a variant of the Halberd." the El Cid expert said.

To test the Voulge we've set up three targets once Geoff gave the count down, the El Cid weapons expert slashed the target across the chest, then he stabbed the other in the chest, he then spun around and slashed the other down on the shoulder, before stabbing it in the throat.

"Each stab and slash will be an instant kill." Dr, Dorian said.

"Kublai Khan's mid-range weapon of choice was the Glaive, a weapon made to kill a mounted warrior and horse he is riding on." the Kublai Khan expert said.

To test the Glaive we've set up a singles mounted target, the Kublai Khan expert spun his Glaive around and once Geoff gave the count down, the Jell Torso horse charged toward the expert and he thrust his Glaive forward stabbing the horse in in the gut.

"This weapon would wound the horse but knock the rider off it." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge, Kublai Khan's Glaive is made to dismount a warrior from horseback." Dr. Dorian said.

"I would also give it to the Glaive, although the Voulge deals more damage the Glaive is made to dismount a warrior from horseback." Geoff said.

"I disagree the Voulge deals more damage then the Glaive." Mack said.

Edge: Glaive

Special  
Miserlcorde Dagger v. Mongol Recurve Bow

"You can charge with a Dagger drawn, but the Mongol Recurve Bow, would kill you before you even get close enough." Mack said.

"Edge Mongol Recurve Bow" Geoff said.

"Agreed edge Mongol Recurve Bow, it can kill a man from four football fields away." Dr. Dorian.

Edge: Mongol Recurve Bow

Armor  
Chainmail & Breastplate v. Steel Leather Lamellar

"The chainmail is perfect for slashing weapons, so is the Breastplate however, the Steel Leather Lamellar, is perfect against both slashing and stabbing weapons." Mack said.

"Agreed edge even, both armors are perfect in their own ways." Geoff said.

"For me its all about which armor that lasts the longest in war." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Even

Battle:  
El Cid: 5  
Kublai Khan: 5

El Cid and 4 Spaniards were marching threw a field when Kublai Khan and 4 Mongols road over the hill and Kublai Khan saw El Cid and he and his men fired their Mongol Recurve Bows and hit a Spaniard in the throat, and El Cid blocked an arrow with his shield. (5-4) Then El Cid ordered his men to charge and a Mongol drew his Turko-Mongol Saber, and he slashed a Spaniard across the throat before he could stab him with his Tizona. (5-3) Then a Spaniard drew his Tizona and charged from horseback and he stabbed a mongol wielding a Turko-Mongol Saber in the throat. (4-3) Then El Cid grabbed his Voulge and a Mongol charged toward him but he blocked his Saber then he stabbed him in the cut, when he quickly turned around and hit another Mongol in the shoulder. (2-3) Then a Spaniard saw Kublai Khan and he charged from horseback, and Kublai Khan grabbed his Glaive and at the last second he stabbed the horse and threw the Spaniard off of it. Then he stabbed him with the Glaive while he was on the ground. (2-2) Then El Cid began to fight a Mongol with his Tizona while the mongol slashed him across the chest, but did not go threw his armor, then El Cid drew his Miserlcorde Dagger, and stabbed the Mongol in the chest. (1-2) Then a Spaniard began to fight a mongol with his Turko-Mongol Saber, when he stabbed the Spaniard in the chest. (1-1) Then Kublai Khan and El Cid began to fight when El Cid slashed Kublai Khan across the face and enraged the the Great Khan and Kublai Khan spun around and slashed El Cid across the eyes then he stabbed him in gut wounding him then EL Cid stabbed Kublai Khan through the throat. (0-1) Then El Cid stabbed is Tizona in the ground near Kublai Khan's corpse.

Winner:

El Cid: 51%  
Tizona: 51%  
Voulge: 54%  
Miserlcorde Dagger: 0%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 2.01%  
Chainmail & Breastplate: 3.98%  
Shield: 8%  
Wins: 2,517

Kublai Khan: 49%  
Turko-Mongol Saber: 49%  
Glaive: 46%  
Mongol Recurve Bow: 100%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 1.78%  
Steel Leather Lamellar: 8%  
Shield: 4%  
Wins: 2,483

"The reason El Cid won was because of his Short Range and Mid-Range weapons as well as his more reliable Armor, Kublai Khan was only lethal at long range with his Mongol Recurve Bow, which got the most kills seen on deadliest warrior." Mack said.

Coming-Up Next If You Thought I Was Done With Season 1 You Thought Wrong.

Chapter 8:  
Napoleon Bonaparte: Brutal French God of War, Who Conquered Many of His Enemies With His Calvary and Artillery Units.

Vs.

Charles Cornwallis: British General Who Fought Against George Washington, and Won Many Battles Against the Colonial Militiamen.

Chapter 9:  
Ottoman Sipahi: The Ottoman Empires Defenders, and Calvary Units.

Vs.

Scythian: Attila the Hun's Brutal Calvary Who Assisted Him To Conqueror & Pillage Eastern Europe

Chapter 10:  
Battle Between two of Easter Europe's Most Brutal Warriors/

Hun Warrior: Attila's Infamous Calvary and Archery Units, Who Set Out to Destroy and Conquer Eastern Hungary.

Vs.

Scottish Highlander: William Wallace' Brutal Rebels That Brought The Mighty English Rule Scotland Down.


	5. Chapter 8: Napoleon v Cornwallis

Napoleon Bonaparte: Brutal French God of War, Who Conquered Many of His Enemies With His Calvary and Artillery Units.

Vs.

Charles Cornwallis: British General Who Fought Against George Washington, and Won Many Battles Against the Colonial Militiamen.

Napoleon Bonaparte:  
Close Range: An XIII Calvary Saber  
Mid-Range: 1777 Charleville Musket  
Long Range: 8-Pound Cannon

Charles Cornwallis:  
Close Range: 1796 Light Calvary Saber  
Mid-Range: Baker Rifle  
Long Range: British Field Cannon

Edges:

Close Range  
An XIII Calvary Saber v. 1796 Light Calvary Saber

"Napoleon Bonaparte won many of his battles with a incredible Calvary Saber." the Napoleon Bonaparte expert said.

To test the An XIII Calvary Saber we've set up a single target each expert is given one chance to Charge from horseback, once Geoff gave the count down the Napoleon Bonaparte weapons expert charged and slashed the target across the chest.

"Well..with one slash to the chest, you've killed the target in an instant." Dr. Dorian said.

"The British took out many Militiamen with a incredible Calvary Saber, which can also stab a man from horseback." the Charles Cornwallis expert said.

To test the 1796 Light Calvary Saber, we've set up another single target, once Geoff gave the count down the expert charged, and at the last second he stabbed the target in the face.

"Well..your saber is different then Napoleon's saber, you could slash and stab your opponent from horseback." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which Close Range weapon gets the edge." Asked Geoff.

"Edge, Charles Cornwallis his saber can slash and stab a man from horseback." Dr. Dorian said.

"Agreed when you have options, you have more killing power." Mack said.

"Edge, 1797 Light Calvary Saber has more killing options." Geoff said.

Edge: 1796 Light Calvary Saber

Mid-Range  
1777 Charleville Musket v. Baker Rifle

"Both warriors, developed volley fire with their Mid-Range muskets / rifles" Mack said.

To test the 1777 Charleville & Baker rifle we've set up two targets, each crew is given three shots in order to take out the targets, The Napoleon Bonaparte crew aims the Charleville muskets, and fired two shots missing and one hitting a target in the chest, then the reloaded and fired again this time all three hitting targets in the chest, and throat, then the aimed toward the last target and fired but missed, the target but scratched the target across the cheek.

"Well, you have three instant kills, a craze, and a mortal wound." Dr. Dorian said.

"Are Baker Rifle is more accurate then any musket." the Charles Cornwallis expert said.

The Charles Cornwallis crew aimed their Baker rifles, and they all hit two targets in the chest, then the reloaded another shot and fired this time only having two shots hitting two targets in the chest, then they reloaded the last shot and fired hitting the last two targets in the chest.

"Wow! This weapon is far more accurate and deadly then Napoleon's 1777 Charleville Musket." Dr. Dorian said.

"I'm gonna have to give this two Napoleon although the Charleville was not as accurate is faster to reload, then the Baker Rifle." Geoff said.

"Disagreed, edge Baker Rifle far more accurate then the Charleville." Dr. Dorian Said.

"I agree with the doc on this one the Baker Rifle is far more accurate then the Charleville." Mack said.

Edge: Baker Rifle

Long Range  
8-Pound Cannon v. British Field Cannon

"For the first time on deadliest warrior we are going to be firing cannons" Mack said.

"Napoleon Bonaparte was a master of Artillery, he utilized cannons to his advantage in order to dominate the battlefield." the Napoleon Bonaparte expert said.

To test the 8-Pound Cannon we've set up a row of soldiers set up in a volley fire position, the Napoleon crew is given three shots to take out as many target as it can, once Geoff gave the count down the Napoleon crew lit the fuse and the cannon ball shot out of the cannon and tore through a targets stomach, then the Napoleon crew reloaded with a time of 0:45 seconds, then they fired off another shot this shot hitting a target in the shoulder, then hitting another target behind it in the head decapitating it, then they reloaded the last shot with a time of 0:34 second then they fired another shot hitting target through the heart.

"Wow this just unbelievable, four targets with three shots with a reload time average 0:39 seconds." Geoff said.

"Theirs no question that Napoleon is a master of artillery." Mack said.

"Yes, Napoleon is a master of Artillery, however Cornwallis used the British Field Cannon against the Militiamen, to win battles." the Charles Cornwallis expert said.

Again we've set up a row of soldiers in volley fire position, once Geoff gave the count down the Cornwallis crew lit the fuse and the cannon ball fired out of the barrel, and tore threw the ground but missed every target, then the Cornwallis crew reloaded with a time of 0:58 seconds, then they fired off another cannon ball this time hitting a target in the chest, then they reloaded the last shot with a reload time of 0:49 seconds, and lit the fuse and the cannon ball shot out of the barrel, this shot tearing through a target stomach then hitting a target behind it in the shoulder.

"Again, three targets with two shots however you missed your first shot, and had a average reload time of 0:53.5 seconds." Geoff said.

"Well, since you missed you first shot the Napoleon crew did not miss a single shot." Dr. Dorian said.

"So again which Cannon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge, Napoleon's 8-Pound Cannon has greater accuracy." Dr. Dorian said.

"Agreed, Napoleon is a master of artillery, its obvious in are test." Mack said.

Edge: 8-Pound Cannon

Ex-Factors:  
Napoleon / Cornwallis  
Generalship  
85 / 83  
Napoleon Bonaparte was an excellent general, although Cornwallis won many battles against George Washington, he still lost the American War of Independence.  
Logistics  
78 / 81  
Napoleon got his men and weapons from his government, however Cornwallis had many Weapons and men shipped from England.  
Battle Tactics  
82 / 76  
Napoleon Bonaparte was a legendary General and crushed every army in his path.  
Patience  
26 / 53  
Although both men were very impatient, Napoleon send over a million troops into Russia when only 25,000 retreated. Cornwallis might be impatient, but he was not as impatient as Napoleon.

Battle:  
Napoleon Bonaparte: 6  
Charles Cornwallis: 6

Charles Cornwallis and 4 Redcoats were waiting around a fort when his Officer looked up the hill and saw Napoleon and 5 Grande Armeè come up around the hill with their 8-Pound Cannon, then the Officer shouted "To Arms!" then Napoleon fired his 8-Pound Cannon, and the Cannon ball tore through the wall and hit a redcoat in the chest. (5-6) Then the british officer and two redcoats went up to the British field cannon, and a Grande Armeè, began to aim his Charleville Musket, but a redcoat fired his Baker Rifle and shot him in the chest. (5-5) Then Napoleon reloaded his cannon and fired it this time hitting a redcoat in the head decapitating him. (4-5) Then Cornwallis ordered his men to fire their cannon and they hit one of Napoleon's Grande Armeè in the stomach. (4-4) Then Napoleon ordered his men to fire the muskets, and a Redcoat fired his Baker Rifle but missed and the Grande Armeè fired their 1777 Charleville muskets and hit a Redcoat in the chest. (4-3) Then a Grande Armeè ran up two the british officer but he was stabbed in the throat by the officers Light Calvary Saber. (3-3) Then Cornwallis saw Napoleon fire his 8-Pound Cannon and he destroyed his British Field Cannon knocking the redcoat behind it to the the ground then the redcoat got up aimed his Baker rifle and hit a Grande Armeè in the head killing him. (2-3) Then Cornwallis ordered his men to charge, and the british officer got onto horseback and the last two redcoats charged, and Napoleon loaded his Grapeshot, and once the redcoats were in range he fired hitting both men multiple times, then one british redcoat stood up and began to keep walking forwards before he died of blood loss and fell to the ground dead. (2-2) Then the redcoat officer stood up and as he looked up in front off him Napoleon slashed him across the throat with his Model An XIII Calvary Saber. (2-1) Then Napoleon's last man ran up to Cornwallis who was on horseback and Cornwallis stabbed him in the face with his 1796 Light Calvary Saber. (1-1) Then Napoleon charged and and swung his Calvary saber but Cornwallis blocked it and fell of his horse, then Napoleon jumped off of his horse and the two men began to fight each other, when Cornwallis punched Napoleon in the face and Napoleon slashed him across the cheek, then Cornwallis began to block Napoleon's strikes when Napoleon slashed him in the shoulder forcing him to drop his Saber, then Napoleon slashed him across the throat Cornwallis fell forward dead slowly Napoleon sheathed his Calvary Saber, grabbed Cornwallis's Light Calvary saber and turned him around when he saw he was dead he raised his Light Calvary Saber in the air in victory. (1-0).

Winner:  
Napoleon Bonaparte: 50.6%  
Model An XIII Saber: 48%  
1777 Charleville Musket: 42%  
8-Pound Cannon: 78%

Charles Cornwallis: 49.4%  
1796 Light Calvary Saber: 52%  
Baker Rifle: 58%  
British Field Cannon: 22%

"The reason Napoleon Bonaparte won was because of his more powerful 8-Pound Cannon, and his Ex-Factors in Generalship, and Battle Tactics." Mack said.

"I'm not surprised that Napoleon won he is the French God of War, and is a mast of Artillery." the Napoleon expert said.


	6. Ch9: Andrew Jackson v George Washington

Today we have to legendary American Generals & Presidents.

Andrew Jackson: Commander of the Tennessee Militia During the War of 1812, Before Becoming the Nations Seventh President.

Vs.

George Washington: Hero of the American War of Independence, Who Against All Odds Defeated the Mighty British Army Before Becoming Americas First President.

"Okay guys today we have two legendary American Generals and Presidents in head-to-head to the death." Geoff said.

"Agreed lets start out with the tail of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Andrew Jackson:  
Circa: 1812  
Age: 35  
Height:6'1"  
Weight: 145 Pounds  
Close Range: Model 1812 Officer's Sword  
Long Range: 1812 Springfield Rifle  
Special:  
Spike Bayonet

George Washington:  
Circa: 1781  
Age: 49  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 200 Pounds  
Close Range: Colichemarde  
Long Range: Pennsylvanian Long Rifle  
Special: Hatchet

Close Range

Model 1812 Officer's Sword v. Colichemarde

"The Model 1812 Officer's Sword, was a very effective sword on and horseback, its around 3 feet long, and around 4 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the Model 1812 Officer's Sword we've set three pig carcasses, once Geoff the count down the Andrew Jackson expert charged from horseback, and he slashed the first pig target in the chest, then he made his way toward the second target and he stabbed the target in the back, then he moved toward the last target dismounted and stabbed the pig target in the chest then stabbed it in the stomach.

"Okay...so we have and instant kill on the first slashing across the chest the their is no way to stop the bleeding, the second strike is a mortal wound, the third is a combined instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"Well out of three targets you have two instant kills and mortal wound." the George Washington expert explained.

"The Colichemarde has a wide heavy sections in near the hilt and a powerful stabbing sword, it is about 3 1/3 feet and over 1.5 pounds, it was made to counter a saber." Dave explained.

The George Washington expert mounts onto his horse and once Geoff gave the count down, the expert charged and stabbed the first pig target in the chest, then he made his way toward the second target and he stabbed it in the chest. Then he made it toward the third target dismounted and stabbed it in the chest twice.

"Again on the first and third targets are instant kills, however the third shot is delayed kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which close range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff said.

"Edge, Model 1812 Officer's Sword gives you more options from horseback, you could stab or slice." Geoff said.

"My edge goes to the Colichemarde it is made to block sabers, an deals more damage on horseback." Mack said.

"My edge has to go to Andrew Jackson it deals more damage and gives you more options the Colichemarde. Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Model 1812 Officer's Sword

Long Range

1812 Springfield Rifle Long Rifle

"George Washington took out the British with the Pennsylvanian Long Rifle, was a very accurate weapon." the George Washington expert said.

"Yes..it was a very accurate weapon at, that time but the 1812 Springfield Rifle is better technology." the Andrew Jackson expert said.

To test both rifles we've set up four blue targets for the Washington expert, and yellow targets for the Andrew Jackson expert both warriors, step up and aim their rifles and once Geoff gave the count both men fired, and the George Washington expert hit the first target in the chest, and the Andrew Jackson expert hit a target in the throat, then both warriors, reloaded and the Andrew Jackson expert finished with a time of 0:34 seconds to the Washington experts 0:59 seconds, then they both fired again and Andrew Jackson expert fired his second shot and hit another target in the shoulder, then he reloaded his third shot and hit the third target in the stomach, the George Washington expert fired his second shot and he hit a target in the throat. Then the Andrew Jackson expert fired off his last shot hitting the last target in the face. The George Washington expert reloaded his third shot and hit a target in the heart, then he reloaded the last shot hitting the last target in the right eye.

"Well..with the Andrew Jackson expert has two instant kills out of four, compared to George Washington's four out of four." Dr. Dorian said.

"Even, though the Springfield finished with a time of 2:02 minutes, compared to the Pennsylvanian Long Rifles 5:45 minutes." Geoff said.

"So in my mind i would have to give it to George Washington, his Pennsylvanian Long Rifle was more accurate and more lethal." Mack said.

"My edge would have to go to Andrew Jackson the 1812 Springfield is more modern technology." Dr. Dorian said.

"Disagreed, my edge goes to George Washington even though the Springfield is more modernized weapon, the Pennsylvanian Long Rifle deals more damage." Geoff said.

Edge: Pennsylvanian Long Rifle

Special

Spike Bayonet v. Hatchet

"Andrew Jackson's spike bayonet was a very effective mid-range weapon which is used once you have fired you could stab your enemy in the chest killing him instantly." the Andrew Jackson expert said.  
To test the Spike Bayonet we've set up a single jell torso, he put his Spike Bayonet on his 1812 Springfield, then Geoff gave the count down "3..2...1 Hack em up!" then the expert roared and stabbed it in the throat, then he tore it out and rammed the bayonet into its chest, and the blood spud out of the stomach and got all over his face.

"Oh my [bleep] god...this such a brutal, brutal weapon." Mack and Geoff said.

"Not only is it lethal its also fast and has a long range, first strike is an instant, and then the stomach shot is the worst way to to die ever the feces would fester the wound." Dr. Dorian

"So it's a [bleep] way to go." the Andrew Jackson said.

"Yes, this a lethal weapon but George Washington armed his Colonial Minutemen with a legendary throwing and chopping hatchet." the George Washington said.

To test the hatchet we've set up two targets the George Washington expert steps up behind the first target and once Geoff gave the count down, he slashed the target across the skull then he turned around and threw into the second targets chest.

"Well..obviously the first shot is a kill the second one is a delayed kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Edge, Spike Bayonet its much like a roman trident deals a lot more damage then the Hatchet." Geoff said.

"Agreed edge Spike Bayonet it deals more damage then the Hatchet." Mack said.

"Agreed, the Hatchet does deals damage you need to get past the Spike Bayonet." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Spike Bayonet

Battle:  
Andrew Jackson: 5  
George Washington: 5

George Washington & Paul Revere were standing in a tent planning for another attack on the British when outside guarding the two are three Colonial Minutemen, then Andrew Jackson and 4 Tennessee Militiamen come up and he draws his 1812 Officers Sword, and he ordered his men to fire and they fired their 1812 Springfield muskets hitting two minutemen in the chest. (5-3) Then Paul Revere and Washington exited the tent and Paul Revere grabbed his Pennsylvanian Long Rifle and fired it hitting one of Andrew Jackson's men as he reloaded he his 1812 Springfield. (4-3) Then the last Colonial minuteman charged with his Pennsylvanian rifle and he fired it, and hit a Tennessee Militiamen in the leg wounding him then he drew his Hatchet, and the Tennessee Militiamen stabbed him in the stomach with his Spike Bayonet then the Minutemen hit him in the throat with his hatchet and killed him before he died. (3-2) Then George Washington mounted on horseback, and he road past a Tennessee Militiamen and he stabbed him in the throat with his Colichemarde. (2-2) Then Andrew Jackson road past him with his 1812 Officers Sword drawn and he knocked Washington off his horse then as this was happening the last Tennessee Militiamen was looking for Paul Revere and he fired his long rifle and shot him in the eye and killed him, and he began to to reload it. (1-2) Then Washington and Jackson began to fight each other, then Jackson slashed him across the face and then Washington punched him in the face then as they both began to finish the fight Jackson went to stab Washington but Paul Revere aimed his Pennsylvanian Long Rifle and he shouted "Freeze Loyalist!" Then Andrew Jackson threw his sword to ground and he began to speak "I am no loyalist, I am commander of the Tennessee Militia during the War of 1812" Then Washington responded by ordering Revere to lower his rifle, "The War of 1812?" Washington said confused, then Andrew Jackson put his hand out and George also put his hand out and they both shook hands, and they looked up and saw three Redcoat scouts and Revere aimed and fired his Long Rifle, Jackson and Washington mounted on horseback and charged toward the two remaining redcoats.

Winner: DRAW

Washington Jackson  
Colichemarde: 51% Model 1812 Officer's Sword: 49%  
Pennsylvanian Long Rifle: 69% 1812 Springfield: 31% Hatchet: 17% Spike Bayonet: 83%  
Wins: 2,000 Wins: 2,000

"The Reason why it ended up as a Draw is because, both warriors have very equally lethality, although Andrew Jackson's Spike Bayonet was far more lethal then the hatchet George Washington was far more lethal at short and long range." Mack said.

"Am I surprised that this match-up was a tie at all no, Andrew Jackson had the more modernized weapons, George Washington is a great fighter and general." the Andrew Jackson expert said.

Next-Up: Two Brutal Legendary Warriors & Then Two Early Modern Warriors.

Harald Hardrada: Viking King, Who Fought Alongside William the Conqueror Against The Anglo-Saxon England.

Vs.

Robert the Bruce: The Scottish Rebel Who Fought Alongside William Wallace Defeated the English and Liberated Scotland.

Ulysses S. Grant: Brilliant Union General, Whose Tactics Won Many Battles for the Union States of America.

Vs.

Duke of Wellington: The Brilliant British Mastermind Who Ended Napoleon's Terror for Good

John Paul Jones: Dutch-Scottish Commander Who Fought Against The British During the American War of Independence.

Vs.

Horatio Nelson: Brilliant British Admiral Who Fought Against, Napoleon During the French Revolution.

Timur the Lame: The Man Who Defeated the Mongolian Golden Horde, Ottoman Turks, and the Egyptian Mameluke's.

Vs.

Saladin: Egyptian Sultan Who Used the Elements, Psychological Torture To Bring Down the Christian Crusader's.


	7. 11 Ivan the Terrible v QIn Shi Huang

Ivan the Terrible: The Brutal Prince of Moscow, Who Conquered Russia After Becoming Russia's First Czar.

Vs.

Qin Shi Huang: Unifier of China Who Was So Terrified of Death He Went Searching For the Elixir of Life.

Qin Shi Huang:  
Circa: 213 B.C  
Age: 45  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Close Range: Sword of Goujian  
Mid-Range: Ji  
Long Range: Crossbow  
Special: Ge  
Torture: Buried Alive

Ivan the Terrible:  
Circa: 1560  
Age: 30  
Weight: 6'  
Weight: 180 Pounds  
Close Range: Sablia  
Mid-Range: Bardiche  
Long Range: Pischal  
Special: Dagger  
Torture: Quartering

"These are the most insane men in history even though their separated by thousands and thousands years of Ivan the Terrible the brutal Prince of Moscow versus Qin Shi Huang brutal Qin Dynasty emperor." Geoff said.

"These men are Psychopaths Ivan the Terrible saw himself as the Arc Angel Michael, he went out to kill all of gods enemies, Qin Shi Huang, was so paranoid he built an army of statues, and would not even step foot outside of his own home." Dr. Dorian said.

"These men are sadistic bastards, Ivan killed his own men and Qin Shi Huang buried men and women alive." Mack said.

Representing Ivan the Terrible is Professor of Russian history Victor Aksavor.  
"Ivan had a very trouble childhood his mother died when he was 7 his father died when he was ten, when he became Russia's first Czar, he began he bloody campaign." he explained.

Fighting for Qin Shi Huang is Christina Lin  
"Qin Shi Huang was so Paranoid he built a army of Statues and would not even step foot out of his house." she explained.

Close Range  
Sword of Goujian v. Sablia

Ivan the Terrible conquered Russia wielding a Calvary Saber of Polish Hungarian decent.

"Ivan's Sablia, a very powerful saber it has a long curved blade well over two feet long, and about 2 pounds, making it a very fast and easy to swing saber." Dave Explained.

To test the Sablia we've set up a single pig carcass, Geoff marks the target for kill strikes, once Geoff gave the count down Victor swings his Sablia and slashed the target in two then he sliced him upward slicing the target across the throat then he stabbed it through the face.

"So with the first slice no only did you cut the target in two you cut the spleen you also cut the targets throat that would kill it within 0:25 seconds, the face shot is obviously a killing blow." Dr. Dorian explained.

"No only can this kill on foot it is also very...very deadly from horseback." Victor said.

To test the Sablia from horseback we've set up a single armored target wearing Qin Shi Huang Steel Leather Lamellar & Bronze Shield, once Geoff gave the count down Victor charged and at the last second he swung his Sablia and slashed the head off at the chin.

"This man would have screamed as you cut his head in two." Dr. Dorian said.

"Yes this is a very powerful weapon on horseback however, Qin Shi Huang had a sword that is powerful on foot." Christina explained.

To test the Sword of Goujian we've set up another Carcass, once Geoff marked all targets, Christina drew her Sword of Goujian and once Geoff gave the count down Christina swung her Goujian and slashed the target into then she decapitated it.

"Again, another instant kill on the first slash, but you also cut its head right off." Dr. Dorian said.

To test the Goujian from horseback we've set another armored target wearing Ivan's Steel Plate & Chain armor, once Geoff gave the count down she charged and at the last second she thrust he sword forward and stabbed the target in the shoulder.

"Again, with a weapon that is not a saber is being used it is not that effective." Mack said.

"So which weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"In my mind it would have to go to Ivan his Sablia is made for horseback. Mack said.

"Although the Goujian does more damage more damage then the Sablia on foot the Sablia does more damage on horseback." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree edge Ivan the Terrible's Sablia." Geoff said.

Edge: Sablia

Mid-Range

Ji v. Bardiche

"Ivan expanded his empire while utilizing a powerful axe called the Bardiche, the Bardiche was about 6 feet long and weighed 9 pounds, it has a very powerful 28 inch blade which gave its cutting and chopping power." Dave explained

To test the Bardiche we've set up two targets one of the armored once Geoff gave the count down Victor chopped the unarmored targets throat two more times before he cut it off fully, then he moved to the armored target and he slashed it across the chest going threw the armor, then he chopped it down at the shoulder.

"Okay the first strike you cut it across the armor mortally wounding it, then you chopped its shoulder killing it, then with the unarmored target you chopped its head off but only after three swings." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Ji Halberd was a very demon looking weapon, with four prongs sticking outward and inward, also a riveted spear tip, it is about 5 feet long under 4 1/12 pounds and the spear tip is very effective when going through armor." Dave explained.

To test the Ji again we've set up two more unarmored and armored targets once Geoff gave the count down Christina screamed and stabbed the unarmored target in the stomach then she tore out the Ji and stabbed it in the throat she then moved toward the armored target and thrust the Ji forwards stabbing through the armor, then she swung it and chopped into the targets neck.

"Unlike the Bardiche you killed every target with a single attack." Dr. Dorian said.

"Okay guys which mid-range polearm gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"In my mind it would have to go to the Bardiche it has a longer blade and deals more damage edge Bardiche." Mack said.

"Disagreed completely although the Ji doesn't look like much of a weapon, it deals more damage to Ivan's armor edge Ji. Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with the Doc on this one since Ivan's armor can't protect him against Qin Shi Huang's Ji, edge Ji." Geoff said.

Edge: Ji

Long Range

Crossbow v. Pischal

To test the Pischal we've set up three targets one of them moving, once Geoff gave the count down Victor aimed his Pischal, and he fired it hitting a static target in the chest, then he reloaded his Pischal with a time of 0:26 seconds then he aimed it and shot another target in the throat, then he reloaded it once more this time with only 0:21 seconds, then he fired it hitting a target in the stomach then he dropped his Pischal grabbed his Bardiche and hit the wounded target slicing it in half.

"Wow...this such an amazing matchlock musket not only is it a great firearm you ended the target with your Bardiche why did you do that?" Dr. Dorian exclaimed.

"Once I fire the Pischal, I have another weapon instead of reloading it." Victor responded.

"Yes, this is new technology, and yes Qin and Ivan were separated by nearly forty-thousand years, Qin had a long range weapon of his own he could reload quicker." Christina explained.

To test the Crossbow again we've set up three targets one of them moving, then once Geoff gave the count down Christina aimed her Crossbow, and fired it hitting a moving target i the throat then she reloaded with a time of 0:19 seconds. Then she aimed it again and she shot target in the heart, then she reloaded it once more and she had another reload time of 0:17 seconds, she aimed it once more and fired it hitting another target in the left eye.

"So you have three targets and you have three targets." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which long range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"Although the PIschal is newer technology the Crossbow has a faster reload time and killed every target edge Qin's Crossbow." Mack said.

"I agree but the Pischal deals more damage then the crossbow alongside the Bardiche edge Pischal." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with you both so i would have to call it even, edge: even." Geoff said.

Edge: Even

Special

Ge v. Dagger

"The Ge or Dagger-Axe was much like the African Kapinga, it was about 2 feet long and under 4 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the Ge we've set two pig carcasses, once Geoff gave the count down Christina, slashed the first target across the chest, then she stabbed it in the groin and she chopped the other in the throat before stabbing int in the chest, then chopped it in the head.

"Well, this is a very impressive weapon you brutally killed each target in 1 minute 31 seconds." Geoff explained.

"Ivan the Terrible always carried a Russian Dagger do to his paranoia, it is about 9 1/9 inches long and under quarter of a pound." Dave explained.

To test the Dagger again we've set two pig carcasses and Geoff gave the count, Victor slashed the first pig across the throat, then he moved onto the second and he stabbed it multiple times in the chest, before spinning it around and cut downward from the spine, then he moved to the first target once more and he slashed it multiple times before stabbing it in the gut leaving the blade imbedded in it.

"So which special weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"No question needed Geoff edge Ge, it is a combination weapon and when you have more options you have more kills.

"Agreed although the Dagger maybe faster the Dagger-Axe has more kill ability." Dr. Dorian said.

"Agreed edge Qin Shi Huang's Ge." Geoff said.

Edge: Ge

Torture

Buried Alive v. Quartering

"Both of these warriors used torture and/or killing methods Victor how would Ivan kill and torture enemies?" Mack asked.

"Ivan used Quartering, which basically is you tie a rope around a mans legs and arms, you also tie the ropes to horses and the horses would slowly pull the man break bones stretching limps to the point that they would be pulled in half." Victor explained.

"Christina how would Qin kill his enemies?" Mack asked.

"Qin Shi Huang loved to bury people alive, what he would do is just put them in a hole and cover the hole back up with dirt and the person would suffocate and or the dirt would fill up in their lungs which can be a slow painful death." she responded.

To test Ivan's Quartering we've attached a pig carcass to horses the horses began to slowly walk away from each other, the team begins to hear the tendons and bones snap and after 3 minutes the pig finally gives away being torn in half by the hips.

"Well...obviously this is a kill you tore him right in half." Dr. Dorian said.

To test Qin's Buried Alive method we've set up a single jell torso in a hole and Christina began to pour dirt into it, "Within the first five-seconds your heart will be beating irregularly fast, and soon you would begin to suffocate, during which you would die after 3 minutes." Dr. Dorian explained.

"Doc how would you rate both methods of torture?" Mack asked

"In my mind i would not want to be put through these kinds of torture, the Quartering is brutal tearing a man in two, compared to Burying somebody alive which takes awhile for that person to die i would have to call it even." Dr. Dorian exclaimed.

Edge: Even

Armor

Steel Plate & Chain, Steel Shield v. Bronze Leather Lamellar, Bronze Shield

"Okay guys we've seen all weapons tester against each opponents armor, so which armor does not protect each warrior?" Geoff asked.

"In my mind it would have to Ivan his armor does not hold against piercing weapons, but it is very mobile." Mack said.

"Disagreed, edge Qin Shi Huang sometimes newer does not often mean better the Steel Leather Lamellar, is more protective of piercing and slashing weapon." Dr. Dorian said.

"Edge Ivan the Terrible although the Chainmail is not effective compared to the Leather Lamellar it preforms perfectly against slashing weapons which Qin Shi Huang, brings to battle." Geoff said.

Edge: Ivan the Terrible

Battle:  
Ivan the Terrible: 5  
Qin Shi Huang: 5

Qin Shi Huang and four Qin Dynasty Warriors were sitting around his home, when he heard one of his men saw Ivan the Terrible and 4 Oprichniki, when he pointed them out one of the Oprochniki fired his Pishcal and he hit a Qin Dynasty Warrior in the chest sending him flying backward dead. (5-4) Then Qin Shi Huang ordered his men to attack as he ran into his room, and one of the Qin Dynasty Warriors aimed his Crossbow and fired it hitting a Oprichniki in the right chest sending him off his horse. (4-4) Then Ivan the Terrible, drew his Sablia and Qin Dynasty warrior drew his Sword of Goujian and he charged but Ivan sliced him across the throat killing him. (4-3) Then a Oprichniki drew his Bardiche and a Qin Dynasty Warrior charged toward him from horseback, but the Oprichniki slashed him across the chest with his Bardiche, the Qin Dynasty Warrior road forward a little bit before falling off the horse. (4-2) Then a Qin Dynasty Warrior drew his Ji and a Oprichniki charged with his Sablia drawn but the Qin Dynasty warrior stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly before he threw him to the ground and he tore of the halberd. (3-2) Then an Oprichniki drew his Dagger and began to move inside the house of Qin Shi Huang, when he entered his room Qin stabbed him in the forehead with his Ge Dagger-Axe. (2-2) Then a Oprichniki began to reload his Pischal but a Qin Dynasty warrior shot him in the chest wounding him and he flew backwards, then Ivan the Terrible charged toward the Qin Dynasty Warrior as he reloaded his Crossbow and he slashed him across the chest. (2-1) Then Qin exited the house and he drew his Sword of Goujian and Ivan jumped off his horse and Qin thrust his sword forward but Ivan slashed him across the arm, then he kicked him backward and he went to stab him but Qin put his hands up begging for mercy, but Ivan stopped laughed and he punched Qin in the face knocking him out then as he woke up he saw the wounded Oprichniki tying a rope around him then he mounted on his horse then he saw Ivan holding his Sablia from horseback and he ordered his man to begin to walk apart and Qin screamed in pain and after awhile he was torn in two pieces. (2-0) Then Ivan brutally laughed in victory.

Winner:

Ivan the Terrible: 55%  
Sablia: 60%  
Bardiche: 37%  
Pischal: 67%  
Dagger: 49%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Steel Plate & Chain: 76%  
Steel Shield: 11%  
Wins: 2,877

Qin Shi Huang: 45%  
Sword of Goujian: 40%  
Ji: 63%  
Crossbow: 33%  
Ge: 51%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Steel Leather Lamellar: 53%  
Bronze Shield: 13%  
Wins: 2,123

"The reason Ivan the Terrible won, was because of his more modern weaponry although Qin Shi Huang had better armor, but Ivan brought more powerful newer technology, it goes to show never bring a knife to a gun fight." Mack said.

"Even though Qin Shi Huang had more leadership to his advantage, Ivan could not really lead men in battle, he had more brutality then the Qin Dynasty Warrior." Dr. Dorian said.

"Ivan the Terrible is a brutal warrior, his Torture methods killed millions of people it goes to show why he is the deadliest warrior." Victor exclaimed.

Next Match Up Is Two Brutal Insane Warriors.  
Vlad the Impaler: Brutal Prince of Darkness Who Roasted Children, and Forced Their Families To Dine On Their Flesh.

Vs.

Caligula: Brutal Roman Tyrant, Who Tortured and Slaughtered So Many People He Was Known As The Worst Man In Roman History.

Ulysses S. Grant v. Duke of Wellington

Also A Legendary Match-Up.

The MarleyTucker101 Horror Show Free For All

Jason Vorhees, Harry Warden, Leatherface, Slenderman, Freddy Krueger, 2,750 Zombies, Count Dracula, Vampires, Werewolves, Jack Russell, Jack Torrance, Norman Bates, Micheal Myers, Blade, The Boogeyman, The Creeper, The Candyman


	8. 12 Paul Revere v Simon Bolivar

I am struggling on the Ulysses S. Grant v. Duke of Wellington so i went with something much better.

Paul Revere v. Simon Bolivar

Paul Revere v. Simon Bolivar

Paul Revere:  
Circa: 1775  
Age: 40  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Weapons:  
Calvary Saber  
Pennsylvanian Long Rifle  
6-Pound Cannon  
Midnight Ride

Simon Bolivar:  
Circa: 1819  
Age: 36  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 130 Pounds  
Weapons:  
Rapier  
Baker Rifle  
8-Pound Cannon  
Deceto de Guerra a Muete

"Okay guys we've got two legendary rebel leaders, Paul Revere and his Colonial Militia versus Simon Bolivar and his Bourgeois Revolutionaries." Geoff said.

"For me these a two Revolutionary Aged Giants, with Paul Revere he lead men into battle against the British, when you loom at Simon Bolivar, he fought for his men in man on man battles also he fought politically." Mack said.

"Yeah, no question this is going to be are closest match-up we've had to date.

Fighting for Paul Revere is a expert in Revolutionary Age Weapons and Tactics Mason Griffin.  
"Paul Revere was a well known General for creative and cunning strategies, and most famously his Midnight Ride, when he went around warning other Militiamen that the British were coming at Lexington & Concord." he explained.

Representing Simon Bolivar is Master swordsmen and Firearm expert Jean Franco  
"Simon Bolivar was an excellent military commander, During his visit to Haiti he started his Deceto de Guerra a Muete, which meant he would kill anyone from Spain that was in South America." he explained.

Close Range

Calvary Saber v. Rapier

"Paul Revere's Calvary Saber was a simple but lethal weapon, which can be used on and off the horse you could stab and slash it weighed around 2 pounds and was about 3.5 feet long." Dave explained.

To test the Calvary Saber we've set up three jell torsos, Mason drew his Calvary Saber and waited for Geoff to give the count down "3..2..1 Charge!" Geoff shouted, and Mason charged toward the first target and he slashed it across the throat, and he then moved towards the second target and he stabbed it in the chest, after he turned around and he slashed the third target in the shoulder.

"Okay, we've got three instant kills for the target, this is a very effective sword." Dr. Dorian said.

"This maybe a lethal weapon but Simon Bolivar chose to bring the Rapier to battle its easier to wield on foot and deals more damage from horseback." Jean explained.

"The Rapier was a very famous weapon for multiple military commanders its easy to wield on foot and deals more damage from horseback, it is about 3 feet long and under 2 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the Rapier again we've set up three Jell Torsos, Jean drew his Rapier and once Geoff gave the count down and Jean charged and he stabbed the first target in the chest, and then he moved onto the second target and he stabbed it in the throat, then he charged towards the third and final target and when he stabbed it in the heart.

"Okay, the difference between your Rapier and Mason's Calvary saber is that your sword dealt more damage from horseback." Dr. Dorian said.

"So..we still have three instant kills, as did the Calvary Saber." Mack said.

"Okay guys which short range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"For me i would have to give it to Simon Bolivar his Rapier deals more then the Calvary Saber from horseback edge Rapier." Mack said.

"I agree with you, Mack the Rapier deals more damage then the Rapier on horseback, but the Calvary Saber is built for horseback and it give more killing options edge Calvary Saber." Geoff said.

"I agree with Mack the Rapier deals more damage then the Calvary Saber edge Rapier Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Rapier

Long Range

Pennsylvanian Long Rifle v. Baker Rifle

"Paul Revere, armed his men with a legendary rifle, he used the Long Rifle at Lexington and Concord do to the fact that it is more accurate." Mason explained.

To test the Pennsylvanian Long Rifle we've set up a square of five targets and given all four black powder weapon experts three shots, once Geoff gave the count down, each expert fired and hit two targets in the chest, then they reloaded their second shot and this time each expert except for one hit target in the chest, then they reloaded their final shots and they then fired it hitting two more targets.

"Okay so you have multiple kills, with a time of 1:59 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

Since we've seen the Baker Rifle tested before in the Napoleon v. Cornwallis episode so the team review the test.

"So which long range weapon gets the edge?" Geoff asked. "For me i would have to call it even both rifles a very lethal and accurate." Geoff continued.

"My edge would also be even both weapons are very lethal and accurate like you said, edge even." Dr. Dorian said.

"For me i would also call it even but i give a slight edge to the Pennsylvanian Long Rifle it was more accurate and finish with a time faster then the Baker Rifle." Mack said.

Edge: Pennsylvanian Long Rifle

Special

6-Pound Cannon v. 8-Pound Cannon

Again we've seen the 8-Pound Cannon preform in battle in the Napoleon v. Cornwallis so the team reviewed the tests.

To test the 6-Pound Cannon we've set up another row of soldiers in a volley fire position once Geoff gave the count down, the experts fired and missed the targets at the right, then they reloaded with a time of 0:51 seconds, then they fired another this time hitting to targets in the chest, then they reloaded another shot and they re-aimed the cannon and fired it hitting a target in the head decapitating it.

"Okay so you've got three instant kills, with an average reload time of about 0:45 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapons gets the edge?" Geoff asked.

"For me i would have to call it even, although the 8-Pound Cannon was more accurate and was faster reload the 6-Pound Cannon dealt the damage, and was more versatile edge even." Dr. Dorian said.

"Disagreed, I would have to give it to the 8-Pound Cannon its faster reload, and it was just able to deal more damage then the 6-Pound Cannon, edge 8-Pound Cannon." Mack said.

"I agree with Mack the 8-Pound Cannon deals more damage is much faster to reload edge 8-Pound Cannon." Geoff said.

Edge: 8-Pound Cannon

Legacies

Midnight Ride v. Deceto de Guerra a Muete

"Mason what made Paul Revere such an infamous general? Mack asked.

"He is most known for his Midnight Ride, which took place on April 18, 1775 he went around riding to each house with colonists, he famously said the British are Coming, he also warned the men that the Redcoats were marching towards Lexington and Concord, where he fought alongside his men to victory." Mason explained.

"Jean what was it that made Simon Bolivar an effective military leader?" Mack asked.

"Well, he noticed that the Spanish reign over the South America he launched his Deceto de Guerra a Muete which translated to english is Decree of War to the Death, which was a decree that issued that he would be permitted to kill any civilian that was born in Spain and he used this later in life during his military career." Jean explained.

"Both of these men are legendary in their own ways but Paul Revere's Midnight Ride gets the edge do to the fact that he rode around t every house he could just to warn his men that the British were advancing on Lexington and Concord edge Paul Revere." Mack said.

Edge: Midnight Ride

Battle:  
Paul Revere: 5  
Simon Bolivar: 5

Simon Bolivar and 4 Bourgeois Revolutionaries when Simon Bolivar saw Paul Revere sitting down around a campfire with 4 Colonial Minutemen, when one of the Minutemen aimed his Pennsylvanian Long Rifle and he fired it hitting a Bourgeois Revolutionary in the chest sending him flying backwards. Then Simon Bolivar ordered his men to return fire and they all hit a Colonial Minutemen in the chest killing him. (4-4) Then Simon Bolivar ran towards his 8-Pound Cannon and he fired it hitting a Colonial Minutemen in the stomach killing him. (3-4) Then Paul Revere fired back firing his 6-Pound Cannon and hit a Bourgeois Revolutionary in the shoulder sending him flying backwards. (3-3) Then Simon Bolivar ordered his men to retreat as Simon Bolivar fired his 8-Pound Cannon destroying his 6-Pound Cannon. Then Paul Revere ordered his men to fire their rifles and one hit a revolutionary in the throat, the other shot Simon Bolivar in the shoulder. (2-3) Then Simon Bolivar jumped onto his horse and he charged toward a Colonial Minutemen and he stabbed him in the shoulder killing him. (2-2) Then Paul Revere drew his Calvary Saber and he road past a revolutionary, and he slashed him across the throat killing him. (1-2) Then a Colonial Minutemen shot Simon Bolivar's horse sending him flying off, to the ground then the Colonial Minutemen charged but Simon Bolivar thrust his Rapier forward and he stabbed the minutemen in the chest killing him. (1-1) Then Paul Revere jumped off his horse and Simon Bolivar and Paul Revere began to clash swords, when Revere cut Bolivar across the cheek, then Bolivar whacked his Saber out if the way and stabbed him through the throat, then Paul Revere slowly fell down dead. (1-0) Then Simon Bolivar raised his Rapier in the air i victory.

Simon Bolivar: 50.2% Paul Revere: 49.8%  
Rapier: 51% Calvary Saber: 49%  
Baker Rifle: 32% Pennsylvanian Long Rifle: 68%  
8-Pound Cannon: 53% 6-Pound Cannon: 47%  
Wins: 2,524 Wins: 2,476

"The reason Simon Bolivar won was because he had far more powerful 8-Pound Cannon and cause his Rapier dealt a little bit more damage then the Calvary Saber, Paul Revere was lethal at long range with his Long Rifle." Mack explained.

"Both warriors were very lethal and this was a close match up but Simon Bolivar was able to beat Paul Revere." Dr. Dorian said.


	9. 13 US Army Rangers v Vampires

Battle of Super-Human and Near Super-Human

Vampires:  
Close Range: Bite  
Mid-Range: Claws  
Special: Super Human Strength & Speed  
Long Range: Vampire Roar

US Army Rangers:  
Close Range: SOCp  
Mid-Range: M4 Commando  
Special: M16 Claymore  
Long Range: SR-25 Sniper Rifle

"Okay guys we've got are first fiction v. non-fiction matchup both of these warriors are super human, US Army Rangers versus Vampires." Geoff said.

"One of these warriors is a apex predator compared to Americas most elite well trained, military force." Mack said.

Representing the Vampires is world famous novelist Steve Niles.  
"The Vampires, are apex predators they have every thing the deadliest warrior need the Super-Human Strength and Speed." he explained.

Fighting for the US Army Rangers is current Ranger Tim Kennedy.  
"The US Army Rangers are the best the United State military has to offer, we have the training in are favor and we have the weapons in a favor theirs no question we've beat every enemy out their Vampires will give us a challenge but we will prevail." he explained.

"Now with Vampires and US Army Rangers their hug amounts of ex-factors such as Endurance and Hand-to-Hand combat, both are ex-factors we can plug into the sim." Robert Daly explained.

Close Range  
Vampire Bite v. SOCp

Both Vampires and US Army Ranger bring unique fighting skills to this battle, the Vampires come to battle with his razor sharp teeth, to test the Vampire Bite we've set up a Crocodile sitting in the middle of the room the animal expert steps up with a load cell the Crocodile bite the load cell with a force over 12.000 pounds. The Vampire expert step up to a US Army Ranger stand in, steps up with a Vampire teeth stand ins. Once Geoff gave the count down Steve began to chew on the US Army Ranger stand-ins skull and killed the target within 0:02.56 Seconds.

"Okay, you've killed the target within two-seconds and in a bite." Dr. Dorian said.

"Well this is what a cat fight, no its a war when you bring a bite to a war your dead we bring a more powerful short range fighting style called SOCp which is made for maximum damage and getting back to your tools." Tim said.

"Yes you have SOCp and guns to your advantage but the Vampire is immortal the only way to kill it is to cut off its head or take out the heart." Steve Niles stated.

To test the SOCp Mack and Tim step into a square, Mack grabbed Tim's M4 but Tim head butted him, then he through Mack to the ground and aimed his M4 at Mack then, Mack scrambled and gabbed Tim from behind but Tim knee stomped him then he grappled, him and kicked him backwards and he aimed his M4 once more

"For me i would have to give the edge to the Vampires their bite can kill then US Army Rangers within 2 seconds and then he/she can move onto the next Ranger edge Vampires Bite." Dr. Dorian said.

"My edge would have to be a draw the SOCp of the US Army Rangers can drop or stun a Vampire before he shoots him in the heart or obliterates his skull, edge even." Mack said.

"I agree with the Doc on this one, the Vampire Bite deals death then the SOCp, edge Vampire Bite." Geoff said.

Edge: Vampire Bite

Mid-Range  
Claws v. M4 Colt Commando

"The Vampires Claws, was like a Medieval weapon, it can kill a man with a single swing." Steve explained.

To test the Vampire Claws we've set up 15 Jell Torsos, we've got a speed board breaker once Geoff gave the count down the speed board breaker began to run toward the torsos and he began to quickly slash and smash skulls when, Geoff yelled out time.

"Within 1:13 seconds you've killed about 9 out of the fifty targets." Dr. Dorian said.

"This may have killed many people but again this is not a cat fight its a war, the US Army Rangers, brought to war a effective Carbine, the M4 Commando was accurate and powerful for farther distance." Tim explained.

To test the M4 Commando, we've set up 15 more Jell Torsos, once Geoff gave the count down Tim began to fire his M4 Commando and he began to hit the targets in the chest and head, when he walked towards the targets and continued to shoot the targets in the chest.

"Okay, this is a much more effective then the Vampire claws you also killed 12 out of 15 so your more lethal at a distance." Dr. Dorian said.

"Yeah and with this assault rifle versus claws eventually in the battle the Vampire will become fatigued, compared to you when you only pull the trigger the gun does the work for you edge, M4 Commando." Geoff said.

"I disagree the Vampire is invincible, the M4 deals damage to humans but shooting a vampire in the chest is just stupid, edge Vampire Claws." Mack said.

"I would call it even, the M4 Commando has the range but if the Vampire closes that distance and gets closer your in trouble edge even." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Even

Special  
Super-Human Speed & Strength v. M16 Claymore & SR-25 Sniper Rifle

"Steve what made the Vampire's what they are today?" Mack asked.

"Well, out of about ten-thousands years Vampires were given super-human strength able to throw a man into a wall using one hand killing a man with one blow, but what matters most is he Vampires super-human speed, what you cant see you cant shoot so with this the Vampires have the upper hand." Steve explained.

"This may be perfect ex-factors, but the US Army Rangers brought to battle with a powerful Mine, accurate sniper rifle with a high rate of fire." Tim explained.

To test the Claymore mine we've set up three targets in front of a Claymore, Tim set up the Claymore and he waited for Geoff gave the count down Tim set off his Claymore and it went off blowing the closest target sky high and killing the other two with the shrapnel and shockwave.

"So this weapon deals more damage then the super-human strength and speed of the Vampires." Dr. Dorian said.

"We've still have got to test the SR-25 Doc." Geoff said.

To test the SR-25 we've set up five targets down range once Geoff gave the count down Tim began to fire his SR-25 and he shot one target in the heart, then he continued to fire his SR-25 and he shot two more targets in the head, then he fired his alt three shots hitting the last target multiple times.

"So no question the US Army Rangers get the edge, do to the fact that the Claymore and SR-25 combo can actually kill edge US Army Rangers." Geoff said.

"Agreed edge US Army Rangers, they Claymore Mine and SR-25 deal damage then the Vampires Super Human strength and speed edge US Army Rangers." Mack said.

"I agree with you both 110% edge US Army Rangers, it kills with every shot and blast." Dr. Dorian said.

Battle:  
Vampires: 3  
US Army Rangers: 14

10 US Army Rangers were walking around a were walking around a warehouse, looking for Taliban when the female Ranger pointed to a room and five rangers ran up in to the room, later in the Warehouse 3 Vampires woke up from their coffins and the Vampire leader directed his vampires to split up, and one of the vampire went up to the five rangers in the room and the Ranger opened fire and the female vampire began to run around dodging the bullets and she slashed two rangers across the face killing them instantly. (3-12) Then she began to run around again and began to take shots into the chest and she slashed two rangers across head, then he threw another ranger in the wall, then she stomped onto hit skull killing him. (3-9) Then she was shot in the shoulder by the ranger snipers SR-25 then she ran towards the sniper but as she neared him he set off the claymore next to him and killed himself, and blew the vampire to bits not being able to survive anymore. (2-8) Then three US Army Rangers were walking through the halls, when one of them saw a Vampire run towards them and they began to fire their M4 Colt Commandos, when the Vampire began to take the shots two the chest and he slashed one of them across the chest then he threw another onto the ground, then he knocked the M4 Colt Commando from his hands and he through him to the side and the ranger scrambled for his M4 Colt Commando and he aimed it hitting the Vampire in the heart then he shot him again in the head. (1-6) Then the Vampire leader ran in front of the ranger grabbed him and bit him in the neck and he drained him of all his blood and he dropped his dead body onto the floor. (1-5) Then the Vampire leader began to run across the warehouse, when he ran into the last five rangers and he ran up to them, and he began to take the blows to the chest, then one of the Rangers was whacked across the head, then a wounded ranger set off his Claymore and sent the Vampire flying backwards then the vampire scrambled to his feet and he whacked to more Rangers across the face. (1-2) Then the last two rangers began to fire the M4 Commandos, and one of Ranger was thrown to the side and the Ranger leader and the Vampire leader began to fight each other, and the Vampire punched the US Army Ranger in the stomach and then the Vampire leader threw him to the side then the Vampire leader slashed him across the face multiple times. (1-1) Then the Ranger now the new leader began to fight the Vampire leader and the Vampire slashed him across the face wounding him then the Ranger leader whacked him across the face then he shot him multiple times in the chest, obliterating his chest. (0-1) Then the US Army Ranger leader raised his fist in the air in victory shouting "Rangers Lead The Way." in victory.

US Army Rangers: 51% Vampires: 49%  
SOCp: 37% Vampire Bite: 63%  
M4 Commando: 52% Vampire Claws: 48%  
Claymore Mine & SR-25: 81% Super Human Strength & Speed: 19%  
Wins: 2,507 Wins: 2,493

"The Reason the US Army Rangers won was because of of his high powered M4 Commando and his SR-25 and Claymore Mine Combo." Mack said.

**Hope you enjoyed this special episode note i will be having a rematch for this match-up tomorrow August 12, 2013, no moving to each Monday Night do to the fact that school is staring soon :(**

**Aug 12.**

**US Army Rangers v. Vampires Rematch**

**Aug 19.**

**Persian Immortal v. Hashashin**

**Aug 26.**

**Spanish Foreign Legion v. Gurkhas**

**Sept 2.**

**Vasco Nunez de Balboa v. Suleiman the Magnificent**

**Sept 9.**

**Anglo-Saxon Huskarl v. Carthaginian Legionnaires**

**Sept 16.**

**Caligula v. Ramesses II**

**Sept 23.**

**Alexander Nevsky v. Cesare Borgia**

**Oct 30.**

**Ninja v. Pirate**

**Oct 7.**

**Viking v. Mongol**

**Oct 14.**

**Pol Pot v. Che Quevara**

**Oct 21.**

**Vlad the Impaler v. Musketeers**

**Nov 1 Finale Part 1 and 2.**

**Part 1 William the Conqueror v. Hannibal Barca**

**Part 2 James-Younger Gang v. the Bonnie & Clyde Gang**


	10. 14 US Army Ranger v Vampire Rematch

US Army Rangers v. Vampires

US Army Rangers:  
Close Range: SOCp  
Mid-Range: M4 Commando  
Special: M16 Claymore & SR-25 Sniper Rifle

Vampires:  
Close Range: Vampire Bite  
Mid-Range: Vampire Claws  
Special: Super Human Strength & Speed

"Okay, guys we've got our first deadliest warrior re-match, since we've already seen weapons tested it now time to plug in the ex-factors." Geoff explained.

"So, the Vampire is the apex predator its faster then a human its stronger then a human but it can actually tire how do you rate the Vampire for Endurance?" Dr. Dorian asked.

"Well the Vampire gets the advantage here but we rated the Vampire at a 93 to the US Army Ranger 88, now for Training the US Army Rangers have fought very were they know how to adapt, however the Vampire has been around for centuries so we rated them at 100 to the US Army Rangers 90, for Strength the US Army Rangers are not average humans they are perfect when it comes down to hand-to-hand, so we've rated them at a 91 to the Vampires 100, for Hand-to-Hand the US Army Rangers have the edge here goes they use their fists to disable the Vampire and then they can shoot it in the heart with his M4 Commando, to the Vampire they have their Claws but after that they are just animals so we've rated the US Army Rangers at a 88 to the Vampires 83." Robert Daly explained.

"So lets see who wins this ultimate Match-up." Mack said.

Vampires: 3  
US Army Rangers: 25

Robert clicks the switch, and we see another Warehouse at night we see three vampires walking around the lower levels, when 25 US Army Rangers jumped into the warehouse through the roof. Then the US Army Rangers began to walk through the halls when one saw a Vampire and he aimed his SR-25 fired it hitting the Vampire in the shoulder then the Vampire charged and he slashed the sniper across the face, before he turned around and slashed two more Rangers before they could fire their M4 Commandos, then a Ranger ran up fired his M4 and hit the Vampire in the chest multiple times, and he jumped into the air and the US Ranger set off his Claymore that was attached to his chest killing himself and the male vampire.

Vampires: 2  
US Army Ranger: 21

Then the Female vampire and lead Vampire charged through the hallway and saw the dead Vampire on the ground and they both roared, and ran after the other Rangers, when the Female Vampire began to slash the remaining US Army Rangers in the skull, one Ranger aimed his SR-25 down range and the Vampire began to slash, and she exposed her heart to the Ranger sniper and he fired hitting her in the Heart and she was able to throw a Ranger into a wall wounding him before she fell over dead.

Vampires: 1  
US Army Ranger: 10

Then the Vampire leader began to run down the halls, then he saw the wounded ranger on the floor and he grabbed her by the throat and he bit her on the throat and the other ranger came up fired their M4 Commandos, and the Vampire through the Ranger into the others and he jumped into the air and slashed them both across the face, then he ran towards the remaining 7 US Rangers, and he slashed one across the throat and he slashed another across the face, then he punched a ranger in the face and then he slashed him up the face. Then the Ranger leader ran up the stairs as he heard the machine gun fire he turned the corner to see the last US Rangers killed by the Vampire leader, then he aimed his M4 Commando and he fired it but the Vampire ran up to him grabbed his M4 Commando and punched him back down the stairs, then the Ranger scrambled to his feet and he grabbed his SR-25 and he began to shoot the Vampire leader in the chest, then the Vampire grabbed the Ranger and he dug his teeth into his throat and sucked him of his blood, and the Vampire leader let the Ranger go and he grabbed his throat and he fell down dead. Then the Vampires looked around saw all the other Rangers dead and he raised his arm in the in victory.

Vampires: 52% US Army Rangers: 48%  
Vampire Bite: 71% SOCp: 29%  
Vampire Claws: 53% M4 Commando: 47%  
Super-Human Strength & Speed: 10% Claymore Mine & SR-25: 90%  
Ex-Factors:  
Endurance: 93 Endurance: 88  
Training: 100 Training: 90  
Hand-to-Hand: 88 Hand-to-Hand: 83  
Strength: 100 Strength: 91  
Wins: 2,716 Wins: 2,294

"The Vampires won this match-up cause it dominated the ex-factor and in close range and mid-range weapons." Mack explained.

**Well if any of you guys or gals want me to do a match-up you want to see don't hesitate to ask.**

**I will also be doing a rematch with the Kublai Khan versus El Cid match up, and also another perfect match-up for the season 2 preview a match up that can actually happen.**

**Season 2 Episode 1 Part 2**

**Battle of World War III**

**North Korean Special Operation Force: North Korea's most elite fighters who will not hesitate to kill anybody in their paths.**

**Vs.**

**707th Special Mission Battalion: The White Tigers called to defend South Korea after the Munich Massacre.**

**the North Korean's come to battle with...**

**NKSOF:**

**Close Range: Tae Kwan Do & Hapkido**

**Mid-Range: Type 68 AKM**

**Long Range: PSL Sniper Rfile**

**Explosives: Anti-Personnel Box Mine**

**White Tigers:**

**Close Range: ?**

**Mid-Range: Daewoo K-2**

**Long Range: MSG-90 Sniper Rifle**

**Explosives: ?**

**All the Question Marks are areas I need weapons for, so if any of you guys and again or gals can send me the weapons used by the 707th Special Mission Battalion, "White Tiger."**

Next-Week The Battle of the Opposites.

Persian Immortal: Ancient Persia's most elite fighters whose War Chariots conquered million of people.

Vs.

Hashashin: Ancient assassins of the Arabic Lands, known to kill anyone they are ordered to by their leaders.

Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?


	11. 15 Persian Immortal

**Summer is now gone well at least for me however keep your heads up when working on school goes near the beginning of ebvery week I will be posting perfect Match-ups so "Live Long and Prosper."**

Persian Immortal: Ancient Persia's elite fighters, first to utilize War Chariots in battle.

Vs.

Hashashin: Ancient assassins of the Ancient Arabic Lands, known to kill anyone their ordered to.

"So we've got a match-up that I've been wanting to see this whole season, the Persian Immortal, Persia's best trained fighting force versus the Hashashins ancient assassins trained to kill anyone that they are ordered to" Geoff said.

"I agree Geoff time to look at my tell of take." Dr. Dorian said.

Persian Immortal: Circa: 500 BC  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 160 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Sagaris  
Persian Composite Bow  
Chariot Scythe  
Leather with Bronze Scales  
Wicker Shield

Hashashin:  
Circa: 1080  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 145 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor  
Scimitar  
Knives  
Poisoned Khanjar  
Leather & Chainmail  
Battle Shield

"Okay guys this is an ultimate battle of the opposites, the Persian Immortal ancient Persia's most elite fighters versus the Hashashin Ancient Egypt's most infamous assassins." Geoff said.

"This is the match-up we've all been waiting to see as Persia's most elite fighters go head-to-head with the Hashashin, for me I would have to say this we be the closest match-up yet." Dr. Dorian said.

"Lets not forget the Ex-factors such as Training, Armor Fail Rate, Agility Strength, Domination, Killer Instinct, Endurance." Mack said.

Short Range

Sagaris v. Scimitar

"The Sagaris was about 1 foot long it had a 5 inch stabbing pike and a 4 inch crescent shaped axe head for cutting it weighed about 2 pounds it was made to acted like a pendulum you let the weighted of the axe do the work for you." Dave explained.

To test the Sagaris we've set up a single armored target wearing the Hashashin's Leather & Chainmail it also hold a Battle Shield once Geoff gave the count down the Persian Immortal expert swung his Sagaris and hit the Battle shield with the pike end breaking through the shield but he struggled to get it out then he stabbed through the Leather and Chainmail then he tore it out and then he chopped with the axe end into the targets throat.

"Okay so you've pierced through the armor, with and instant kill you also pierced through the shield but not enough to touch the man behind the shield the neck shot is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"This did pierce through the shield and armor but the Hashashin's Scimitar has a longer reach and more powerful cutting blade its perfect for cutting off limbs as well as heads." the Hashashin expert.

To test the Scimitar we've set up another armored target wearing the Persian Immortals Leather Lamellar and Bronze Scales and Wicker Shield once Geoff gave the count down the Hashashin swung his Scimitar and slashed it across the Wicker Shield cuting the shield in two pieces then he kicked the shield away then he slashed the across the chest armor majorly denting it then he spun around and decapitated it.

"Okay so you've cut completely through the Wicker Shield and only majorly dented the Armor, and you also decapitated the targets all attacks combined would be two instant kills or probably just a single kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which short range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Sagaris it went completely through the Leather and Chainmail edge Sagaris Axe" Geoff said.

I would have to disagree the Scimitar has the long range then the Sagaris and it also went through the Wicker Shield, and it also was able to slice the targets head off in one clean slice edge Scimitar" Mack said.

"I agree the Scimitar was able to cut through the Wicker Shield and it also dealt a load of damage to the Persian Immortals armor although it did not cut through the armor edge Scimitar." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Scimitar

Long Range

Persian Composite Bow v. Throwing Knives

"The Persian Composite Bow was what allowed the Persian Empire conquer millions of people it was about 2 feet long with a Recurve style, and its arrows we're about 8 inches long and had heavy arrow heads that allow it to pierce armor at a longer range" Dave explained.

To test the Persian Composite Bow we've set up four targets at 25, 55, 75, and 100 yards away once Geoff gave the count down the Persian Immortal expert began to fire his Bow and he hit a target in the chest then he drew another arrow and hit the target in the throat at 55 yards away then he fired off another shot hitting the target at 75 yards in the shoulder, then he drew his last arrow and hit the target a 100 yards in the foot.

"Okay so you've got all four hits but only three instant kills in 0:45 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Hashashin came to battle with a lethal throwing blade that will kill the Persian Immortal with a knife throw to the throat." the Hashashin expert said.

To test the Throwing Knives we've set up four block targets at 15 feet away once Geoff gave the count down the Hashashin expert throw a knife into a targets heart then he rolled to the side threw another hitting a target in the chest, then he stood up and he threw another knife hitting a target in the throat. Then grabbed two more knives and threw them both and both knives hit the last target in the shoulder and right chest.

"Okay...so you've got all four instant kills, but despite the fact, it does not have the same range as the Persian Immortal Composite Bow." Dr. Dorian explained.

"So no question needed the edge has to go to the Persian Immortals Composite Bow, it had a longer range then the Hashashin's Knives, and it was able to kill all for targets at a distance with a faster time edge Persian Composite Bow." Geoff said.

"I agree the Persian Composite Bow has the long range with more kill ability and even if the Hashashin can clear that range the Persian Immortal has more reliable armor and his Sagaris would be able to kill the Hashashin edge Persian Composite Bow." Mack said.

"I agree 100% the Persian Composite Bow deals greater damage at a distance, not only that but the Heavy Leaf arrowheads would be able to pierce the Leather Lamellar and Chainmail worn by the Hashashin's edge Persian Immortal." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Persian Composite Bow

Special

Chariot Scythe v. Poisoned Khanjar

"The Persian's brought to battle technology and vehicles, the Persian War Chariots and a blade on the wheels to dice and slice any enemy that gets in the way of the spiked blades." the Persian Immortal explained.

To test the Chariot Scythe we've set up two pig carcasses once Geoff gave the count down the Persian Immortal expert began to drive his Chariot and then he aimed his Chariot Scythe and he sliced the first pig carcasses and cut its legs off then he gutted the second target.

"Okay, this is actually a lethal weapon however it looks like only one of these targets is killed, and the first one would be and instant kill, and you also have to aim and if someone has the timing he could jump over the blade duck or jump to the side." Dr. Dorian said.

"This, maybe perfect battlefield technology but the Hashashin weapon of choice to fight the Persians Chariot Scythe is a poisoned dagger that if you get cut or stabbed by this weapon your dead." the Hashashin expert said.

To test the Poisoned Khanjar we've set up a two targets once Geoff gave the count down the Hashashin expert screamed and he began to slash and and stab the first target across the chest then he jumped into the air kicked the target to the ground and then he stabbed it twice before jumping onto the next target slashing it across the chest twice then he slit its throat.

"So with multiple strike you've got two kills and all you really need is one strike goes the Khanjar's blade is poisoned you get stabbed you go down then you die." Dr. Dorian explained.

"So the edge has to go to the Poisoned Khanjar it is really a weapon compared to the Chariot Scythe when you have to aim the blades to get a kill and it also can kill you with one stab or slash edge Poisoned Khanjar." Geoff said.

"I would have to give it to the Chariot Scythe it dealt more damage then the little Khanjar although it maybe damaging with the poison but you have to get past the Chariot Scythe edge Chariot Scythe." Mack said.

"Disagreed the Poisoned Khanjar is a real weapon not just battlefield technology, it also has the poison to the Hashashin's advantage, the Hashashin can kill the Immortal with only one strike thats whats gets it my edge. Edge Poisoned Khanjar." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Poisoned Khanjar

Ex-Factors

"Lets start this off with Training the Persian Immortals are the best trained most elite fighter for Persia they start weapon training at a young age, but with the Hashashin they have legendary training allowing them to assassinate the men they are ordered to so we rated the Persian Immortal at a 80 to the Hashashins 78, for Armor we've seen in these last couple of test that the Persians have better armor so we've rated them at a 34 to the Hashashins 75. For Agility both of these warrior are very agile but the Hashashins get the edge cause they have to kill the man then quickly make his escape so the Hashashin got a 88 to the Immortals 83. Now with killer instinct both have to be able to be trained in order to walk up to a man and take a blade to his chest so we've rated the Immortal at a 93 to the Hashashins 90, with Endurance the Immortals are treated like kings after and before a battle getting the best food, and a trained to be very agile and keep fighting until they are dead so we rated them at a 89 to the Hashashins 92." Robert Daly said.

"Okay so we've got all the weapons and plugged in all the ex-factors lets see who is the Deadliest Warrior." Geoff :

Persian Immortal: 5  
Hashashin: 5

Five Persian Immortals were moving through a field in Persia, when Five Hashashins came up and they were sneaking through the bushes and the Immortal leader saw the movement in the brush and he sent in 3 Immortals to look at what it was and he drew an arrow, and the Chariot Driver began to drive around the brush in a square when one of the Immortals was hit in the throat by a Hashashin's Knife, and he fell over dead. (5-4) Then the Immortal leader fired his Bow but missed what ever was in the bushes then an Immortal jumped to the side as a Hashashin slashed his Khanjar but the Persian Immortal swung his Sagaris and he hit the Hashashin in the throat with the axe end. (4-4) Then the Immortal leader ordered his driver to stop and he jumped off the Chariot and he drew his Sagaris and he jumped into the bushes and on of the Hashashins jumped out into the open and he threw his knife but it bounced off of a Persian Immortals armor and then the Immortal fired his Composite Bow and he hit the Hashashin in the chest sending him flying backwards. (3-4) Then a Immortal quickly ran into a the bushes and a Hashashiin slashed his Scimitar and nearly lopped off the Persian's head then the Immortal swung his Sagaris but the Hashashin blocked it with his shield and the dropped his shield taking his Sagaris with it then he swung his Scimitar once more and he cut the Persian Immortals head off. (3-3) Then a Persian Immortal drew an Arrow and pulled back the Bow string and began to look for a Hashashin he saw moments before and then he looked up into a tree were a Hashashin was sitting and he fired his Bow and only cut the Hashashin across the cheek and he fell out of the tree then he stood up and he drew his Poisoned Khanjar and he charged but the Persian Immortal to jumped to the side and punched him in the stomach then you through him to the side then he grappled him and then he punched him twice across the chest then he put his hands onto the Hashashins throat and choked him to death. (2-3) Then the Immoral leader jumped back onto his Chariot then the Persian Immortal driver saw a Hashashin and he charged and the Hashashin drew his Scimitar and he charged but the Hashashin had his legs cut off by the Chariot Scythe and he died slowly. (1-3) Then the Hashashin leader jumped out of cover and the last three Persian Immortals were riding on the Chariot and the Hashashin charged then the Persian Immortal leader fired his Bow but missed then the Hashashin threw his Knife and hit the driver in the shoulder and the driver crashed the Chariot. (1-2) Then the Hashashin leader ran up to the last two Persian's and he swung his Scimitar and the wounded Immortal had no time but to scream before he was hit in the stomach, then the Hashashin twisted his Scimitar killing him. (1-1) Then the Persian Immortal rolled to the side and drew his Sagaris and Wicker shield then the Hashashin swung his Scimitar and he cut the shield in two pieces, then the Hashashin swung his Scimitar again but the Persian Immortal blocked swung his Sagaris and hit the Hashashin in the hi making him drop his Scimitar then he drew his Khanjar and went to stab him but the Immortal stabbed him int he side of the throat with the pike end killing him then he tore it out and roared "Persia!" in victory.

Persian Immortal: 54% Hashashin: 46%  
Sagaris: 54% Scimitar: 46%  
Persian Composite Bow: 94% Knife: 6%  
Chariot Scythe: 69% Poisoned Khanjar: 31%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Armor: 7% Armor: 23%  
Shield: 11% Shield: 12%  
Wins: 2,894 Wins: 2,106

"The reason the Persian Immortals won was because they had more powerful weapons and that his armor was more protective the Hashashins only had weapons made for assassinating, compared to the Persian Immortals weapons that were made for war." Mack said.

"The Persian Immortals Sagaris, Composite Bow, Chariot Scythe although they were separated by nearly thousands of years it goes to show that the better trained warriors won." Geoff said.

**I will be surprised if you didn't bite your nails in that final battle however the Immortals were victorious / If any of you want a good Deadliest Warrior match-up look at DeadAliveManiac's Simon Bolivar v. George Washington one of my favorite match-ups he has done so far. The Sagaris got more kills then the Scimitar do to the fact that the Scimitar struggled to get through the Leather with Bronze Scales which is why the Immortals crushed the Hashashins.**

Next Week Two Modern Warriors Who Changed the Course of World War I and World War II.

Spanish Foreign Legion: Spain's Notorious Fighters, who Assisted Francisco Franco During the Spanish Civil War.

Vs.

Gurkhas: Nepal's Elite Fighters who are Known Their Infamous Training Brought Down from Father to Son.

**Also Special Announcement Season 2 Is Official Opening With.**

**Back for Blood Warriors, Modern & Ancient Generals**

**North Korean Special Operation Forces v. 707th Special Mission Battalion**

**Knight v. Samurai**

**Robert E. Lee v. Sir Isaac Brock**

**Colonial Minutemen v. French Revolutionary Militia**

**I also have a little preview for three match-ups you will see in Season 3 at least for now and what I have planned. (Note I brought back some losers to see if they can beat each other.)**

**Lewis and Clark v. Davy Crockett**

**Yung Lu v. Qin Shi Huang**

**Hawaiian Koa v. Maori Warrior**

**Two Insane Match-Ups you would have to see to believe also don't be shy on sending me any ideas I need more Ancient Warriors (No more generals I only need Warriors such time periods being 41 BC and 1400 AD But would like to thank all my viewers) that liked my deadliest Warrior Match-ups I will have more to come. Hope you all had a great summer see you next week on **

**Spanish Foreign Legion v. Gurkhas.**


	12. 16 Spanish Foreign Legion v Gurkhas

Spanish Foreign Legion: Spain's Notorious Fighters, who Assisted Francisco Pizarro During the Spanish Civil War.

Vs.

Gurkhas: Nepal's Elite Fighters who are Known For Their Knife, and Their Infamous Training Brought Down from Father to Son.

"Okay guys we've got two warriors who've changed the courses of World War I and II Spanish Foreign Legion versus Nepal's Gurkhas" Geoff said.

"Lets start off with my Tell of the Take." Dr. Dorian said.

Spanish Foreign Legion:  
Circa: 1920-1925  
Age: 35  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 155 Pounds  
Weapons:  
1916 Spanish Mauser  
F.A.O Light Machine Gun  
Combat Knife

Gurkhas:  
Circa: 1940-1945  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 135 Pounds  
Weapons:  
Enfield No. 4 Rifle  
Bren Light Machine Gun  
Khukuri

Close Range

Combat Knife v. Khukuri

"The Khukuri was about 10 inches long and about 1/5 a pound it was much like a Carthaginian Falcata so it had a lot of cutting and slashing power." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Khukuri we've set up two jell torsos, once Geoff gave the count down the Gurkha expert began to slash the closest target across the chest three times then he spun around and kicked it to the ground with a blow to the head, then he turned around and then he slashed the second across the chest twice then he chopped at the targets throat twice before the third swing was able to decapitate it.

"Okay, this is a perfect weapon it killed each target with one slash all other attacks and strikes were just more damage, on the first target the first strike to the chest would be and instant kill and on the second you've killed him with a slash to the chest, then you cut it head off, both instant kills in 0:28 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"This maybe a powerful slashing weapon, but the Spanish Foreign Legion brought to battle a more powerful weapon that could stab and slash to kill multiple people." the Spanish Foreign Legion expert said.

"The Combat Knife was about 7 inches long it had a very sharp blade giving it a stab and slash capability of killing more people it was about 1/3 a pound." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Combat Knife we've set up two more targets the Legionnaires have to get  
more kills on a shorter time, once Geoff gave the count down the expert began to stab the closest target multiple times, then he stabbed it once in the throat and then he slashed it across the throat, then he ran up to the second and he tackled it and stabbed it once in the chest, then he picked it up and slashed it across the throat.

"Again you've got an instant kill on the first target with all these stabs but all you really needed was the first stab to the kidney their is no way to stop that bleeding, then we look at the second target you've got a mortal wound with the stab to the stomach then you finished him off with a slash to the throat in 0:31 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which short range weapon gets the edge, for me i would have to give it to the Gurkhas Khukuri it had a longer reach and more powerful blade, edge Khukuri" Geoff said.

"My edge goes to the Spanish Foreign Legions Combat Knife it deals more damage to the targets with the stab, despite the fact the Khukuri finished the tests faster then the Combat Knife, edge: Combat Knife." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with the Doc on this one, because a stabbing weapon deals more damage then a slashing weapon edge Spanish Foreign Legions Combat Knife" Mack said.

Edge: Combat Knife

Mid-Range

1916 Spanish Mauser v. Enfield No. 4

Now both these legendary fighters Bolt Action Rifles, the Gurkhas legendary bolt action rifle is the Enfield No. 4 but the Spanish Foreign Legion fire back with a bolt action rifle of their own rifle the 1916 Spanish Mauser. To test both rifles we've set up 6 targets, two moving targets, 3 static targets, and one pop up target each expert is given 20 rounds, the Gurkhas are up first firing their Enfield No. 4 once Geoff gave the count down the expert began to fire and he missed the first two shots then he hit the next three targets then he fired off two more shots only having one shot hit the target, then he shot the pop up target in the chest, then he reloaded his Enfield No. 4 using hie strip clips, then he continued to fire, and finished off the last 3 targets.

"Okay you got 5 instant kills and one mortal wound in 1:58 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

The Legionnaires are up next firing their 1916 Spanish Mauser, once Geoff gave the  
count down the expert began to fire hitting the first two target in the chest, then he fired off three more shots having two of them hit targets in the shoulder and throat then he reloaded his rifle and fired off four more shots hitting three targets, then he reloaded again then he continued to fire the Mauser and then he missed his last two shots then he reloaded the last five shots and then he fired off four shot having two of them hit but the other grazed the target.

"Okay, you've got 3 instant kills a mortal wound and two delayed kills in 2:21 seconds." Dr. Dorian explained.

"So no question the edge has to got to the Enfield No. 4 it dealt more damage to the targets and it finished the test 0:35 seconds faster then the Spanish Mauser, edge Enfield No. 4" Geoff said.

"I agree with the Enfield No. 4 you've got ten rounds in the magazine while he's reloading i'm killing and it has a much fast reload time of 5 second compare the legionnaires 15, edge Enfield No. 4" Mack said.

"I agree 100% edge Gurkhas Enfield No. 4 dealt more damage in a faster time, edge Enfield No. 4." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Enfield No. 4

Long Range

F.A.O Light Machine Gun v. Bren Light Machine Gun

Both of these warriors come to battle with two legendary machine guns that were similar, To test the F.A.O and Bren light machine gun we've set up three targets all of them were hiding behind cover the Spanish Foreign Legionnaires are up first he is given two magazines to take out the targets reloading is necessary once Geoff gave the count down the expert began to fire his F.A.O and hit the first target in the chest multiple times, then he shot the second target in the chest then he reloaded his F.A.O then he aimed it and fired off ten more shots having six of them hitting the target in the chest and head.

"This is actually a impressive weapon you've killed each target with multiple rounds and in about 0:45 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

To test the Bren we've set up three more targets once Geoff gave the count down, the Gurkha weapons expert began to fire his Bren hitting the first target in the chest when his Bren jammed then he cleared the jam and began to fire more shots hitting the second target in chest when the Bren jammed for the second time then he cleared the jam and fired off thirteen more shots having twelve of them hit targets in the chest.

"So with this weapon you've killed each target again with multiple shots, however your Bren jammed two times and if your in battle and your weapon jams your in trouble." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which Long Range weapon gets the edge, For me i would have to give it to the F.A.O light machine gun it dealt more damage to each target in a quicker time and it didn't jam, edge F.A.O Light Machine Gun" Geoff said.

"I would have to agree the Bren does look impressive but newer technology does not normally mean better so no question the edge has to go to the F.A.O Light Machine Gun." Mack said.

"I also would have to agree the Bren is better technology, but like Mack said, newer doesn't mean better edge F.A.O Light Machine Gun." Dr. Dorian explained.

Edge: F.A.O Light Machine Gun

Battle:

Spanish Foreign Legion: 5  
Gurkhas: 5

Five Spanish Foreign Legionnaires were marching around a fort in a forest when five Gurkhas snuck up through the bushes and one of the Gurkhas jumped out of cover and began to fire his Bren light machine gun and was able to gun down one legionnaire, then the Spanish Foreign leader cranked his Spanish Mauser and shot the Gurkha in the right chest killing him. (4-4) Then the Legionnaires began to run for cover, and one of the Legionnaires fired his Spanish Mauser and hit the Gurkha leader in the shoulder then he fell down wounded then he was quickly avenged as a Gurkha fired his Spanish Foreign Legionnaire in the throat killing him. (3-4) Then a Spanish Legionnaire cranked his F.A.O light machine Gun came out of cover and a Gurkha was running across the bushes and he aimed his F.A.O and began to fire it hitting the Gurkha in the chest sending him to the ground dead. (3-3) Then a Gurkha quickly cranked his Enfield No. 4 and came out of cover and fired his rifle hitting the Spanish Foreign Legionnaire in the side of the throat killing him. (2-3) Then another Gurkha began to walk through the woods then the Spanish Foreign Legion leader cranked his Spanish Mauser fired off his last shot missing a Gurkha then he threw his Spanish Mauser to the ground grabbed the downed Legionnaires F.A.O and he began to fire it hitting a Gurkha in the chest multiple times. (2-2) Then he and his last Legionnaire began to look for the last two Gurkhas when one of the Gurkhas jumped out cranked his Enfield No. 4 and fired it hitting the last Legionnaire in the chest. (1-2) Then the Spanish Foreign Legion leader drew his Combat knife, and he slashed the Gurkha and then he rammed it into the Gurkhas stomach, then he tore it out and pushed the Gurkha to the ground. (1-1) Then the Gurkha leader jumped up behind him slashing him across the cheek, then the Spanish Foreign Legion expert punched him in the throat stunning him then he brought his Combat Knife down into the Gurkhas skull going into his brain then he twisted the blade out of his skull and kicked the Gurkha down to the ground. (1-0) Then he stood up straight and roared in victory.

Winner:  
Spanish Foreign Legion: 51.3% Gurkhas: 49.7%  
Combat Knife: 45% Khukuri: 55%  
1916 Spanish Mauser: 40% Enfield No. 4: 60%  
F.O.A Light Machine Gun: 69% Bren Light Machine Gun: 31%  
Wins: 2,508 Wins: 2,492

"The Spanish Foreign Legion won goes they had better weapons, and the Gurkhas Bren was not an effective weapon, it jammed more times in the testing and when your gun jams and you start to clear that jam you become a very open target." Mack said.

"It goes to show that newer technology does not really mean better technology, the F.A.O may have been an older version of the Bren it dealt more damage to each target in the tests and it also didn't jam" Geoff said.

Okay guys three down nine more to go, With the season 2 preview I already have a warrior but have no dates yet you might see this season in December 2013. Thank you to my good friend Seth who really wanted to see this match-up

Guan Yu v. Leif Ericsson

Next Week on September 3 Its The Match-Up We've all been waiting for

**Sorry guys i forgot that I will be on a Camping trip on Monday September 2 but I will make up for it by adding the Anglo-Saxon Huskarl v. Carthaginian Legionnaire and will also be able to shorten the season also I have removed the Vlad the Impaler v. Musketeers instead I will be doing Vlad the Impaler v. Attila the Hun even though I've already used Attila the Hun earlier in the season I just could not think of anybody else for Vlad to fight AND since I also have planned to do this anyway I have a big-short story called _Omega: Lords of Ra_and I also have a book that comes after that _Omega: Invasion of the __Quorons._ Both stories will be available July 2014 and December 2015.**

Battle of the Conquerors  
Sulieman the Magnificent: One of the greatest Ottoman Sultans who nearly Conquered Europe.

Vs.

Vasco Nunez de Balboa: The New World Conquistador who Crowned Territory Under Spanish Rule.


	13. 17 Suleiman v Vasco Nunez de Balboa

Suleiman the Magnificent: One of the greatest Ottoman Sultans who nearly Conquered Europe.

Vs.

Vasco Nunez de Balboa: The New World Conquistador who Crowned Territory Under Spanish Rule.

"Okay guys we've got two of the most famous Conquerors of the early 16th century Suleiman the Magnificent versus Vasco Nunez de Balboa

"Again we've always got to start off with my tell of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Balboa:  
Circa: 1501  
Age: 44  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 155 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Espada Ropera  
Aledarda  
Arquebus  
Spanish Mastiff  
Steel Breast Plate  
Conquistador Helmet

Suleiman:  
Circa: 1526  
Age 31  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 165 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Shamshir  
Ottoman Halberd  
Matchlock Musket  
Yataghan  
Ottoman Warrior Cuirass  
Steel Turban Helmet

Close Range

Espada Ropera v. Shamshir

"The Espara Ropera was a sword carried by many Spaniards, it was about 4.5 feet long it weighed about 3 pounds it had a very sharp tip giving it stabbing power it could also be wielded from horseback." Dave explained.

To test the Espada Ropera we've set up three pig carcasses the expert is given one strike to each target on horseback and then dismount and take out a third pop up target, once Geoff gave the count down the Balboa expert charged and he stabbed the first pig carcass in the chest, then he made his way to the second carcass stabbing it in the throat then he made his way towards the pop up target and he then thrust his Espada Ropera into its stomach then he dismounted swung his Espada Ropera and sliced right through the pig carcass like it was butter.

"Okay you've got three targets three instant kills in about 0:39 seconds, it looks like the stabbing action much more lethal on horseback then on foot i never would have guesses that." Dr. Dorian said.

"I love the Espada Ropera but I think there is just to much blade for close quarter combat, if Suleiman can close that distance your in trouble." Mack stated.

"Your right he is in trouble goes we've got a weapon that it curved that gives more room for error, and it can slash with greater ease." the Suleiman the Magnificent expert explained.

"The Shamshir was a very effective slashing weapon built for foot soldiers but way more effective on horseback, it had a weighed tip much like the Saif it was about 3.5 feet long and it weighed about 3 pounds it was a very powerful weapon made for slashing." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Shamshir we've set up three more pig carcasses one pop up target to static targets once Geoff gave the count down the Suleiman expert charged towards the first target slashed hit across the chest then he made his way towards the second target cutting it across the throat then he made his way to the third target and he slashed it across the face then he dismounted stabbed it twice in the chest then he cut straight through it in one slash.

"Okay, so you got three targets and four instant kills in 0:35 seconds thats 4 seconds separating these guys with each strike your cutting all the way through to the vital organs so your Shamshir is far more lethal then the Espaba Ropera." Dr. Dorian said.  
"So Which short range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Espada Ropera it has a longer reach and thrusting blow deals more damage then a slashing weapon on the back of a horse, edge Espada Ropera." Geoff said"

"I Disagree the Espada Ropera might have the reach, the thrusting and even the slashing power the Shamshir was able to kill more targets in a quicker time, edge Shamshir." Dr. Dorian said.

"Sorry Doc, although the Shamshir does have the more killing power the Espada Ropera just give you more options then the Shamshir on horseback as well as on foot, edge Espada Ropera." Mack said.

Edge: Espada Ropera

Mid-Range

Alabarda v. Ottoman Halberd

Now that we've seen these two Conquerors swords now before they utilize their pikemen.

"The Alabarda was about 9 feet long and it weighed around 7 pounds, it has a long pike on it and a crescent axe head, its a 3-in-1 weapon with a pike, axe and a hook to pull warriors from horseback." Dave explained.

To test the Alabarda we've set up two targets one static unarmored target and a one moving armored mounted targets once Geoff gave the count down the Balboa expert roared and stabbed the static target in the stomach with the pike end then he tore it out stabbed it through the throat and chopped into the spine then he moved towards the mounted target swung his Alabarda hooked into the armor pulled it down and stabbed it through the armor again with the axe end.

"So this is like the most deadly Knife and Fork combo I have ever seen on this show man, you pierced through the armor with the hook and axe ends and with the unarmored target you've also killed him." Dr. Dorian said.

"So Suleiman experts what do you has to defend against this?" Geoff asked.

"We've got an Poleaxe of our own design its going to be deadly with each swing and stab." the Suleiman the Magnificent expert explained.

"The Ottoman Halberd was 7 feet long weighed about 4.5 pounds it had a much, much larger axe head giving it more cutting power, also it had the hook and pike design mush like the Spaniards Alabarda." Dave explained.

To test the Ottoman Halberd we've set up two more targets one static unarmored target and one mounted armored target once Geoff gave the count down the expert swung his Ottoman Halberd and he chopped the head off in on swing, then he moved onto the second target swung his Ottoman Halberd penetrated through the armor slightly then he pulled the man off the horse and stabbed it in the face with the pike end.

"Again another deadly Knife andFork combo so no question you did kill the first man in one swing but it took you a long time to kill the second target." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which mid-range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to call it even both Polearms are equally the same in design it boils down to which warrior has the best armor, edge even." Geoff said.

"I think the Doc and I agree with you on this one although the Ottoman Halberd scratched the Conquistador armor, they both are still very similar weapons edge even, Am I right Doc." Mack exclaimed.

"Yes, however, although both weapon maybe the same design the Suleiman expert was able to kill the first target in one swing so he was not that fatigued at the end of the tests so I would love to call it even but i give a slight edge to the Ottoman Halberd." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Ottoman Halberd

Long Range

Arquebus v. Matchlock Musket

Now we've seen Balboa's Espada Ropera cut Suleiman's Shamshir to pieces, we've also seen Suleiman's Ottoman Halberd out chop the Alabarda but just slightly now we see what makes these to warriors lethal when we look at their long range weapons.

To test the Arquebus we've set four targets each expert is given as many shots as possible to hit all four targets, once Geoff gave the count down the Balboa expert aimed his Arquebus and hit the closet target in the right chest and the other target in the shoulder then he reloaded with a time of 0:43 seconds, then he aimed it and fired it hitting another target behind the first two and hit a target in the throat then he reloaded with a time of 0:47 seconds then he fired it hitting the last target in his left eye.

"So you've killed all four targets with three shots in about 2:01 second, with an average reload time of about 0:45 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

To test the Matchlock Musket we've set up four more targets once Geoff gave the count down the Suleiman the Magnificent expert fired his Musket hitting the first target in the heart but only wounded the second target with a shot to the shoulder, then he reloaded his Matchlock with a time of 0:35 seconds, then he fired off another shot hitting the third target in the throat, then he reloaded his Matchlock musket with a time of 0:28 seconds and then he fired off his last shot hitting the last target in the chest.

"Okay, compared to the Arquebus you've only killed three targets out of four in an average time of 1:11 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which long range weapon gets the edge, for me i would have to give it to the Arquebus despite its longer reload time it killed all four targets with only three shots, edge Arquebus" Geoff said.

"I agree the Matchlock Musket has a quicker reload time, because it is not an accurate as the Arquebus, so I would have to give it to the Arquebus without a doubt." Dr. Dorian explained.

"I agree 100% edge Arquebus despite the fact that the Matchlock Musket finished the test in a shorter amount of time, but if you don't kill everybody you don't get the job done." Mack said.

Edge: Arquebus

Coming-Up Next A Battle Between a Small Sharp Dagger and a Gigantic Dog Breed  
Special

Spanish Mastiff v. Yataghan

"Suleiman's side dagger or the Yataghan was about 9 inches long with a curve to it, it could both slash and stab and it weighed about half a pound." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Yataghan we've set up two pig targets once Geoff gave the count down, the Suleiman expert slashed the first pig target across the chest, then he stabbed it in the chest then he swung his Yataghan and slashed the second target across the throat then he stabbed it in the chest twice.

"Okay, so with this Yataghan dagger it killed two targets with one blow so I would like to see what Balboa has to fight against this." Dr. Dorian said.

"Well, Balboa used psychological warfare with a giant of a weapon, the Spanish Mastiff a large dog breed that he would use to find Aztecs or he would use it in torture methods having the dogs attack you until you basically bleed out." the Balboa expert said.

To test if a Spanish Mastiff can kill we've brought in two Spanish Mastiffs, we have set up a single Jell torso once Geoff gave the count down the Dog trainer let the Mastiffs go and they both jumped onto the target and one began to tear at the targets arm as the other dug its teeth into the torsos jugular. Then the trainer called the dogs off.

"Okay, so no question these Mastiffs are very lethal." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapons gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Spanish Mastiff they dealt more trauma, and it dealt more psychological warfare, edge Spanish Mastiff." Geoff said.

"I would have to disagree the Yataghan is actually a weapon made for warfare, the Mastiff maybe a perfect Psychological warfare tool, it does not stand up against the Yataghan." Mack said.

"I agree with Geoff the Mastiff is a perfect special weapon and Psychological warfare, edge Spanish Mastiff." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Spanish Mastiff

Armor

Steel Breast Plate & Conquistador Helmet v. Ottoman Cuirass & Steel Turban Helmet

"Now for me I would have to give it to Balboa his armor covers more vital areas, and it also steel versus bronze, edge Balboa" Geoff said.

"Agreed the steel breast plate is more protective then the Ottoman Cuirass, edge Balboa" Dr. Dorian said.

"Edge Steel Breast Plate and Conquistador Helmet." Mack said.

Edge: Vasco Nunez de Balboa

Battle:

Balboa: 5  
Suleiman: 5

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens out as Suleiman the Magnificent riding on horseback alongside an Ottoman horsemen and 3 foot soldiers, when Balboa and 4 Conquistadors came up and one of the two of the Conquistadors fired their Arquebus and hit the Ottoman horsemen sending him off his horse. (5-4) Then the Ottoman Foot Soldiers ran for cover as one man held his ground protecting Suleiman fired his Matchlock Musket hitting a Conquistador in the throat as he reloaded his Arquebus. (4-4) Then a Conquistador charged with his Alebarda ready and he thrust his Alebarda into the foot soldiers stomach killing him slowly then he tore out his Alebarda and went towards the last two ottomans but Suleiman ran up behind him and slashed him across the back of the throat with his Shamshir killing him. (3-3) Then as a Conquistador finished reloading his Arquebus when a Foot Soldier fired his Matchlock hitting the Conquistador in the chest wounding him and sending him flying backward then Balboa who was on horseback called his last Conquistador off so they can set up and ambush then the wounded Conquistador laid still on the ground when a Ottoman foot soldier swung his Ottoman Halberd hitting the man in the stomach killing him. (2-3) Then Suleiman road on his horse alongside his men and he looked around for Balboa who held two Spanish Mastiffs by a leash then the Conquistador fired his Arquebus to distract the Ottomans when Balboa let the Spanish Mastiffs go, and they charged through the bushes and one of the Mastiffs tackled the Ottoman with the halberd as the other ran towards Suleiman and his Foot soldier aimed his Matchlock musket fired hitting the Mastiff in the throat killing it, then the other Mastiff tore out the Ottomans jugular. (2-2) Then the Conquistador drew his Espada Ropera and then he charged then the Ottoman Foot Soldier drew his Shamshir and charged, and slashed the Conquistadors armor then the Conquistador stabbed the Ottoman Foot Soldier in the chest killing him. (2-1) Then Suleiman the Magnificent charged with his Shamshir drawn then he road past the Conquistador and slashed him across the throat. (1-1) Then he saw Balboa with his Alebarda drawn and he charged and he as slashed his Shamshir at Balboa, but Balboa swung his Alebarda and knocked him from his horse then he dropped his Alebarda drew his Espada Ropera, and Suleiman swung his Shamshir but Balboa blocked it but he was cut across the wrist while doing so, then he kicked Suleiman in the stomach then he thrust his Espada Ropera in to his stomach sending him to his knees then he reared back stabbed him through throat then he tore it out and then he cleaned his blade and Suleiman fell to the ground dead with blood all over his mouth and throat. (1-0) Then Balboa sheathed his sword then he walked off with his Mastiff following him then he bent down pet the Mastiff and fed him a piece of meat.

Balboa: 50.8% Suleiman: 49.2%  
Espada Ropera: 47% Shamshir: 53%  
Alebarda: 44% Ottoman Halberd: 56%  
Arquebus: 60% Matchlock Musket: 40%  
Spanish Mastiff: 73% Yataghan Dagger: 27%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Armor: 6% Armor: 11%  
Helmet: 12% Helmet: 32%  
Wins: 2,530 Wins: 2,470

"So Vasco Nunez de Balboa won this match-up, cause his armor was more reliable and he was more effective at long range weapons with his Arquebus and his Spanish Mastiff got more kills then the little Yataghan" Robert Daly said.

Next-Match-Up:  
Carthaginian Legionnaires: Ancient legendary Pikemen, Foot Soldiers and Heavy Calvary that terrified Rome alongside Hannibal

Vs.

Anglo-Saxon Huskarl: King Harold Godwinson, best trained and heavily armored troops who held off against the Viking at the Battle of Stanford.


	14. 18 Huskarl v Carthaginian Legionnaire

Carthaginian Legionnaires: Ancient legendary Pikemen, Foot Soldiers and Heavy Calvary that terrified Rome alongside Hannibal

Vs.

Anglo-Saxon Huskarl: King Harold Godwinson, best trained and heavily armored troops who held off against the Viking at the Battle of Stanford.

"Okay guys we've got two legendary foot soldiers, who had only used simple weapons from Swords, Spears, in battle aw well as their preferred Armor." Geoff said.

"Why don't we start off with my tell of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Legionnaires:  
Circa: 216 BC  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 170 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Falcata  
Sarissa  
Brass Helmet  
Bronze Plate  
Bronze Shield

Huskarl:  
Circa: 1060  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 155 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Long Sword  
Bear Spear  
Steel Helmet  
Chainmail  
Kite Shield

Close Range

Falcata v. Longsword

Both warriors came to battle with two close range weapons.

"The Falcata was made out of Spanish Steel and back in the day that was the best steel you can get, it was about a 1/5 long it weighed about 2 pounds it had very unique curve to the blade giving its chopping power." Dave explained.

To test the Falcata we've set up two target one static armored target and another moving unarmored target once Geoff gave the count down the Carthaginian Legionnaire expert slashed the unarmored moving target across the chest then he stabbed it in the stomach then he slashed it across the throat, then he moved over to the armored target and he stabbed the Chainmail but only scratched it, then he chopped into the Kite Shield tore it out and then he swung his Falcata and hit the Steel Helmet denting it.

"So, you've killed the unarmored target with one strike and with the Chainmail strike you only broke one Chainmail Link, then with the shield you went completely Kite Shield then you've only dented the Helmet." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Saxons secondary weapon is a sword about 2.5 foot long and it weighed about 2 pounds it was very effective stabbing into Chainmail, it had a hilt made out of wood much like the Falcata it was perfect for slicing." Dave explained.

To test the Anglo-Saxon Longsword we've set another unarmored target and armored target wearing the Carthaginian Legionnaires Bronze Plate, Brass Helmet and Bronze Shield once Geoff gave the count down the Anglos-Saxon weapons expert swung his Anglo-Saxon Longsword and slammed it into the shield denting it, then he stabbed the targets Bronze plate piercing through it but scratched the man behind it, then he swung his Longsword for the last time and hit the helmet majorly denting it, then he moved into the unarmed target stabbed it in the chest then slashed it across the chest then he stabbed it in the throat.

"Okay, like the Falcata you've killed the unarmored target in one strike, then with the Bronze shield you only dented it, then with the Bronze plate you pierced through the plate but not enough to touch the man behind the armor then with the helmet shot you would totally kill this man with one blow." Dr. Dorian said.

"So after these last few tests which short range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Falcata it was able to get through the Kite Shield in one swing and killed the target with one swing, Edge Facata." Geoff said.

"I would have to agree but the Anglo-Saxon Longsword was able to deal more damage with one swing to the helmet, and it would be better if the Carthaginian didn't even have a helmet on that way he would die much faster and in a less painful way, edge Anglo-Saxon Longsword." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with Geoff if your shield is not so protective you will most likely die in a battlefield then if your shield was protective and the Falcata was able to kill each target with one swing, edge Falcata

Edge: Falcata

Mid-Range

Sarissa v. Bear Spear

"The Carthaginians terrified Rome with a legendary offensive formation called the Phalanx, what you would have is a row of one hundred soldiers wide and one hundred soldiers deep they would march along the battlefield and what even gets in their way gets destroyed." the Carthaginian Legionnaire expert explained.

To test the Sarissa we've set up three targets one of them armored the Legionnaire expert is given one drive by from horseback to stab the armored target then dismount and take out the other two targets, once Geoff gave the count down the Legionnaire expert charged and he stabbed the armored target in the heart then he dismounted tore the Sarissa out of the targets heart then he thrust the Sarissa into a targets stomach then he tore it out, then he stabbed a target in the shoulder.

"So you give killed two targets and only wounded the third target, in about 0:37 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Bear Spear is much sharper then the Sarissa's bronze tip, and each Huskarl would use two Spears in battle once we use the first spear we can switch to our secondary spear within seconds." The Huskarl expert said.

To test the Bear Spear we've set up three more targets once Geoff gave the count down the Anglo-Saxon Huskarl expert charged, then he stabbed the armored target in the throat then the Huskarl expert dismounted and grabbed his secondary Bear Spear and he stabbed a target in the chest, then he tore out the Bear Spear and then he threw it and imbedded the Spear into the targets chest.

"So with this weapon you've killed each target within one blow in about 0:39 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which mid-range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Bear Spear not only did it deal more damage then the Sarissa, and the Huskarls have two of them and they can turn into a long range weapon, edge Bear Spear." Geoff said.

"I would also have to give it to the Bear Spear, it dealt more damage in one strike also if you throw a spear into the targets chest then have another spear to hold back anybody else who tries to get close, edge Bear Spear." Mack said.

"I would also have to give it to the Bear Spear not only does it deal more damage, it also has a longer range then the Sarissa but the Phalanx formation is very powerful however when you have multiple spears flying threw the air that would most likely would kill, edge Bear Spear." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Bear Spear

Armor

Brass Helmet, Bronze Helmet & Bronze Shield v. Steel Helmet, Chainmail & Kite Shield

"So in these last few tests the Chainmail has been very protective of the man behind it compared to the Legionnaires armor of Bronze and Brass which maybe stronger then steel when it comes to stabbing weapons when it comes to slashing weapons it doesn't stack up to the Chainmail, edge Anglo-Saxon Huskarl." Geoff said.

"I agree although Chainmail doesn't preform to well against stabbing weapons, the Brass Helmet wasn't that protective, edge Anglo-Saxon Huskarls" Dr. Dorian said.

"I would also give the edge to the Anglo-Saxon Huskarls their armor is more protective of slashing weapons compared to the Legionnaires armor thats doesn't hold up against thrusting or slashing weapons, edge Anglo-Saxon Huskarl." Mack said.

Edge: Anglo-Saxon Huskarl

Battle:

Legionnaires: 5  
Huskarls: 5

5 Carthaginian Legionnaires were marching through a field, when five Huskarls came up and the Legionnaires formed a small Phalanx, when the Huskarls charged and one of the Huskarls threw his Bear Spear and hit the Carthaginian leader that was in front legionnaires and he died instantly. (4-5) Then the Legionnaires marched onward and one of the Huskarls hid behind his shield swung his his Longsword scratched a Carthaginians shield but the legionnaire thrust his Sarissa into the Huskarls kite shield and into the Huskarls stomach killing him (4-4) Then a Huskarl drew his Longsword and a Carthaginian swung his Falcata but the Huskarl blocked it with his Longsword then he swung his Longsword and nearly decapitated the Legionnaire and he fell to the side dead. (3-4) Then a Huskarl threw his Bear Spear but the Legionnaire ducked and dodged it then he charged with his Sarissa ready and he thrust the spear but the Huskarl moved to the side bunted him with his Kite Shield then he stabbed the Legionnaire in the throat killing him. (2-4) Then a Huskarl charged and a Carthaginian swung his Falcata but only scratched the Chainmail and stunning the Huskarl then the Legionnaire stabbed him in the lower chest and tore it out. (2-3) Then a Huskarl swung his Longsword but missed then the Legionnaire, knocked him across the face with his shield then he stabbed him in the stomach wounding him and sending him to his knees then he chopped him across the throat killing him. (2-2) Then the Huskarl leader grabbed his Bear Spear and so did his last Huskarl and they threw them one of the Spears hitting a Legionnaire in the chest sending him flying backwards, but the last Carthaginian legionnaire blocked it with his shield breaking his wrist and arm making him drop his shield. (1-2) Then the Legionnaire drew his Falcata and a Huskarl came up towards him swung his Longsword but the Carthaginian jumped of the way the he thrust his Falcata into the Huskarls stomach and he tore it out killing him. (1-1) Then the Huskarl leader drew his Falcata and picked up a kite shield and the Legionnaire swung his Falcata hitting the Huskarls shield then the Huskarl swung his Longsword but the Legionnaire blocked it with his Falcata then the legionnaire knocked the shield out of his hands with a slash to the shoulder then the Huskarl swung his Longsword holding it with both hands slamming the brass helmet and majorly denting the helmet and then blood began to fall of his skull then the Huskarl stabbed him in the leg and now the Legionnaire in the last act of strength stabbed the Huskarl wounding him then he fell over dead. (0-1) Then the Huskarl raised his Longsword in the air and roared in victory.

Winner:  
Huskarls: 50.22% Legionnaires: 49.78%  
Longsword: 54% Falcata: 46%  
Bear Spear: 51% Sarissa: 49%  
Armor Fail Rates:  
Helmet: 2.17% Helmet: 11%  
Armor: 5% Armor: 8%  
Shield: 8% Shield: 3%  
Wins: 2,596 Wins: 2,404

"The Huskarls won because they had more reliable armor, his helmet was more protective and his weapons were far more powerful then the Carthaginians Bronze Age weapons, so technology really makes a difference." Robert Daly said.

Next Week its a Battle of the most Brutal men in history.  
Caligula: The madman of Rome whose sadistic brutality, and killing methods made him known as the most hated man in Roman history.

Vs.

Ramesses II: Egypt's most beloved Pharaoh whose Pharaohs terrified and tortured his enemies Psyche.

**Sept 23.**

**Alexander Nevsky v. Richard the Lionheart (Got rid of Cesare Borgia cause he didn't stand up against Alexander so I chose Richard the Lionheart cause he is evenly matched up with Nevsky)**

**Sept 30.**  
**Ninja v. Pirate**

**Oct 7.**  
**Viking v. Mongol**

**Oct 14.**  
**Hannibal Barca v. William the Conqueror**

**Joan of Arc v. Theodoric the Great**

**Okay so I got rid of the Pol Pot match up and the James-Younger Gang v. Bonnie and Clyde gang as well, also Season 2 will be moving to Wednesdays available November 6. Season two will start off with Back for Blood Specials and the Battle of World War III North Korean Special Operations Force versus 707th Special Mission Battalion.**


	15. 19 Rameses II v Caligula

Caligula: The madman of Rome whose sadistic brutality, and killing methods made him known as the most hated man in Roman history.

Vs.

Ramesses II: Egypt's most beloved Pharaoh whose Pharaohs terrified and tortured his enemies Psyche.

"Okay guys this is the match-up we've had to date with Caligula he is a bad dude some say that he would throw people into the Arena, and be eaten alive, with Rameses II was by far the greats Pharaoh Egypt has to date and he has better military training." Geoff said.

"Okay lets just take a look at my tell of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Rameses II:  
Circa: 1279 BC  
Age: 66  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 175 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor  
Khopesh  
Hyksos Bow & Arrow  
Flanged Mace  
Pharaohs  
War Helmet  
Scale Armor  
Leather Shield

Caligula:  
Circa: 41 BC  
Age: 28  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 170 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor  
Gladius  
Manuballista  
Dolebra  
Burning Alive  
Gallic Helmet  
Lorica Hamata  
Scutum

Close Range

Khopesh v. Gladius

Both warriors were brought to battle two legendary swords.

"The Khopesh was about 2 feet long and was about 3 pounds, it had a thick curved blade made for chopping." Dave explained.

To test the Khopesh we've set up three targets once Geoff gave the count down and he slashed the first target across the chest, then he stabbed it in the stomach then he turned around and he slashed a target across the throat twice before cutting it off, then he ran up to the third target and he then thrust into the targets heart.

"Okay, you've got three instant kills and one mortal wound, one three target." Dr. Dorian explained.

"The Roman's have an answer to this Egyptian Khopesh, which is a sword that many Roman soldiers mastered in." the Caligula expert said.

To test the Gladius we've set three more jell torsos, once Geoff gave the count down the Caligula expert charged and he slammed the first target with his Scutum then he stabbed it in the heart, then he moved onto another target and he bumped him backwards with his Scutum then he stabbed it in the throat, then he moved to the last target and he slashed it across the chest twice then he stabbed it in the face.

"Okay, you've killed every target within one strike." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which short range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to Caligula his Gladius can be used alongside his Scutum, and it deals more damage then a slashing weapon edge Gladius." Geoff said.

"I would have to give it to the Khopesh it dealt more damage with a chopping weapon much like a Machete, it can lop off Caligula's head within one slice edge Khopesh." Dorian said.

"I would have to call it even, both swords are lethal in their own ways the Gladius deals great damage for stabbing but the Khopesh has more chopping and slashing weapon edge even." Mack said.

Edge: Even

Long Range

Manuballista v. Hyksos Bow

"The Roman Militaries brought to battle a powerful long range weapon called the Manuballista a mix between the Roman Scorpion and Ballista but it dealt the damage it needed to do at a distance, with the fact that it takes about 45 seconds to reload." the Caligula expert explained.

To test the Manuballista we've set up four targets all of them moving, and another wearing Rameses II Steel Scales armor, once Geoff gave count down the Caligula expert fired his Manuballista hitting one of the moving targets in the right chest, then he reloaded and he then re-aimed it and he fired it hitting a the armored through the scales only wounding it, then he reloaded aimed and fired hitting a target in the heart then he reloaded it for the last time and fired hitting the armored target in the throat.

"Okay you've got four instant kills on three targets in 3:49 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"This is a pathetic weapon Rameses II brought to battle a more accurate bow that can be used off of the back of a Chariot." the Rameses II expert said.

To test the Hyksos Bow we've set up three targets all of them wearing Caligula's armor once Geoff gave the count down the Rameses II expert drew an arrow and the Chariot driver began to drive the chariot around the targets and the archer fired and hit a target in the back, then he drew another arrow and aimed it and fired hitting a target in the heart, then he drew his last arrow and he fired it for the last time hitting a target in the throat.

"Okay we've got three instant kills on three targets in 0:55 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"So no question guys the Hyksos Bow & Arrow is a much more effective killing weapon it has a quicker reload time and it can be fired off of the Chariot edge Hyksos Bow." Geoff said.

"Agreed although the Manuballista has a greater distance and deals more damage to the targets, you've got to hit the targets on the chariot which will not be difficult to do edge Hyksos Bow" Mack said.

"I agree 100% the Hyksos Bow & Arrow deals more damage then the Manuballista and it can be used on the Chariot, and a man on foot has no chance on Earth to kill an archer on a Chariot edge Hyksos Bow." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Hyksos Bow & Arrow

Torture Methods

Burning Alive, Suicide, Eaten Alive v. Pharaohs

Now both of these near gods were known for their torture methods, Mack looks at the Caligula expert and asked him what he does to his political enemies and or anyone that pisses him off.

"Caligula was so cruel he would take anybody who gets onto his bad side he would kill you, for example Caligula's cousin whom he adopted began up hold the rome tyrant and he is jealous of his cousin and he orders him to commit suicide and his men trained the 14 year old to use the sword in the least painful way, then you look at any senator that turns on him and Caligula would have him arrested then he would torture him then he would burn them alive in another case sometimes he would remove a mans tongue and he would throw them into the Gladiatorial Arena for the man to be eaten alive by the animals inside." the Caligula expert explained.

Then Mack looked at the Rameses II expert and asked him what made Rameses II the greatest Pharaoh in Egyptian history, the Rameses II expert went to explain what made Rameses II what he was.

"King Rameses II was a legendary military leader, he built multiple large statues of himself he placed them in perfect places were their enemies would have to take in order to frighten the enemies before he met them into battle, which made them fear him before they even go close to his kingdom." the Rameses II expert said.

"Now I love the psychological warfare used by Rameses, the killing methods of Caligula are brutal having people burned alive, eaten alive, and even making them commit suicide which gives him the edge." Mack said.

Edge: Caligula

Special

Dolebra v. Flanged Mace  
Now both warrior special weapons go head-to-head, Caligula's battle axe and Rameses powerful bludgeoning mace

"The Dolebra was about two feet long and had a 5 inch blade giving it cutting power and armor piercing capabilities." Dave said.

To test the Dolebra we've set up a single armored target wearing Rameses armor, once Geoff gave the count down the Caligula expert raised his Dolebra in the air and slammed it into the armor and hit the target in the heart then he went beyond the shield chopping the arm off, then he slashed the target across the head decapitating it.

"Okay, you've pierced the armor with an instant kill and a decapitating killing blow to the head." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Flanged Mace was about a foot long and it weighed about six pounds it was made out of bronze and stone." Dave said.

To test the Flanged Mace we've set up two armored targets, once Geoff gave the count down Rameses II expert swung his Flanged mace and broke the first targets arm then he spun around and he broke its head in, then he slammed it into the chest of the second target breaking its ribs then he smashed its face.

"Okay you've got multiple kills, within one swing with this weapon." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Dolebra it is able to pierce Rameses armor and it has more killing options, edge Caligula's Dolebra." Geoff said.

"I disagree, the Flanged mace deals more damage then the Dolebra were ever you hit the target you can kill your enemies, edge Flanged Mace." Mack said.

"I Agree with Mack although the Dolebra gives you more killing options, the Flanged mace deals more damage then Dolebra and it has a longer reach, not to mention its killing power if your hit in the skull even with an helmet on your dead edge Flanged Mace." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Flanged Mace

Armor

Gallic Helmet, Lorica Hamata & Scutum v. War Helmet, Steel Scales & Leather Shield

"So in these tests which armor is more protective, for me i would have to give it Rameses its newer technological armor giving you mobility with greater protective abilities, edge Rameses." Geoff said.

"I disagree the combination of Caligula's armor is more protective then Rameses stone age weapons, so no question it has to go to Caligula's armor, edge Caligula." Dr. Dorian said.

"For me its all about which armor can take the most hits at a distance the Hyksos Bow is able to penetrate the Lorica Hamata, but the Manuballista's bolt struggles to get through the Scaled Armor, but then once you close that distance the Dolebra can penetrate the Scaled armor but the Flanged mace can't even scratch it edge Caligula." Mack said.

Edge: Caligula

Ex-Factors

"Now on the first ex-factor of Battle Strategy Rameses was a legendary military leader, but Caligula had no Strategy what so ever so we rated Rameses at a 82 to Caligula's 12, for Psychological Health Rameses is not mentally unstable compared to Caligula so we rated him at a 91 to Caligula's 9, for Domination Caligula had more power over the Roman's he ruled over, compared to Rameses who ruled his people but he only targeted him, so we rated Caligula at a 81 to Rameses II 73. For Training Rameses is a common military leader he went through training at a young age compared to Caligula who went through training how to be a sadistic emperor by his uncle at the age of 17 years old, so we rated Rameses at a 94 to Caligula's 35." Robert Daly said.

Battle:

Caligula: OOOOO  
Rameses II: ooooo Øø

Caligula and four Praetorian Guards were walking around in Rome when Rameses II and four Maryanuu soldiers came up and Rameses II got off his Chariot and Caligula saw them and three Maryanuu soldiers fired their bows, one of the Praetorian guard blocked an arrow with his Scutum then Caligula grabbed one of his guards and hid behind him and the arrow hit him in the throat then another arrow hit a guard in the chest killing him. (Ø, Ø5-3) Then a Praetorian guard loaded his Manuballista and he hid behind his Scutum as another arrow his his shield then he fired his crossbow and the bolt flew threw the air and hit a Maryanuu in the throat and he slowly fell over dead. (ø4-3) Then a Praetorian guard drew his Gladius behind Caligula, Caligula being so paranoid grabbed a Dolebra hit the guard in the gut with the pike end then he tore it out and then he bashed his skull in with it. (Ø4-2) Then a Praetorian guard drew his Gladius and a Maryanuu solider ran up to him and he swung his Khopesh and he blocked it with his Scutum then he stabbed him in the leg before slamming him with his Scutum and then he stabbed him in the throat while he was on the ground. (ø3-2) Then another Maryanuu ran up to the guard and he swung his Flanged mace but the guard blocked it with his Scutum but the mace dented the shield and broke his wrist then the Praetorian guard fell down holding his broken wrist then he thrust his Gladius into his stomach. (ø2-2) Then Rameses II drew his Khopesh and the Praetorian Guard swung his Gladius but Rameses blocked it with his shield then he swung his Khopesh slicing the guard across the throat. (Ø2-1) Then Caligula saw the last Maryanuu soldier load an arrow and he hit him in the stomach wounding him then Caligula pulled the arrow out and then the Maryanuu charged and Caligula randomly swung his Gladius slashing the soldier across the chest then he stabbed the soldier in the chest twice then he stabbed him in the chest wounding him then he pushed him to the ground, Then Rameses II came up and swung his Khopesh but Caligula moved to the side stabbed him in the hip wounding him then Rameses II grabbed his Flanged Mace and then he smashed his skull with it ending the madman tyranny once and for all then he raised his mace in the air in victory. (Ø2-0) Then Rameses II grabbed his Hyksos Bow and met up with his last man and walked away.

Winner:  
Rameses II: 56% Caligula: 44%  
Khopesh: 56% Gladius: 44%  
Hyksos Bow: 69% Manuballista: 31%  
Flanged Mace: 48% Dolebra: 52%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 3% Helmet: 2%  
Armor: 19% Armor: 21%  
Shield: 27% Shield: 11%  
Strategy: 88 Strategy: 12  
Psychological Health: 91 Psychological Health: 9  
Domination: 73 Domination: 81  
Training: 94 Training: 25  
Wins: 2,881 Wins: 2,219

"The Reason Rameses won was because he had more training and could lead men into battle more effectively then Caligula who was just a horrible military and political leader." Robert explained.

Next Week: The Battle of the Crusades  
Prince Alexander Nevsky: The Legendary Prince from Medieval Russia who famously said those who come with sword die by sword.

Vs.

King Richard I of England: The most infamous king of England who was nicknamed Richard the Lionheart for a reason during the Third Crusade.

Who Will Be The Deadliest Warrior...?


	16. 20 Alexnader Nevsky v Richard Lionheart

Prince Alexander Nevsky: The Legendary Prince from Medieval Russia who famously said those who come with sword die by sword.

Vs.

King Richard I of England: The most infamous king of England who was nicknamed Richard the Lionheart for a reason during the Third Crusade.

Who Will Be The Deadliest Warrior...?

"Okay, guys I now I might sound like a broken record but this is a great match-up with Prince Nevsky he was Prince of Rus or Medieval Russia with King Richard I of England he was by far the greatest Medieval King in the Third Crusade." Geoff said.

"I say why, don't we just look at my tell of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Nevsky:  
Circa: 1263  
Age: 42  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 175 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Rus Sword  
Bear Spear  
Rus Composite Bow  
Chainmail & Lamellar Plates  
Kite Shield  
Conical Helmet

Richard:  
Circa: 1191  
Age: 42  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 180 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Battle Axe  
Broadsword  
Crossbow  
Steel Plate & Chain  
Knight Shield  
Crusader Enclosed Helm

Representing Richard the Lionheart is Medieval Broadsword and Polearm expert Riley Heck.

"King Richard I of England, was one of the best generals in history during Third Crusade he nearly conquered all of Europe." he explained.

Fight for Alexander Nevsky and his Russian ancestors, is Medieval Rus weapons expert Vladimir Kozar.

"Alexander Nevsky, was by far the best swordsmen in all of history better then the Musketeer's or even the Samurai." he explained.

Special

Klevets v. Falchion

"Klevets, were about only one foot and had an axe head about two inches long, and a a small bludgeoning hammer on the other hand, it was very effective for piercing shields it could also be used as a distance weapon." Dave Baker said.

To test the Klevets we've set up three target one of them moving, and another holing Richard's Knight shield once Geoff gave the count down the Alexander Nevsky expert charged toward one jell torso and he slashed it across the face tearing it off, then he mover towards the shield target and he swung his Klevet and pierced the shield nearly hitting the target behind it then he threw it at the third moving target and he hit it in the shoulder sending it to the ground. "Okay, this is a very deadly weapon with the first strike you killed the target with on swing then with the second target you pierced the shield and broke the the jell torso arm with the third target this man would eventually die if he does not make it to the hospital." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Falchion was about 1.5 feet long and it had a very heavy blade on it, so it would deal damage like and axe would, but it was wielded like a sword it was effective for getting threw Plate Armor and Steel Shields, it weighed about 4 pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Falchion we've set up three more targets, one of them moving an another holding Alexander's Kite Shield once Geoff gave the count down the Richard expert swung his Falchion hitting the first target in the shoulder, then he moved towards the shielded target and he swung his Falchion and chopped through the shield hitting the man behind it in the chest, then he moved towards the moving target and he slashed it across the chest leaving the blade in then chest. "Okay so with this Falchion you've killed two targets with one swing, went through that shield like it was butter." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Falchion it went through the shield and killed two targets with inly one strike, edge Falchion" Geoff said.

"I would have to agree, the Klevets do sound like an awesome weapon but they were only able to kill one target with the Falchion we had two instant kills with only one swing so the edge has to go to the Falchion." Mack said.

"I agree with you both the Falchion killed more targets in the testing as well as went through the kite shield in one swing, edge Falchion" Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Falchion

Close Range

Rus Sword v. Battle Axe

"Alexander Nevsky was known for his skills with a sword, his Rus Sword was about two and a half feet long and it weighed about three pounds it was made for both slashing and stabbing." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Rus Sword we've set up two targets one of them armored and moving once Geoff gave the count down the Alexander Nevsky expert stabbed the first unarmored jell torso in the chest then he slashed it across the chest, before stabbing it in the throat, then he moved towards the armored target and he swung his Rus Sword denting the plate armor then he smashed the shield then he pulled the shield from the torsos hands and then he stabbed it in the throat. "Okay, you've got two target and two instant kills with the armored target starting off with the shield you got about 55 psi enough to break an arm, with the chest shot it was about 20 psi not enough to break ribs, and finally the neck shot is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said. "Richard has an answer for this sword which is a half foot longer, then this weapon and it is made to crack heads and pierce armor." the Richard expert said.

"The Battle Axe it was about three and a three-quarters feet in length and it weighed about 7 pounds, it had a rondel to protect it from swords, and the most impressive part about this weapon is that it has a five inch pike on one end a pommel on the other and a razor sharp cutting edge for getting past shields and armor." Robert Daly said.

To test the Battle Axe we've set up two more targets once Geoff gave the count down the Richard expert swung his battle axe chopping the jell torsos head off then he stabbed it in the cut, then he moved onto the Armored target and he stabbed into through its Chainmail, then he reared back and chopped the shield denting it, then he came up and smashed the helmet with the pommel. "Okay, one instantly killed unarmored target and a delayed kill on the armored target, with the shield you only got 30 psi enough to brake a wrist, with the chest shot you went through the Chainmail and Lamellar plates but did not kill the target the head shot you got over 155 psi enough to crack open the skull and or break the neck, which is a delayed kill." Dr. Dorian said.

"I would have to give it to the Rus Sword it was able to kill both target with one slash and on stab, and Alexander's shield is more protective, edge Rus Sword." Geoff said.

"I would have to disagree the Battle Axe was able to deal more damage to the Chainmail and to the helmet the combination of the strikes are instant kills, edge Battle Axe." Dr. Dorian said.

"Sorry, Doc but I would have to agree with Geoff on this one the combination of Alexander's Rus Sword and kite shield are definitely going to be a game changer, edge Rus Sword." Mack said.

Edge: Rus Sword

Mid-range

Bear Spear v. Broadsword

We've seen the Bear Spear preform before, so the team reviews the test, then they set up another test with an armored target down range the Alexander Nevsky expert is given two spears once Geoff gave the count down the expert threw his Bear Spear embedding into the Knight Shield then he threw his last Bear Spear but it bounced off of the Steel Plate. "Okay, with the shield strike you did pierce the shield and maybe broke his wrist and arm with the chest shot you did his the chest plate but did not hit it hard enough to go through." Dr. Dorian said.

"Well Richard has an answer for this spear and that is a three foot Broadsword made for horseback." the Richard expert said.

"Richard's most famous weapon is the Broadsword it was about three feet long and it weighed about 5 pounds it was very effective on foot as well as horseback now the challenge in making a sword like this is that making the tip of the blade straight so it could pierce chainmail but still be able to slash with deadly results." Dave Baker said.

To test the Broadsword on horseback we've set up a single armored target once Geoff cave the count down the Richard expert charged full speed and swung his broad sword decapitating the target then he came back around and then he stabbed threw the chainmail, then he dismounted and stabbed into the shield going in about an inch and a half then he swung his broadsword scratching the Kite shield. "Okay so you've decapitated him, you impaled him and you pierced through his shield but not enough to touch the man behind it but the most important think for me is the decapitation, jaw, teeth, ear no more in one swing." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which Mid-range weapon gets the edge for me I would have to give it to the Broadsword it can be used on foot or horseback and it was able to pierce the Chainmail, despite the fact that the Bear Spear can be used at mid-range and long range, edge Broadsword." Geoff said.

"Here's where I would have to disagree, the Bear Spear may not be able to pierce the Steel Plate & Chain, but it still was able to go through his Knight Shield, edge Bear Spear." Mack said.

"I would have to agree with Geoff on this one I love the fact that the Bear Spear can be used at mid-range and long range, but with that being said it was not able to pierce Richard's armor, edge Broadsword." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Broadsword

Long Range

Rus Composite Bow v. Crossbow

We've seen the Hun Composite Bow and Persian Composite Bow Preform against armored targets so the team reviews the testing, then the Richard the Lionheart expert stepped up to the experts with a crossbow. "Gentlemen this is the Crossbow very lethal weapon, and it had a much longer range then the Composite Bow, and it was banned by the Pope in 1139 cause it was deemed to evil of a weapon." the Richard expert said.

To test the Crossbow we've set up three target one of them armored and moving, once Geoff gave the count down the Richard expert fired off his first shot and he hit an unarmored target in the chest, then he reloaded and aimed then he aimed it and fired hitting the armored target in the throat, then he aimed his third shot and fired hitting another unarmored in the shoulder, then he reloaded his last shot and fired hitting the the armored target in the stomach. "Okay, so you've got three instant kills with four shots and of them being a mortal wound on the armored target." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which long range weapon gets the edge for, me I would have to give it to the Crossbow it has a longer range then the Composite Bow, edge Crossbow." Geoff said.

"I would have to disagree the Composite Bow has a faster reload time, then the Crossbow and it is more accurate for a far distance. so no question the Rus Composite Bow has it all the way" Mack said.

"I agree with Mack the Composite Bow has a longer range and has a faster reload time, and it also deals more damage to steel armor at a distance, edge Rus Composite Bow" Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Rus Composite Bow

Battle:

Richard the Lionhert: OOOOO  
Alexander Nevsky: ooooo Øø

Richard the Lionheart and 4 Crusaders were marching around in a field when Alexander Nevsky and 4 Rus soldiers came up, when two of Nevsky's Spearmen threw their Bear Spears, one of the spears hit a Crusaders knight shield and the other Spear pierced threw the Knight Shield and it stabbed the man behind it in the throat. (Ø5-4) Then a Crusader drew his Falchion and one of the Spearmen drew his last Bear Spear and he thrush his spear towards the Crusader blocked it with his shield but it went through it then the Spearman threw his spear to ground taking his shield with it then the Crusader swung his Falchion and slashed him across the throat. (ø4-4) Then two Rus Archers loaded their Rus Composite bows and they fired it and Richard and his men hid behind their shields but one of the arrow his a Crusader in the right eye and he fell to the ground. (Ø4-3) Then Richard grabbed his downed Crusaders Battle Axe and a Archer charged with his Klevets drawn and he swung his Battle Axe chopping him down his shoulder then he kicked him to the ground then a spearman charged towards him as soon as he fell and he drew his Rus Sword but Richard stabbed him in the chest before slashing him across the throat with the axe end. (ø, ø2-3) Then Alexander grabbed his Rus Spear and he charged towards a Crusader armed with a Battle Axe and he stabbed him in the shoulder, before he could swing his Battle Axe and he fell to the ground dead. (Ø2-2) Then Richard's last Crusader swung his Battle Axe and chopped off the Last Rus Archers across the chest then he threw him to the side and then he slammed his Battle Axe on him while his was on the ground. (ø1-2) Then Alexander his behind a tree and he threw his Klevet but missed the Crusader, then the Crusader made his way towards Nevsky and as he swung his Battle Axe Nevsky ducked and the axe hit a tree then Nevsky drew his Rus Sword and then he stabbed him in the hip before slashing him across the face. (Ø1-1) Then Richard began to advance on Nevsky who swung his Rus Sword but blocked it then Richard kicked him to the ground but lost his Broadsword while doing so then he drew his Falchion and hid behind his shield then Alexander drew his Klevets and he threw one of them embedding it in Richard's shield and he threw it to the ground then he drew his last Klevets, and Richard swung his Falchion twice but missed then Nevsky swung his Klevet and hit Richard in the face with the hammed end then he spun it around and hit him in the shoulder with the axe end then Richard spun around knocking the Klevets from his hands with his Falchion then Nevsky ducked and rolled grabbing his Rus Sword, then Richard hit a tree with the Falchion and then he left it in the tree and he grabbed his Broadsword then Alexander swung his Rus Sword but Richard grabbed his arm and then he held his broadsword up and stabbed him in the chest wounding him then he threw him into a tree and swung his Broadsword and hit him in the head as he stood their wounded then he tore his Broadsword out and grabbed his shield and in the background Nevsky's head fell of and his body slowly slid down the tree. (ø0-1) Then Richard mounted his horse and roared in victory before riding off in the distance.

Richard: 50.4% Alexander: 49.6%  
Battle Axe: 47% Rus Sword: 53%  
Broadsword: 53% Bear Spear: 47%  
Falchion: 71% Klevets: 29%  
Crossbow: 31% Rus Composite Bow: 69%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 3% Helmet: 15%  
Armor: 8% Armor: 33%  
Shield: 21% Shield: 5%  
Armor Effectiveness:  
Steel Plate & Chain, Knight Shield & Crusader Enclosed Helm 10.6%  
Chainmail w/. Lamellar Kite Shield & Conical Helmet 17.6%  
Wins: 2,567 Wins: 2,433

"The reason Richard won was because he had better armor and mid-range weapons his Falchion helped him achieve victory cause it dealt more damage to Nevsky's armor and Nevsky was able to out preform Richard at short range and long range but it wasn't enough." Mack said.

"Richard won because he had better armor and the metal for that armor were polar opposites one was protective of slashing weapons and the other was protective of slashing and stabbing weapons, so Alexander's armor was breaking 7 times more often then Richard's armor." Robert Daly explained.

Next-Week Its a Battle Between Two Legendary and Brutal Warriors  
Viking: The Raiders of Denmark whose sole purpose was to die in battle to fight alongside the gods in heaven.

Vs.

Mongol: Legendary Horseman from east Asia, who conquerer and expanded the worlds largest continuous empire in history.

Okay guys three more match-ups left in Deadliest Warrior Season 1, In about four weeks Season 2 will start off on Tuesday October 15 a very special day for me.

**Oct 15. Season 2 Premier Back for Blood Madness & North Korean Special Operation Forces v. 707th Special Missions Battalion**

**Oct 22. Spartan Hoplite v. Roman Legionary**

**Oct 29. British Dragoons v. French Cuirassier**

**Nov 5. Roger's Rangers v. Prussian Infantry**

**Nov 12. Thomas "Stonewall Jackson v. Sir Isaac Brock**

**Nov 19. Winged Hussar v. Knights Templar**

**Nov 26. Egyptian Mameluke v. Byzantine Cataphract**

**Dec 3. Ulysses S. Grant v. Duke of Wellington (Changed it do to the fact that I promised you guys this match-up weeks ago.)  
**

**Dec 10. Samurai v. French Musketeer**

**Dec 17. Hernan Cortes v. Oda Nobunaga**

**Dec 24. Timur the Lame v. Memhed the Conqueror**

**Dec 31. (New Year's Eve) Dwight D. Eisenhower v. T.E. Lawrence**

**Jan 7. Arminius v. Vercingetorix**

**Jan 14. The Walking Dead v. Falling Skies**

**Jan 21. Sioux Warrior v. Russian Cossack**

**Jan 28. Boudicca v. Tomoe Gozen**

**Feb 4. Three Part Season Finale**  
**Part 1: Vampires v. Werewolves**

**Part 2: George Washington v. Simon Bolivar**

**Part 3: Carthage v. Rome (Alternate History Battle)**

**Season 3 Debut No Dates Yet Sorry**

**Ulfhednar v. Berserkergang**

**Ottoman Sipahi v. Mughal Warrior**


	17. 21 Viking v Mongol

The Viking: Battle Grazed Berserker of Medieval Europe, whose sole purpose was to die in battle to fight alongside their gods.

Vs.

The Mongol: The Steppe Horsemen who under the ruler Genghis Khan, expanded and controlled the largest continuous empire in History.

"Okay, guys this is a perfect match-up both of these warrior a brutal, and are physically and mentally hardwired for warfare, as the Viking's form Eastern Europe take on the Mongol of Central Asia." Geoff said.

"I agree Geoff before we look at my tell of the take, the most important part about this match-up is Physicality, Tactics, and Intimidation." Dr. Dorian said.

Viking:  
Circa: 1000  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 180 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Viking Longsword  
Great Axe  
Viking Shield  
Riveted Chainmail  
Iron-Rimmed Wooden Shield

Mongol:  
Circa: 1223  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 170 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor: Turko-Mongol Saber  
Jida Lance  
Mongol Recurve Bow  
Steel Leather Lamellar  
Steel Shield  
Steel Helmet

Close Range

Viking Longsword v. Turko-Mongol Saber

"The Viking Longsword was about three feet long, it had a very narrow bladed tip giving it stabbing power, but still enough power for a smooth cutting blade, perfect for decapitating heads, it weighed about five and a half pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Viking Longsword we've set up a single armored target, wearing the Mongol's Steel Leather Lamellar, Shield and Steel Shield, once Geoff gave the count down the VIking expert swung his Viking Longsword and dented the Shield, then he stabbed it in the Steel Leather Lamellar, but only punctured one scale then he swung his Viking Longsword, and dented the helmet before he spun around and slashed it across the neck decapitating it. "Okay, first off with the shield you reached over 55 Psi which is enough to break a wrist or and arm, with the chest shot you pierced through the Lamellar but not enough to touch the man behind, with the head shot you exceeded the thresholds of a fractured skull, with over 204 psi enough to pop an eyeball, and obviously the you decapitated the target which is a instant kill." Dr. Dorian said. "The Mongol's have a better weapon for hand-to-hand combat, and that it buy far the greatest Saber ever built in history." the Mongol weapons expert said.

"The Turko-Mongol Saber was forged out of steel, and had a unique curve to it giving it a longer reach and more precise and cutting blade it was about three and a half feet long, and it weighed about three pounds, this Saber is very lethal on foot but even more deadly on the back of a horse." Dave Baker said.

To test the Turko-Mongol Saber we've set up another target wearing the Vikings Riveted Chainmail, Iron Helmet and Viking Battle Shield once Geoff gave the count down the Mongol expert swung his Turko-Mongol saber and slashed the shield scratching it, then he slashed the Chainmail, then he reader back and struck the helmet then to finish it all off the expert spun around and stabbed threw the Chainmail and into the target's stomacd. "Okay, so starting off with the shield you scratched it, and you did not reach the 45 Psi you need to break a wrist, the helmet strike you broke the skull, and got over 200 psi, with the Chainmail the first strike was a slash but did not penetrate the amor then you stabbed threw the armor and got into the stomach which is a delayed kill." "But don't forget we can use this sword on horseback as well as on foot." the Mongol expert said.

"Okay guys which close range sword gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Turko-Mongol Saber although the Viking Longsword is lethal on foot, the Turko-Mongol Saber can be wielded on horseback, edge: Turko-Mongol Saber." Geoff said.

"I agree with you Geoff the Turko-Mongol Saber dealt more damage to the vikings armor and lie you said it can be wielded from horseback, edge Turko-Mongol Saber."  
Mack said.

"Edge Turko-Mongol Saber." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Turko-Mongol Saber

Armor

Riveted Chainmail, Shield & Iron Helmet v. Steel Leather Lamellar, Shield & Steel Helmet

"So seeing both armor, against swords which warrior has the better armor, for me I would have to call the helmets even, the shield goes to the Viking and the armor goes to the Mongol. Geoff said.

"For Me the shield goes to the Viking, and the Armor and helmet goes to the Mongol do to the fact that it is more protective, and more mobile and reliable." Mack said.

"All I got to say is that the Mongol's armor, is more protective of slashing and stabbing weapons, I have never been a fan of Riveted Chainmail, during the tests it showed me its weaknesses which is to slashing weapons edge: Mongol." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Mongol

Mid-Range

Great Axe v. Jida Lance

We've seen both weapons preform in battle before, so the team reviewed the testing from both weapons and now they are ready to debate which mid-range weapons gets the edge, "So which weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Jida Lance it can be wielded on horseback as well as on foot so i would have to give it to the Mongol's Jida Lance." Geoff said,

"For me I would have to disagree the Great Axe deals more damage then the Jida Lance, with every strike and it has a variety of lengths one can be only on foot long, the other can be six feet long, and it can also be thrown at a distance, edge Great Axe." Mack said.

"For me I would have to give it to the Jida Lance, it can be wielded from horseback, and even if the Vikings Great Axe does deal more damage then the Jida Lance the combination of the Mongol's armor and Jida lance, is what gives the Mongol the edge." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Jida Lance

Coming-up the ultimate battle between to legendary weapons, one weapon for Defense and Offense, the other the best long range weapon in ancient history.

Special

Viking Shield v. Mongol Recurve Bow

"Every successful army used shields, they were the best defense as well as the best offense, in battle Viking's came with a Shield like this one, a full two feet in diameter, and it weighs about nine pounds, it has a six inch iron boss made for breaking bones." the Viking expert said.

To test the Offensive capabilities of the Viking Shield we've set up a single target, wearing a Mongol headdress for decoration, "Okay, you are given two swings with the shield and one charge, are you ready." Geoff said. "Yes!" the Viking expert responded. "3...2..1 Smash It!' Geoff yelled. Then the Viking expert charged and smashed the targets ribs, then he swung his shield and hit it across the head knocking off the headdress then he swung his Shield again this time breaking the skull. "Okay so with the first strike I measured about 115 Psi, that is enough to break ribs and even enough to kill the target, the last head shot I measured over 215 Psi that is enough to fracture the skull and break the neck which is what you did." Dr. Dorian said. "This maybe deal some damage but the Mongol's Recurve Bow has a longer range and will deal twice as much damage, but at a longer distance." the Mongol expert said.

Since we've seen the Mongol Recurve Bow preform in tests before the team reviews the testing, and now they set up another test this one with a single target holding the Viking's shield the Mongol expert is given four arrows to deal as much damage as possible, he is given to armor piercing arrows, one wide tipped assault arrow and one Flaming Arrow once Geoff gave the count down the Mongol expert fired his first shot and pierced through the shield with his first armor piercing arrow, then he loaded his second armor piercing arrow and he fired this time hitting threw the Chainmail and into the right chest then he fired his assault arrow and pierced the shield then he loaded another arrow and another man lit it for him and he fired the Flaming Arrow and hit the target in the throat. "Okay, you pierced the shield twice but not enough to touch the man behind it, then you pierced the armor and hit the heart an instant kill, and with the flaming arrow shot you hit him in the throat which wont bleed out cause of the tip but if he doesn't make it to the hospital he will die." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which special weapon get the edge for me, I would have to give it to the Viking Shield although the Mongol Recurve Bow does have the range the Viking shield can defend against the arrows at a distance then break your neck with it when he closes that distance, edge Viking Shield." Geoff said.

"I would have to give it to the Mongol Recurve Bow, the shield can block the arrows but it was able to kill the target at a farther distance, and even if the Viking can close that distant the Mongol has the better armor and weapons, edge Mongol Recurve Bow." Dr. Dorian said.

"I has to go to the Viking Shield, like Geoff said the Mongol Recurve Bow does have the distance the Viking shield is more protective and can be used in close range with a Sword or Axe and shield combo, edge Viking Shield." Mack said.

Edge: Viking Shield

Coming-Up Ex-Factors that may tip the final battle the Viking or the Mongol.  
Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?

"Okay so the most Important ex-factor is Brutality both of these warriors are very Brutal in their own ways but the Viking gets the edge here but only slightly with a 80 to the Mongols 78, for Armor Effectiveness the Mongols have better armor then the Vikings cause they are an organized army so we've rated him at a 91 to the Vikings 76. Now with Intimidation both warrior are very Intimidating so they both scored high on this one they both were rated at a 100, now with Tactics the Viking were basic their Tactics are to charge and overwhelm but the Mongols are into the Feigned Retreat, so we rated the Mongols at a 92 to the Vikings 63, with Physicality both of these warriors are both Physically fit for battle, but the Vikings were physically to kill at the age of 12 so we rated the Vikings at 82 to the Mongols 78, with the last ex-factors were looking at Domination and Training the Viking's may have been able to take down villages or any other form of small city, the Mongol conquered, expanded, and controlled the greatest Empire in history so we rated the Viking at a 53 to the Mongol 100, now with Training the Vikings start training at a very young age, and at the age of twelve they are already trained to kill the Mongols they have training that programs them to kill but they don't start training until an older age so we rated the Viking at a 89 to the Mongols 86 which is a lot closer then you think it is." Robert Daly said.

"Okay Rob, the Ex-Factors are close on this and the test results are close on this one their is only one way to see who is deadliest, lets head to the simulation." Geoff said.

The final battle will be Five Vikings against Five Mongols.

Who IS the Deadliest Warrior...!

Mongol: OOOOO  
Viking: ooooo Øø

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up with Five Mongols coming up over the hill three on horseback and two on foot, the Mongol leader looks down the hill and he saw Five Vikings walking around in the trees and once the Vikings exited the trees the Mongols and Vikings clashed glares and then the Mongol leader ordered the other Mongols to fire their bows and the Viking leader blocked two leaders, and one Viking blocked an arrow, but one Viking wasn't able to block the arrow and he was hit in the throat killing him. (ø4-5) Then the Vikings charged and so did the Mongols and one of the Mongols thrust his Jida Lance but a Viking blocked it with his shield then he swung his Longsword and he cut the Mongol across the throat. (Ø4-4) Then a Mongol on horseback picked up the downed Mongols Jida Lance and he road past a Viking with his Great Axe drawn and the he stabbed the Viking in the central of the chest and he fell down slowly dead. (ø3-4) Then the Viking leader drew his Great axe and the Mongol that just killed his other man road towards him and at the last second he swung his Great Axe and hit the Horses legs and knocked the Mongol off his horse then while the Mongol laid dazed on the ground he swung his Great Axe chopping him in his gut killing him. (Ø3-3) Then the Mongol leader threw his Bow and arrow the ground and he drew his Turko-Mongol saber and he road past a Viking as he charged with his Great Axe drawn and the Viking began to swing his Great Axe as the Mongol leader slashed him across the throat killing him and sending him flying dead to the ground. (ø2-3) Then a Viking ran up to two Mongols whom were one foot and one Mongol fired his bow but then the Viking blocked he threw his Great Axe and hit one Mongol in the chest before he could even blink and he died instantly. (Ø2-2) Then he drew his Longsword and swung his but the Mongol blocked it with his Saber then he bashed him in the chest with his shield and threw him to his back and he went to stab him but the Mongol quickly moved to the side slashed him behind his knees then he slashed him across the face. (ø1-2) Then he stood their but his victory was short as the Viking leader swung his Shield and smashed his head and he fell forward injured then he finished him off with his Great axe with a blow to the throat. (Ø1-1) Then the Mongol leader swung his Turko-Mongol saber but the Viking blocked it with his shield then the Viking swung his great axe and knocked the Mongols legs sending him to his back then he swung his axe but the Mongol rolled to the side and stabbed him in the hip, making him drop his axe then the Viking drew his Longsword then he slashed at the Mongol but he blocked it with his shield then the Viking threw his shield to the ground and then he trust with both hands into the Mongol Steel Leather Lamellar, but did not penetrate the armor then the Mongol returned a strike to the Vikings neck slashing him and as the viking began to bleed out he smashed his helmet with his saber finishing him off for good. (ø0-1) Then the Mongol raised his saber and shield in the air and screamed in victory, then he mounted onto his horse and road off.

Mongol: 50.7% Viking: 49.3%  
Turko-Mongol Saber: 58% Viking Longsword: 42%  
Jida Lance: 43% Great Axe: 57%  
Mongol Recurve Bow: 86% Viking Shield: 14%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 13% Helmet: 25%  
Armor: 8% Armor: 33%  
Shield: 11% Shield: 3%  
Wins: 2,583 Wins: 2,417  
Ex-Factors:  
Brutality: 78 Brutality: 80  
Training: 86 Training: 89  
Armor Effectiveness: 91 Armor Effectiveness: 76  
Domination: 100 Domination: 53  
Physicality: 79 Physicality: 82  
Tactics: 92 Tactics: 63  
Intimidation: 100 Intimidation: 100

"The Viking average of kills was about 41.75% or 417 kills compared to the Mongols whose average of kills was 58.25% or 583 kills, this was a do to the fact that his Mongol Recurve Bow, got more kills then the shield, the Mongol Recurve Bow got 11,123 kills compared to the Shield which only got 2,950, but were the real edge comes down is in the armor the Vikings armor could not protect him as well as the Mongols armor did, but his Shield was the best shield we've seen all season right behind the Greek Hoplites Aspis." Robert Daly said.

"The Mongols Recurve Bow was able to out reach and out preform the Viking Shield and his Turko-Mongol saber cut down the Viking Longsword, and his Jida Lance topped the Great Axe." the Narrator announced.

Next-Week It's the Two Part Season 1 Finale:

The Battle of the Greatest Generals of their Time  
William the Conqueror: The Duke of Normandy, the man who invaded England killed their king and took the throne.

Vs.

Hannibal Barca: The man who brought the Mighty Roman Empire to its knees for two Decades during the Second Punic War.

The Ultimate Battle of Opposites:  
Joan of Arc: The Brave and Daring French peasant girl whose Audacity, helped end the Hundred Years War.

Vs.

Theodoric the Great: The Ruler of Italy, and Viceroy of the Eastern Roman Empire. who was known as the People-King.

**Oct. 15**

**Back for Blood**

**Ancient Generals  
Genghis Khan v. Alexander the Great**

**Ancient Warriors  
Mongol v. Rajput**

Modern Generals  
Andrew Jackson v. Napoleon

**North Korean Special Operation Forces v. 707th "White Tigers" Special Missions Battalion**


	18. 22 William the Conqueror v Hannibal

William the Conqueror: the blood thirsty French Duke who invaded England killed their king and took the Throne

Vs.

Hannibal Barca: the legendary Carthaginian General whose, army of War Elephants terrorized Rome the Greatest Empire of all time.

"This is a perfect match-up to end the season cause both of these warriors crushed empires and are known for setting traps for their enemies." Geoff said.

"Lets take a look at my tale of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

William the Conqueror:  
Circa: 1066  
Age: 36  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 215 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Norman Broadsword  
Dane Axe  
Composite Crossbow  
Steel Helmet  
Chainmail Hauberk  
Kite Shield

Hannibal Barca:  
Circa: 216 BC  
Age: 29  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 155 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Falcata  
Soliferrum  
War Elephant  
Brass Helmet  
Bronze Musculata  
Bronze Rimmed Wooden Shield

Close Range

Falcata v. Norman Broadsword

"Hannibal brought to short range combat a sword that killed more Romans then andy other weapon, the Falcata." the Hannibal Expert said.

"The Falcata it was made out of Spanish Steel and in the day that was the best steel you could get, it was about 1 1/2 feet long weighed under 2.5 pounds, it had a very unique curved blade giving its chop power." Dave explained.

To test the Falcata we've set up a circle of death, filled with four targets Geoff marks the targets with a slash, stab, chop, and a pierce, once Geoff gave the count down the Hannibal expert swung his Falcata and he chopped into a targets hip, then he moved towards another and he stabbed it with his Falcata tore it out then he moved to another and he slashed it mid torso, then he moved to the last and he pierced it in the shoulder.

"Okay, so we've got two instant kills, a delayed kill, and a mortal wound in about 0:34 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"The Normans brought to battle a longer sword made to stab and decapitate it will be lethal every time you wield it." the William expert said.

"The Norman Broadsword, was a very powerful weapon much like the Viking and Celtic Longswords, it is about 3 feet in length its a double edge sword, made for chopping of heads and stabbing through armor, it weighed about 4 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the Norman Broadsword again we've set up a circle of death with four targets Geoff marks the target with a slash stab chop and a pierce, once Geoff gave the count down the William expert swung his Norman Broadsword and he slashed a target across the chest, then he quickly ran to the second target and he stabbed it in the chest, before quickly moving onto the third and he chopped it at the neck, before rushing to the last and piercing it in the chest.

"So you've got about three instant kills a mortal wound in 0:28 seconds." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which close range weapon gets the edge? For me i would have to give it two the Falcata its a perfect weapon for slashing, although it did not kill three targets, edge Falcata." Geoff exclaimed.

"My edge would have to go to the Norman Broadsword do to the fact that it killed more targets in a quicker time, Edge Norman Broadsword." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with the Doc on this one the Norman Broadsword deals more damage then the Falcata in a quicker amount of time, edge Norman Broadsword." Mack said.  
Edge: Norman Broadsword

Mid-Range

Soliferrum v. Dane Axe

"The Soliferrum was about 3 feet long it weighed under 2 pounds it was designed to be thrown from horseback." Baker said.

To test the Soliferrum we've set up a single moving armored target the Hannibal expert is given a single Soliferrum, once Geoff gave the count down the Hannibal expert charged and as he neared the target he thew his Soliferrum and he stabbed through the Chainmail Hauberk, and into the targets heart.

"Okay this is a lethal weapon, it went through the armor and it also penetrated the Chainmail Hauberk." Dr. Dorian said.

"This maybe a lethal weapon on the horse, but the Norman's brought a more lethal and heavy axe to battle to chop into the shield walls." the William expert said.

"The Dane Axe was a powerful chopping axe it has about a 3 foot shaft and a 9 inch blade made for chopping and cutting off limbs it weighed over 3 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the Dane Axe we've set up a single armored target Geoff gave the expert a chop to the shield and chest plate, and also a chop to the helmet once Geoff gave the count down the expert swung his Dane Axe slamming it in, then he smashed it in the chest plate denting it, then he swung it once more hitting the helmet breaking his skull nearly in two pieces. "So with the shield strike you might brake wrist, then with the chest attack you only dented it possibly break the lungs, and the helmet strike is an instant kill breaking the skull." Dr. Dorian said.

"So which mid-range weapon gets the edge, for me i would have to give it to the Dane Axe it dealt more damage to Hannibal's Armor edge Dane Axe." Geoff said.

"I disagree completely the Soliferrum dealt more damage at a distance and you could use it from horseback edge Soliferrum." Mack said.

"I would like to call it even, but i would give slight edge to the Soliferrum do to the fact that the Dane axe does do more damage then the Soliferrum, the Soliferrum can be thrown from horseback a man with a Dane Axe want be able to reach Hannibal if he was on horseback, edge Soliferrum." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Soliferrum

Special

Composite Crossbow v. War Elephant

"Hannibal brought to battle a North African Elephant, he would send the Elephants charging down the battlefield causing chaos, and he elephant would crush, stomp and gore the men." the Hannibal expert said.

The team brings in a African Bush Elephant due to the fact that the North African Elephants are extinct they set up a row of four target wide and four targets deep, the Elephant trainer calls the elephant charged through the first line and stomped on two targets and it stabbed one with its tusk shaking its head throwing the torso off its tusk then it spun around and threw two more targets to the side killing one of them and dazing the other.

"Okay this is a powerful animal, it killed every target it touched except for wounding one target!" Dr. Dorian exclaimed.

"The Normans have answer for the War Elephant and that is a Composite Crossbow, it has a fast reload time but lacks distance of a normal crossbow." the William expert said.

To test the Composite Crossbow, we've set up Elephant stand in, once Geoff gave the count down, the William expert loaded his first shot and fired it hitting the elephant stand-in, in the head then he reloaded his second shot and fired it hitting the elephant in nearly the same area he then reloaded his last shot fired it and hit it again only hurting the elephant.

"So, with the first shot, for a human its and instant kill, but only a wound on a elephant." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which special weapon gets the edge? For me i would have to give it to Hannibal's War Elephant, while the Composite Crossbow can kill a human it cant kill an elephant edge War Elephant." Geoff said.

"My edge would have to go to the Composite Bow it dealt more damage and it can be reloaded and keep on firing compared to the elephant when you only get one shot to kill a man edge Composite Crossbow." Mack said.

"Disagreed, the War Elephant dealt damage, and its skin is just like armor which can deflect arrows for a longer amount of time then a human edge War Elephant"

Edge: War Elephant

Armor

Steel Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk & Kite Shield v. Brass Helmet, Bronze Musculata & Bronze Rimmed Wooden Shield

"So I would say that William's armor is not as protective as Hannibal Bronze armor, edge Hannibal Barca" Geoff said.

"I agree with you on this one Hannibal's armor is more protective then Williams armor, except for the helmet, so edge Hannibal & Williams Helmet." Dr. Dorian said.

"For me the shields are even, the chest armor goes to Hannibal and the Helmet goes to William the Conqueror." Mack said.

Edge: Even

William the Conqueror: OOOOO  
Hannibal Barca: ooooo Øø

William the Conqueror and 4 Normans were walking around in a field when Hannibal and 4 Carthaginian Soldiers came up around the hill and the Hannibal sent in his War Elephant and two of the Normans began to fire the Composite Crossbows and one of Normans hit the Carthaginian soldier that was driving the elephant and threw him off to the ground. (ø4-5) Then the War Elephant charged and one of the Normans drew his Broadsword, and he ran past the elephant towards the carthaginians and the War Elephant gored a Norman with his Tusk stabbing him in the stomach before carrying the dead Norman away, and William and his Normans began to fire their crossbows and the War Elephant ran off then Hannibal saw a Norman charging toward them and he threw his Soliferrum hitting the Normans Kite Shield. (Ø4-4) Then a Carthaginian solider jumped onto horseback and he charged and a Norman slammed him in the chest plate sending him flying off the horse then he slammed it into his skull killing him. (ø3-4) Then Hannibal mounted onto horseback drew his Falcata and charged and he then diced a Normans throat before he could reach him with his Dane Axe. (Ø3-3) Then Hannibal road back to his men who were hiding behind their shields, then William's normans fired their crossbows and Hannibal blocked an arrow with his shield but one of his Carthaginian was shot in the throat and he fell forwards dead. (ø2-3) Then Hannibal ordered his last Carthaginian to charged and as he did he ran up behind him on horseback then a Norman thrust his Norman Broadsword forwards and stabbed the last Carthaginian soldier in the throat, then he tore it out killing him. (ø1-3) Then Hannibal jumped off his horse punched him in the face and slung his arm across his throat and he stabbed upward and he stabbed through his Chainmail Hauberk and went through his right lung and stuck out the front and he tore it out and threw him to the ground. (Ø1-2) Then Hannibal blocked a Norman's Broadsword and then he slammed him with his shield, then Hannibal ducked and stabbed him in the heart. (Ø1-1) Then he quickly turned around and he saw an arrow fly at his head and he dove to the ground looked up and saw William drop his Crossbow and drew his Norman Broadsword, then Hannibal slashed him across the chest but the Chainmail deflected it then William slammed his Norman Broadsword but Hannibal blocked it then he stabbed him in the stomach and watched William fall down slowly then he slashed him across the throat finishing off for goon then he raised his Falcata in the air then roared in victory. (O1-0)

William the Conqueror: 49.6% Hannibal Barca: 50.4%  
Norman Broadsword: 54% Falcata: 46%  
Dane Axe: 42% Soliferrum: 58%  
Composite Crossbow: 49% War Elephant: 51%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 16% Helmet: 28%  
Armor: 36% Armor: 46%  
Wins: 2,486 Wins: 2,514

"The reason Hannibal won was because his Soliferrum and War Elephant proved more effective and deadly then Williams Dane Axe and Composite Crossbow, but it was so close Hannibal ended up winning cause of his more reliable armor" Robert Daly explained.


	19. 23 Joan of Arc v Theodoric the Great

Joan of Arc: The Brave and Daring French peasant girl whose Audacity, helped end the Hundred Years War.

Vs.

Theodoric the Great: The Ruler of Italy, and Viceroy of the Eastern Roman Empire. who was known as the People-King.

"For the first time on deadliest warrior we've got a medieval battle of the sexes Joan of Arc versus Theodoric the Great" Geoff said.

"For me the crucial ex-factor for me is Physicality, Theodoric the Great was six feet tall and weighed two hundred pounds, compared to Joan who is five foot four, but she only weighs one-hundred twenty-five pounds a big difference, lets take a look at my tell of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Joan:  
Circa: 1429  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 125 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
French Arming Sword  
Morning Star  
Steel Crossbow  
Steel Chest Plate Armor  
Knight Shield

Theodoric:  
Circa: 523  
Age: 41  
Height; 6'  
Weight: 200 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Grosse Messer  
Long Sax  
Francisca Axe  
Leather Lamellar & Chainmail  
Kite Shield

Close Range

French Arming Sword v. Grosse Messer

"Joan of Arc refused the sword the French army gave her, and she said that god had already picked her sword, so they found this church buried in a church." the Joan of Arc expert said  
"The French Arming Sword was about two and a half pounds and weighed about three pounds, it had a very then bladed tip and it was made to pierce threw Chainmail." Dave Baker said.

To test French Arming Sword, we've set up four target on static, two of them moving, and another wearing Theodoric's Lamellar & Chainmail armor once Geoff gave the count down the Joan of Arc expert swung her, Arming Sword and she slashed it across the throat then she stabbed the second target in the chest, then she ran up to the armored target and she thrust through the Chainmail and hit the target in the heart then she slashed the other across the chest twice. "Okay, so we've got three instant kills on four targets and the thing that impresses me is that you were able to pierce through the Chainmail and make it a kill, which is not easy." Dr. Dorian said. "This sword is made for pierce through Chainmail and it still has enough power to slash." the Joan of Arc expert said. "This might have been able to pierce through the Lamellar and Chainmail Theodoric's primary sword was a full foot longer then this sword and that longer blade was perfect for slashing." the Theodoric the Great said.

"The Grosse Messer was Theodoric's primary weapon of choice it was about three and a half feet long, and it had a very unique curve to it which gave it slashing power made for chopping limbs, it weighed about nine pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Grosse Messer we've set up four more targets once Geoff gave the count down, the Theodoric the Great expert swung his massive sword and chopped through the first target, then he stabbed a moving target in chest then he tore it out violently and then he slashed it across the chest, then he made his way towards the armored target and he swung his Grosse Messer and only dented the armor, then he stabbed in an unprotected area of the stomach then he slashed it across the throat, then he made his way towards the last moving target then he stabbed it in the chest, then he tore it out then he swung it a second time slashing its head off in two pieces. "Okay so you've got four instant kills, but you were not able to pierce Joan's armor." Dr. Dorian said. "Yeah, and my sword can go through his armor like butter." the Joan of Arc expert said. "Yes, you did pierce the armor, but I killed more men then you."" the Theodoric expert said.

The team reviews the tests and are now ready to decide which weapon gets the edge? "Well for me I would have to give it to the Grosse Messer it was able to get more kills, then the Arming Sword, and It deals more damage in a thrust and majorly in slashing, edge Grosse Messer." Geoff said.

"I would have to disagree, the French Arming Sword was able to pierce the Leather and Chainmail that Theodoric the Great wore, in a battle situation if you place that perfectly its an instant kill, edge French Arming Sword." Dr. Dorian said.

"I agree with Geoff on this one 100% all the way, edge Grosse Messer." Mack said.

EDGE: Grosse Messer

Coming-up a skull bashing mace goes head-to-head with an armor piercing dagger, then we take a look at both of these warriors long range weapons, to see who is the deadliest warrior.

Special

Seax v. Morning Star

"Another famous weapon used by Theodoric the Great ad his Franks is a short stabbing sword or dagger called the Seax is is about thirteen and a half inches long it is perfect for getting up close and personal, it can stab and slash through weak points in Chainmail and even Plate armor, it weighed only two pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Seax killing power we've set three targets, Geoff marks the targets for a slash, stab, and a pierce after taking out all three targets the expert will do as much damage as he can to Joan's Plate and Shield, once Geoff gave the count down the Theodoric the Great expert swung his Seax and nearly chopped the first target in two, he then moved onto the second target and he stabbed through target, and out the other side. Then he made his way to the third target and pierced between the targets ribs, then he ran up the the armored target and he stabbed through the shield, then he reared back and stabbed into a weak point in the chest plate right rear the throat. "Okay, so with the first three targets their all instantly killed, and moving onto the armored target you pierce threw the shield but not enough to touch the target behind it, with the armored strike you did pierce through the armor, but again not enough to touch the target wearing it but, what the real test was is pierce the armor and you did do that this placed perfectly Is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian explained. "Joan of Arc as an answer for this dagger, that his a skull bashing and bone crushing bludgeoning weapon that almost every knight carried into battle." the Joan of Arc expert said.

"Some times called the Bludgeon, the Flail, the Mace, but we called it the Morning Star it has a foot long shaft, and a ball and chain attached to it most designs of the Morning Star have spikes on the ball like this one, it weighs about three pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Morning Star we've set up three more targets but with slight adjustments each target is a Gel torso and head, once Geoff gave the count down the Joan of Arc expert swung her Morning Star and smashed the first targets skull with it, then she spun around and bashed the second targets face with it, then she smashed the third targets head twice, then she smashed its rib cage with a strike to the right chest, then she ran up to the armored target and she smashed the shield denting it, then she smashed the armored targets Leather & Chainmail only piercing three holes in the Chainmail. "Okay, so with the first three targets are instant kills, moving onto the armored targets shield you broke the arm of the man behind it, moving onto the armor you did pierce it but now enough to touch the man behind it but enough to break ribs." Dr. Dorian said.

Now that the team reviewed the tests they are ready to debate which weapon gets the edge? "So for me I would have to give it to the Morning Star, although it did not pierce the armor, it has a longer reach to it and deals more damage with each strike hen the Seax." Geoff said.

"Disagreed, the Seax did something I didn't think was possible it pierced through Joan of Arc's Steel Chest plate, and it has more killing options with a slash and stab compared to the Morning Star's bludgeoning power." Mack said.

"I agree with Mack, I've always thought that Steel Breastplate armor was protective of slashing and stabbing weapons but their are some weak points in that armor near vital areas such as the neck, kidney, and the intestines, it only depends on shot placement, edge Seax." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Seax

Next-up we pit Joan of Arc's heavy hitting Steel Crossbow, against Theodoric's throwing axe, then we compare these two warriors armor, and the ex-factors that my change the course of the battle.

Long Range

Steel Crossbow v. Francisca Axe

"Joan of Arc's primary long range weapon of choice was the steel crossbow, it was made out of wood and steel the average distance on this weapon is about two-hundred to one-hundred yards." the Joan of Arc expert said.

To test the Steel Crossbow we've set up eight targets three static, three moving, and two pop up targets once Geoff gave the count down the Joan of Arc expert fired her first shot hitting a Static target in the chest, then she reloaded his crossbow aimed it and fired missing a moving target then she reloaded again and fired her crossbow hitting a moving target in the throat, then she reloaded again and fired this time hitting a static target in the shoulder, then she reloaded and fired off another shot hitting a pop up target in the stomach, she fired off another shot after reloading and hit another moving target in the heart, then she fired another shot this one hit the third static target but only hit it in the hand, then she fired off another shot hitting the last static target in the chest, she fired off two more shots hitting a moving target in the heart and a pop up target in the eye. Then she stood up and shouted. "Done!" "Nice work, but the major problem with this weapon is that it takes a while to reload, and it is vey heavy to aim at a target, but looking at each target I see four instant kills three mortal wounds and a complete miss." Dr. Dorian said. "Your right doc it did take her a while, it took her about nine minutes and thirty three second to hit seven out of the eight targets." Geoff said. "Theodoric's long range weapon might not have the range the Steel Crossbow has but it has a faster reload time, all I have to do is throw one axe take out another and throw it." the Theodoric the Great expert said.

To test the volley fire of the Francisca Axe, we've set up a row of targets, the Theodoric expert and five other axe throwers are given two axes each mush like any other Medieval battle, once Geoff gave the count down all men threw their first axes three of them hit targets two of those hits were in the chest the other was in the shoulder, another axe bounced off of a targets head knocking it to the ground then they grabbed their second axe and threw it this time only two axes hit the target, on of them hitting a target in the forehead. "Okay, this is not as effective as the Steel Crossbow but you've still got five hits out of six targets four of those hits are kills, and my favorite hit is the axe to the forehead, that is going right into the brain, and is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

After reviewing the tests the team is ready to decide which weapon gets the edge? "Okay guys this is a tough one the crossbow has the longer range, but the Francisca has a quicker reload time, so I would say neither weapon gets the edge." Geoff said.

"For me I would have to give it to the Steel Crossbow it may take a long time to reload it still has about like five times the range then the Francisca Axe, edge Steel Crossbow." Mack said.

"I would also have to give it to the Steel Crossbow, it has a longer range then the Francisca and it also deals more damage with each shot compared to the Francisca Axe, edge Steel Crossbow." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Steel Crossbow

Armor

Steel Chest Plate & Knight Shield v. Lamellar and Chainmail & Kite Shield

"Okay guys now that we've seen both sets of armor preform against blades which gets the edge, for me i would have to give it to Theodoric the Great his armor is more mobile, and the only weapon of Joan's arsenal that can penetrate it is the Arming Sword, edge Theodoric the Great." Geoff said.

"Well Geoff think in a battle situation Theodoric the Great's armor is not that protective, then Joan's armor, and the Steel Crossbow can pierce through the Chainmail but not enough to touch the men behind it, so the edge for me has to go to Joan, her armor is also mobile and more protective." Mack said

"Despite the fact that Steel Plate armor does have weak points you need to take time to find that weak point and use it to your advantage, but while you thinking were to hit me, I have pierce through your armor, Chainmail is only protective of slashing weapons, to bad Joan doesn't have any slashing weapons she only has stabbing weapons." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Joan of Arc

"Okay first off is the ex-factor of Tactics, and this goes to Theodoric goes he has been fighting his entire life so we rated Joan at a 77 to Theodoric's 91, then you look at Intuition and this goes to Joan, goes she learned how to use her advances of technology against her enemies Theodoric does have the experience on the battlefield but not like Joan so we rated Joan at a 89 to Theodoric's 81, then you look at Battlefield Effectiveness now Theodoric has fought his entire life, but surprisingly we rated Joan at a 86 to Theodoric at a 82, this is cause Joan knows how to adapt in a situation. THen you look at Training Joan is a warrior women but she hasn't fought her entire life like Theodoric so we rated her at a 34 to Theodor we rated him at a 93, then you look at Audacity and this goes to Joan as well she is more cunning and intelligent then Theodoric so we rated her at a 90 to Theodoric at a 85, now the most important ex-factor is Armor Metallurgy and this also goes to Joan we rated Joan at a 89 to Theodoric at a 78 this is cause, Theodoric's armor is only protective from slashing weapons, while Joan's armor is protective against slashing and stabbing weapons, then you metion Battlefield strategy and this goes to Theodoric majorly cause he has been fighting agian all his life so we rated him at a 95 to Joan's 81." Robert Daly explained.

"Okay, Rob test results are close on this one and the ex-factors are close on this one, there is only one way to see who wins, lets head to the sim." Geoff said,

The final battle of the season, Joan of Arc and four French Knights versus Theodoric the Great and four Franks.

Joan of Arc: OOOOO  
Theodoric the Great: ooooo Øø

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up as Joan of Arc finishing off a prayer to god, when she looked up and ordered her men to advance and one of her French Knights grabbed a Steel Crossbow, and Theodoric the Great and four Franks came up and one of his Franks charged with his Francisca Axe drawn and at the last second he threw the axe and he hit a French Knight, in the face as he loaded his Steel Crossbow, and the Knight flew backwards dead. (Ø5-4) Then Joan of Arc ran towards the dead Knight and picked up his Steel Crossbow and aimed it then she fired and hit the Frank in the throat and he fell backwards dead with an arrow lodged in his throat. (ø4-4) Then Joan of Arc drew her Arming Sword and charged then one of her French Knights swung his Morning Star and he whacked a Frank across the head dazing him then Theodoric the Great ran up to him and he swung his Grosse Messer and he decapitated him, then he kicked his headless body to the ground. (Ø4-3) Then Joan of Arc ran up to a Frank and he swung his Long Sax but she blocked it with her Arming Sword then the Frank kicked her to the ground and went to kill her but Joan quickly stabbed him in through the heart with her Arming Sword killing him. (ø3-3) Then a Knight in front of her helped her to her feet but a Frank threw his Francisca Axe and hit the Knight in the back and he fell forwards dead and nearly landed on Joan. (Ø3-2) Then Theodoric the Great and his last two Franks ran into a Castle but had no time to close the doors and Joan of Arc and her last French Knight pursued them then a Frank popped out of cover smashed Joan's armor with a Grosse Messer only denting it then her last French Knight grappled him and he stabbed him in the throat with his Arming Sword. (ø2-2) Then Theodoric's last Frank jumped down from cover and knocked the French Knight across the face with his Sea slashing right through his face and he fell down dead. (Ø2-1) Then Joan ducked and dodged the Franks Seax then she grabbed her downed Knights Morning Star and smashed him across the jaw and swung it again finishing him off. (ø1-1) Then she moved onward and Theodoric the Great, swung his Grosse Messer but Joan blocked it with her Arming Sword then she stabbed threw Theodoric's shield then Theodoric threw his shield away, then Joan ducked as Theodoric swung his Grosse Messer, then Joan stabbed him in the knee making him drop to his knees then he began to stand back up as Joan reared back and stabbed him through the right upper chest, then Joan tore out her Arming Sword and screamed in victory. (ø0-1)

Joan of Arc: 51.2% Theodoric the Great: 48.8%  
French Arming Sword: 51% Grosse Messer: 49%  
Morning Star: 49% Long Sax: 51%  
Steel Crossbow: 59% Francisca Axe: 41%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Shield: 5% Shield: 11%  
Armor: 11% Armor: 33%  
Ex-Factors:  
Tactics: 77 Tactics: 87  
Intuition: 89 Intuition: 81  
Battlefield Effectiveness: 86 Battlefield Effectiveness: 82  
Audacity: 90 Audacity: 85  
Training: 34 Training: 93  
Battlefield Strategy: 81 Battlefield Strategy: 95  
Armor Metallurgy: 89 Armor Metallurgy: 72  
Wins: 2,569 Wins: 2,421

"Joan of Arc narrowly achieved victory, both warriors were neck in neck in almost every category, but since Joan's Steel Crossbow was able to kill targets at a farther distance swung the battle in her favor." Robert Daly said.

"Joan won cause she was so courageous, and fearless she able inspire the whole army, they believed she was holy sent to the French by God theirs no question that she is the deadliest warrior." the Joan of Arc expert said.

Hopefully, you are excited about season 2 cause I think thats gonna be better then Season 2 of the real Deadliest Warrior but I know that want happen


	20. 24 Back for Blood Specials Part 1 to 3

Rajput: India's fierce martial arts expert whose diabolical weaponry is designed to kill, and the elite defenders of India's borders.

Vs.

Mongol: the elite foot and horseback fighters from the mighty Mongolian Horde who under there rule Genghis Khan carved out the largest empire in history.

"Okay guys our first Back for Blood match-up as the two deadliest warriors of season one duke it out once more to see who is deadliest warrior as the Rajput Warrior fights the Mongol." Geoff said.

"What a way to start off the second season as two heavily armored and elite warriors duke it out lets see how these two warrior stack up to each other." Dr. Dorian said.

Rajput Warrior:  
Circa: 900 AD  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 165 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Khanda  
Charkam  
Katar  
Steel Helmet  
Coat of 10,000 Nails  
Dhal Shield

Mongol:  
Circa: 1223  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 175 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Turko-Mongol Saber  
Mongol Recurve Bow  
Jida Lance  
Steel Helmet  
Steel Leather Lamellar  
Wooden Shield w/. Steel Strips

Close Range

Khanda v. Turko-Mongol Saber

Since we've seen both weapons preform in battle before the team reviews the testing, and are now ready to discuss which weapon gets the edge? "Okay guys, for me I would have to give it to the Turko-Mongol Saber, it can be wielded off and on horseback, edge: Turko-Mongol Saber." Geoff said.

"Okay, now lets get off the horse and this is what makes the difference for me the Turko-Mongol Saber doesn't have the slashing power like the Khanda does, but it does have stabbing options as well, but again the Khanda has a longer reach and larger slashing power." Dr. Dorian said.

"I would have to give it to the Khanda as well, the Turko-Mongol Saber is by far my favorite weapon of Season 1, but the Khanda can break the Saber, then the Rajput can totally slash the Mongol in two, edge: Khanda." Mack said.

EDGE: Khanda

Special

Katar v. Jida Lance

Since we've seen both weapons last season the team sets up a new test for both the Katar and Jida Lance, the Mongol expert is given one charge and one chance to pierce the Coat of 10,000 Nails, once Geoff gave the count down the Mongol expert charged, and at the last second he stabbed the target in the chest and through the Coat of 10,000 Nails, pierced into the targets heart. "Okay, so with one strike you pierced the armor and went right into the target heart which is an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said. "The Rajput warriors have weapon that can block this weapon then stab you with another." the Rajput expert said.

To test if the Katar can pierce the Steel Leather Lamellar, once Geoff gave the count down the Rajput expert stabbed through the armor into the targets stomach, then he stabbed into it with the second Katar with three blades then he tore it out, then he stabbed it through the armor into the targets heart. "Okay, first of all the first strike obliterated the intestines, then the second stab struggled to get into the armor, but you did break a few ribs, then on the last strike you hit the heart which is again an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said.

After reviewing both tests on both of these weapons which weapon gets the edge? "Okay so the Jida Lance can be used on and off the back of a horse and it also has a much greater reach then the Katar." Geoff said.

"The Katar's blades are about not even a foot long, they can slash and stab, having said that the Jida Lance it fifteen feet long as the Rajput is dancing towards me I can stab him before hie get close enough, edge: Jida Lance." Mack said.

"For me the Jida Lance can be used on and off the horse and it does have the reach of being fourteen feet longer, the Rajputs training allows him to use any weapon to its maximum killing power, examples are their mace, their axe and the dagger. So the edge has to go to the Katar." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Jida Lance

Long Range

Chakram v. Mongol Recurve Bow

We've seen both weapons preform against armored target last season, but if the Chakram can break through Bronze armor it can totally break through the Lamellar, to see if the Mongol Recurve Bow can pierce the Coat of 10,000 Nails we've set up a single foam torso, wearing the Rajput's armor, the Mongol expert is given one Armor Piercing arrow, and one Wide-Tipped Assault Arrow, once Geoff gave the count down the expert fired off his armor-piercing arrow and pierced through the armor near the heart, then he loaded his Wide-Tipper assault arrow and then he fired it hitting the target in the heart right next to the first arrow. "Okay, so both shots are put in an lethal area, but the assault arrow was able to hit the heart, while the piercing arrow is only made to pierce not to kill." Dr. Dorian said.

After seeing both weapon preform in battle, which Long range weapon gets the edge? "Okay obviously the Mongol Recurve Bow, has the longer range and has a wide variety of arrows such as heavy leaf shaped arrows, armor piercing arrows, assault arrows, and even explosive arrows so the Mongol get the edge hear as well." Geoff said.

"I agree the Mongols were masters of archery their training allowed them to his a target two football fields away, and like Geoff said they have a wide variety of arrows compared to the Chakram when their are only large one and small ones, edge Mongol Recurve Bow." Mack said.

"Agreed edge: Mongol Recurve Bow & Arrows." Dr. Dorian exclaimed.

EDGE: Mongol Recurve Bow

Armor

Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails & Dhal Shield v. Steel Helmet, Steel Leather Lamellar & Steel Shield

To see which armor is more protective we've set up a single foam torso wearing the Mongols Steel Helmet, Steel Leather Lamellar, and Steel Shield. Once Geoff gave the count down the Rajput expert swung his Khanda and hid the shield denting it, then he grabbed the shield and pulled it to the side and chopped downward onto the armor, cutting the target behind it, then he reared back and hit the helmet majorly denting it. "Okay, lets take a look at the head shot you reach over 200 Psi which is enough to crack the skull, break the neck, and drop and eardrum. Then moving onto the Armor you did pierce through it but not enough to touch the man behind it but enough to break ribs and collapse a lung, then you look at the shield you reached over 100 Psi which enough to break a wrist, arm, and elbow, Nice work man." Dr. Dorian said.

To test if the Rajputs armor protective capabilities, we've set up another Foam torso wearing the Rajput Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails and Dhal Shield. Once Geoff gave the count down the Mongol expert swung his Turko-Mongol Saber and hit the Dhal shield, then he trust into the Coat of 10,000 Nails, then he reared back and hit the Steel Helmet." Okay looking at the Shield, you've got 95 Psi which it enough to break his wrist and elbow, then you look at the Armor you pierced the armor, and then the head shot you did not meet the critical..critical 50 Psi to fracture the skull however, you did get enough force to crack the neck and drop and eardrum." Dr. Dorian said.

After seeing both sets of armor, preform against swords which warrior has the better armor? "So I would have to give it to the Rajput his Shield holds, and his Helmet holds against blades as well, hit Armor is perfect for slashing weapon but not stabbing weapons, edge Rajput." Geoff said.

"I disagree completely the Mongols chest plate armor is more protective of both slashing and stabbing weapons, for me the edge has to go to the Steel Leather Lamellar." Mack said.

"For me the Shield and Helmet goes to the Rajput Warrior, but the Mongol Steel Leather Lamellar is more protective of slashing and stabbing weapons for me its dead even." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Even

Mongol: OOOOO  
Rajput: ooooo Øø

Five Mongols were walking around in India when five Rajput warriors came up then a Chakram flew into the back of one of Mongols embedding it into his spine then the Mongol fell over dead. (Ø5-4) Then a Mongol drew his Turko-Mongol Saber, and he charged from horseback, then a Rajput swung his Gurz and hit the horses legs flipping the Mongol off his horse then he spun his Gurz and he swung his Gurz and smashed him with the mace and cracked his spleen and he died slowly. (Ø5-3) Then a Mongol got on horseback and he grabbed his Jida Lance and he charged and a Rajput drew his Khanda, and the Mongol stabbed him in the stomach killing him instantly. (ø4-3) Then a Rajput grabbed his Khanda and he spun it around multiple times then a Mongol drew his Mongol Recurve Bow, when he aimed his bow and fired it hitting a Rajput in the chest wounding him then the Rajput grabbed him and pulled him off the horse then he stabbed him in the chest Katar killing the Mongol. (Ø4-2) Then the Rajput stood up and held the arrow in his chest, then a Mongol road past him, and then he swung his Flanged Mace hitting him in the shoulder, then the Rajput finally fell over dead. (ø3-2) Then a Mongol grabbed his Mongol Recurve Bow, and he aimed it and fired off an arrow but a Rajput blocked it then he fired off another arrow this time he hit a Rajput in the eye killing him. (ø2-2) Then a Rajput grabbed his Khanda and then a Mongol charged with his Turko-Mongol Saber drawn and the Rajput spun his Khanda, then a Mongol blocked it with his shield and broke his arm, then the Rajput blocked his Turko-Mongol Saber and swung his Khanda cutting him across the chest. (ø1-2) Then the Rajput leader grabbed his Khanda and a Mongol swung his Turko-Mongol saber and the Rajput blocked his Dhal shield then the Rajput warrior leader swung his Khanda and decapitated him. (Ø1-1) Then the Mongol leader drew his Turko-Mongol Saber and the Rajput threw his Dhal Shield to the ground then the Mongol swung his saber and scratched the Rajput across the face, then the Rajput swung his Khanda but the Mongol blocked it then the Rajput drew his Katar then he stabbed the Mongol in the chest then the Rajput swung his Khanda chopping the Mongol across the face, then the Mongol fell over dead. (Ø1-0) Then the Rajput raised his bloody Khanda and fist in the air in and roared in victory.

Rajput: 50.08% Mongol: 49.92%  
Khanda: 51% Turko-Mongol Saber: 49%  
Katar: 53% Jida Lance: 47%  
Chakram: 44% Mongol Recurve Bow: 56%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Shield: 2% Shield: 3%  
Armor: 11% Armor: 8%  
Helmet: 1% Helmet: 5%  
Ex-Factors: (Ex-Factor Averages)  
Training: 98 Training: 90  
Domination: 88 Domination: 100  
Intimidation: 91 Intimidation: 92  
Metallurgy: 87 Metallurgy: 93  
Martial Arts: 100 Martial Arts: 93  
Battlefield Effectiveness: 89 Battlefield Effectiveness: 91  
Wins: 2,509 Wins: 2,491

"The Rajput won because he had Superior weapons and armor, but it was really closer then I expected the Mongols took the majority of Ex-factors and his Mongol Bow & Arrow, but it was the Rajputs training and Martial Arts training that helped him wield weapons in away the Mongol have never seen before." Daly said.

"The Mongols have the Long Range weapons, but they could not bring a close range weapon or special weapon to battle, but the Rajput's training allowed him to move his Katar and Khanda in a way the Mongols have never seen before, and thats why they remain the Deadliest Warrior." the Rajput expert said.

Next-up its two Modern Generals world apart..

Andrew Jackson: The Commander of the Tennessee Militia in 1802 During the War of 1812, before becoming the Nations Seventh President.

Vs.

Napoleon Bonaparte: the French God of War, whose maniacal dream was to conquer the world and nearly succeeded.

"Finally the Match-up I've been waiting for as the two most lethal warriors of season 1 finally fight it out, as Andrew Jackson takes on Napoleon Bonaparte." Geoff said.

"I'm so excited about this match-up cause not only are we looking at their weapons but at there greatest battles as Napoleon's Battle of Austriltz is compared to Jackson's Battle of New Orleans.

"Time to look at my famous tale of the take." Dr. Dorian said.

Jackson:  
Circa: 1812  
Age: 55  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 185 Pounds  
Weapons and Battles:  
1812 Officers Sword  
Model 1812 Springfield  
Field Cannon  
Battle of New Orleans

Bonaparte:  
Circa: 1805  
Age: 36  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Weapons and Battle:  
1802 French Calvary Saber  
1777 Charleville Musket  
8-Pound Cannon  
Battle of Austerlitz

Close Range

1812 Officers Sword v. 1802 French Calvary Saber

Since we've seen the 1812 Officers Sword preform before in battle last Season the team reviews the tests from season one.

"Napoleon's saber was a very fine crafted blade with a two and a half foot long blade that allows for more range of motion, and the sharp tip also allowed him to stab, in all it weighed about five pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the 1802 French Calvary Saber the team set up three targets, once Geoff gave the count down the Napoleon Expert charged and he slashed the first target across the chest, then he road past the second target and he also slashed it across the chest, then he road past the third target and slashed it across the throat then he dismounted and he stabbed it twice in the chest then he slashed it across the face. "Okay, so it seems that you can only slash with this saber from horseback but then you can stab on foot, but all-in-all you've got three instant kills." Dr. Dorian said.

After seeing both close range weapons which do our experts give the edge?" Okay guys both of these swords are very lethal so I would have to call it even." Geoff said.  
"Heres were I will disagree both sword are very lethal but the 1812 Officers Sword can both slash and stab on horseback as well as on foot the French Calvary Saber can only slash from horseback so I would have to give it Andrew Jackson." Mack said.

"I agree with Mack although both swords can be used on horseback or on foot the 1812 Officers Sword can like Mack said and slash and stab on foot as well as horseback, the French Calvary Saber can only slash and stab on foot so I would have to give it to the Officers Sword." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: 1812 Officers Sword

Coming-up we will compare these two Generals Mid-Range flintlock rifles then Mack looks at both of these warrior most decisive victories, all to see who is the Deadliest Warrior...?

Mid-Range

Model 1812 Springfield v. 1777 Charleville Musket

Since We've seen both Flintlock Rifles before the team review the test data and are now ready to debate which weapon gives its warrior an edge? "Okay, guys we've seen this before with a very accurate rifle and a fast reloading musket, but it doesn't matter how fast the Charleville is the accuracy of the Springfield gives it my edge." Geoff said.

"I agree with what you have said the Geoff the Charleville does have faster reload time but the Springfield has accuracy and a fast reload time to its advantage, edge Springfield." Mack said.

"I agree 110% the Springfield has reload time and accuracy to its advantage but the Charleville only has the fast reload time, edge Andrew Jackson." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Model 1812 Springfield

Coming-up Mack dives deep into both of these two Generals greatest battles and most decisive victories then Napoleon's 8-Pound Cannon and Andrew Jackson's Field Cannon go head-to-head in a bloody test.

Battles

Battle of New Orleans v. Battle of Austerlitz

"What was Andrew Jackson's most important and decisive battle?" Mack asked.

"Well he is most famously known for his battle of New Orleans when his force of 5,000 soldiers took out an army of 7,500 British, after this decisive victory Jackson had taken out 2,037 British casualties 291 dead, and he had only lost 71 men and 13 of his men had died during the battle, this victory is what gives him the name Old Hickory." the Andrew Jackson expert replied.

Then Mack looked at the Napoleon expert and asked him what Napoleon's greatest victory was?

"Well Napoleon is known for many victories but his most famous battle was the Battle of Austrilitz when Napoleon's forces of 55,000 soldiers took on 75,000 Russian troops, he retreated his army from the top of the hill and the Russians took the bait once they made it to the top of the hill fog shot up and the Russians couldn't see a thing, using the cover of the fog Napoleon began to send in his Calvary units and his Artillery units which destroyed a third of the Russian army and they retreat, and this leads to him being Emperor for Life." the Napoleon expert said.

After seeing both battles which does Mack give the edge? "What Andrew Jackson and Napoleon both did is legendary Jackson only lost a total of 85 men during the battle of New Orleans but what Napoleon did is legendary, so I would say its even between Old Hickory and the French God of War." Mack said.

EDGE: Even

Long Range

8-Pound Cannon v. Field Cannon

Again we've seen both of these weapons preform before, the team sets up a squad of targets, eight targets wide and four targets deep to test both Napoleon's and Jackson anti-infantry shots. Napoleon is up first with his Grapeshot once Geoff gave the count down the Napoleon expert fired the 8-Pound Cannon and the Grapeshot fired out hitting multiple targets, then the Jackson expert fired the Field Cannon and the Grapeshot flew out also hitting multiple targets. "Okay, first off with Napoleons Grapeshot there are eleven instant kills, four delayed kills, and five mortal wounds, so thats 20 hits out of 32 targets then with Jackson's Grapeshot their are eight instant kills, six delayed kills and three mortal wounds thats 17 hits out of 32 targets." Dr. Dorian explained.

After seeing both anti-infantry Grapeshot and reviewing the tests, which Weapons gets the edge? "Again guys so no question it has to go to Napoleon's 8-Pound Cannon he is not only the master of artillery but his cannon is crafted so perfectly it allows for a greater disperse of Grapeshot, quick reload time and it deals a lot of damage with great accuracy." Geoff said.

"I agree with what you said Geoff, Napoleon is the master of artillery, so the edge definitely has to go to Napoleon's 8-Pound Cannon." Mack said

"Edge: Napoleon Bonaparte!" Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: 8-Pound Cannon

Coming-up its the final battle Napoleon Andrew Jackson who will be the deadliest warrior

Andrew Jackson: OOOOO  
Napoleon Bonaparte: ooooo Øø

Andrew Jackson was sharing tales of Glory with four Tennessee Militiamen when they looked up and saw Napoleon and four soldiers of the Grande Armee pulling a cannon over the hill then Jackson ordered his men to fire their cannon and they did and the cannon ball took a head off of one of the Grande Armee soldiers. (ø4-5) Then as Jackson and his men began to reload Napoleon fired his 8-Pound Cannon and the cannon ball flew out of the barrel and hit a Militiamen in the stomach nearly tearing him in two. (Ø4-4) Then as he began to reload Jackson fired his cannon and he hit a Grande Armee Soldier in the shoulder tearing his arm off killing him. (ø3-4) Then Napoleon fired his cannon and destroyed Jackson's cannon, then Jackson sent his three Militiamen up the hill as he ran over to his horse then as they began to charge the two Soldiers of the Grande Armee fired their 1777 Charleville Muskets and hit a Militiamen in the shoulder wounding him and hit another in the chest killing him. (Ø3-3) Then the second Militiamen fired his Model 1812 Springfield hitting a Grande Armee in the throat killing him as he reloaded his Charleville. (ø2-3) Then Jackson got onto his horse and began to ride after his men then the second Grande Armee ran up the hill as he was chased by the two Militiamen then as they were in range Napoleon fired his cannon which was filled of Grapeshot and his soldier moved out of the way and the two Militiamen were hit by the Grapeshot one of them was killed instantly while the other lay wounded on the ground. (Ø2-2) Then Jackson began to ride past a Grande Armee soldier and he slashed him across the throat with his 1812 Officers Sword as the soldier charged towards him. (ø1-2) Then Napoleon drew his 1802 French Calvary Saber and he charged towards the wounded Militiamen and as the Militiamen was in range he slashed him across the face killing him. (Ø1-1) Then Jackson charged towards Napoleon and then Napoleon swung his Saber but Jackson blocked it then they charged towards each other for a second time and then Napoleon slashed Andrew Jackson across the cheek then Jackson quickly turned around and they charged towards each other again then Andrew Jackson thrust his sword into Napoleon's throat then Napoleon road forwards for a moment then he fell of his horse, then Jackson dismounted checked if he was dead and then he raised his sword in the air in victory, then he said a prayer for his men and fallen opponents. (ø0-1) Then he got onto his horse and road off to meet the rest of his army.

Jackson: 50.30% Bonaparte: 49.70%  
1812 Officers Sword: 53% 1802 French Calvary Saber: 47%  
Model 1812 Springfield: 66% 1777 Charleville: 34%  
Field Cannon: 39% 8-Pound Cannon: 61%  
Wins: 2,511 Wins: 2,489

"The reason Andrew Jackson won was because he had superior battlefield technology, and was a better General, Napoleon might have been a difficult opponent when met on the battlefield but the fact that he was very impatient." Robert Daly said.

Coming-up we will finally see who will win the Ultimate Battle of World War III.  
North Korean Special Operations Force: North Koreans elite trained and most fanatical soldiers to date, and are willing to put down their lives for a unified Korea.

Vs.

707th Special Missions Battalion: the "White Tigers" that have defended South Korea from terrorists for centurions.

**It feels really good to be back Season 2 is finally her3 and so is my 16th Birthday so this Battle of World War III was very Special for me, to give me a great challenge lets so who is the Deadliest Warrior..?**

**Again I have had to reschedule some of the Match-ups cause I thought of a few more match-ups so I have to expand the Season for three more weeks, the three match-ups are Scipio Africanus v. Harald Godwinson, and I will not be doing the Vampires versus Werewolves instead I will only have a two part season finale, and so I'm replacing it with a legendary Match up...the 1st Battle of the Year.**


	21. 25 NKSOF v White Tigers

North Korean Special Operation Forces: North Korea's fanatical soldiers who will not hesitate to kill anyone in their paths.

Vs.

707th Special Mission Battalion: The White Tiger, called to defend South Korea after the Munich Massacre.

"Typically on Deadliest Warrior we pit warrior that actually, existed throughout history and ever met on the battlefield until we put them in the sim but we've got two warriors who can carry off this battle right now North Korean Special Operation Forces versus 707th Special Mission Battalion the White Tiger." Geoff said.

"The think that makes the difference for me is training both warriors have legendary hand-to-hand combat techniques, lets take a look at the tell of the take." Dr. Dorian explained.

NKSOF:  
Circa: 2003  
Age: 27  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 135 Pounds  
Weapons:  
Tae-Kwan-Do & Hapkido  
Type 68 AKM  
PSL Sniper Rifle  
Box Mine

White Tigers:  
Circa: 1972  
Age: 25  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 145 Pounds  
Weapons:  
Ju-Do  
Daewoo K-2  
H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle  
M203 Grenade Launcher

Fighting for the North Korean's is Kim Rhee a master of Hand-to-Hand Combat and Instructor for the North Korean's  
"The North Korean Operation Forces are very well trained, most elite special ops. North Korea's leader Kim Jong Il formed the Operation Forces in 2003 their mission was to go deep into South Korea for Intelligent gathering and espionage." He explained.

Also fighting for the North Korean's is Hyeon-jun a former North Korean Marine Operative.  
"The North Korean regime are fanatical in their behavior and are very deadly they will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their path thats what make them the Deadliest Warrior." He explained.

Taking up arms for South Korea is an expert in Hand-to-Hand combat and Firearms Lin Ji-young.  
"The 707th Special Missions Battalion are the best trained spec ops in South Korea their whole purpose is to take out any terrorist that threatens their Government." She explained.

Also fighting for the South Korean's is a man who has defended South Korean's Peninsula Christina Min-soo.  
"The North Koreans are very lethal and fanatical soldiers, however thats the North Koreans with the South Koreans they have perfect counter terrorism training as well as the best marksmen their are to date." She explained.

Hand-to-Hand

Tae-Kwan-Do & Hapkido v. Ju-Do

"Now this is a big category in this match-up hand-to-hand combat training is a very critical part in a battle space cause if you mess up then you done with Kim what is the North Korean Special Operation Forces preferred hand to hand combat." Mack said. "The North Koreans preferred a combination of Tae-Kwan-Do and Hapkido both are very powerful and lethal hand-to-hand combat techniques." he responded.

To test the lethality of Tae-Kwan-Do Mack steps into a Square with Kim Rhee then Kim showed him how he would disarm him and throw him to the ground by kicking his knee and then pretending to punch him in the face then he flipped him over his shoulder throwing him to the ground, then Mack caught up went to punch Kim in the face but Kim blocked it with his righthand then the wrapped his legs around him head and flipped him to the ground again then Kim switched to Hapkido then he pinched Mack's jugular then he grapple him and tackled him to the ground dealt another blow his chest before rolling to the side and as Mack caught up Kim spun around and kicked him in the leg sending to the ground.

"Okay, now that was actually very effective against me a former Navy SEAL so now with the South Korean's how would the 707th Special Missions Battalion conduct hand-to-hand combat" Mack said. "Well, are main goal is to kill as many targets as possible before they can get close but if all else fails we've mastered Ju-Du which is a Combination of the strength of Krav Maga and Speed of Kung Fu." Jo replied.

To test the lethality of Ju-Do Christina and Lin step into the circle and Christina went to go punch Lin but she moved to the side and kicked her in the hip then she flipped her onto her back, then she stood up and went to kick her but Lin stopped her foot and she jumped forwards and pushed her to the ground and roller over her.

"For me I would have to give it to the North Koreans, cause their Hand-to-Hand Combat is more powerful then the 707th Special Missions Battalion, edge Tae-Kwan-Do and Hapkido." Mack said.

"I would have to call it even both men did what they needed to do in order to ensue pain, and they both got the job done for me, its a wash." Geoff said.

"I would have to give it to the Tae-Kwan-Do and Hapkido the Ju-Do maybe lethal in its own ways the North Koreans combination of Tae-Kwan-Do and Hapkido dealt more damage to the body with kicks and punches, edge North Korean Special Operation Forces." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: North Korean Special Operation Forces

Mid-Range

Type 68 AKM v. Daewoo K-2

"The North Koreans training allowed them to use less rounds and take out more targets, their secondary weapon of choice is the Type 68 AKM, a very fast, reliable and lethal weapon." Kim said.

To test the Type 68 AKM we've set up a small house with five enemy combatants two moving one static and two pop up targets once Geoff gave the count down Hyeon walked into the first room and fired off two shots hitting the target in the chest, then he kicked the second door open and he dove into the room and began to fire off three shots hitting a moving target in the chest, then he continued to the door when a target popped up behind cover and he quickly shot it in the chest twice then in the throat, then he moved into the last room and a target popped up beside him and he fired off five shots hitting it in the chest, then a moving target charge threw the closet and he fired off four rounds and hit the target in the chest killing it. "Okay, so I counted 17 rounds in about 0:45 seconds." Geoff said. "I think you used to few bullets, for someone who is very fanatical if you weren't such a pansy, would've used more rounds and would have finished with a quicker time." Christina said.

To test the Daewoo K-2 we've set up another house with five targets once Geoff gave the count down Christina, jumped through the window and she fired off six shots and hit a target in the chest multiple times, then she moved into the next room and she fired of four rounds hitting a target in the chest, then a target popped up and she fired off six rounds as she walked past it then she kicked into the third and final room and fired off five more shots and hit a moving target in the chest, then the target popped up behind her and she fired off five shots gunning it down. "Okay so is counted 22 rounds in about 0:45 seconds." Geoff said. "You did finish five-seconds faster then I did but you used, more than six rounds then I did." Hyeon said.

"Okay guys which mid-range weapon gets the edge, for me I would have to give it to the Daewoo K-2, it has more rounds in the magazine and Christina was able to finish the tests five-seconds faster then Hyeon, edge Daewoo K-2." Geoff said.

"I would have to disagree the Type 68 AKM might have been five-seconds slower then the Daewoo K-2 Hyeon was able to take out all targets with only two, rounds so thats a no brainer edge Type 68 AKM." Mack said.

"For me I would also have to give it to the Type 68 AKM he was able to kill every target with only one round to the chest, which takes a lot of training to do and the AK-47 weapon system has killed more people then any other weapon on the planet." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: Type 68 AKM

Long Range

PSL Sniper Rifle v. H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle

"The 707th Special Missions Battalion, have the best snipers recorded in history we take one shot one kill to an all new level." Christina said.

To test the MSG-90 Sniper Rifle we've set up four targets, two pop up targets and one moving commander, and one static sniper target once Geoff gave the count down Christina aimed her MSG-90, and she fired hitting the moving commander in the collar bone, then she re-aimed her rifle and hit a pop up target in the forehead, then she fired off another shot hitting the second pop up target in the heart, then she re-aimed towards the sniper and fired off one round hitting the target through the scope and into it eye. "Okay, so you've got four instant with four shots which is very impressive in about 1:32 seconds." Geoff said. "The PSL has a farther range and each time it hits your target deals more damage." Kim said.

To test the PSL Sniper Rifle we've set up four more targets once Geoff gave the count down Kim fired off two shots and hit a pop up target in the chest, then he fired off one more shot and blew the targets head off with one shot, then he shot the moving commander in the heart blowing giant hole in its chest, then he re-aimed his PSL Sniper Rifle and fired off three shots hitting the sniper in the head three times. "Okay, so we've got four instant kills but with only nine rounds in about, 1:58 seconds." Geoff said. "So, you haven't stood up to your expectations, saying that your weapon does deal more damage, but your right its does deal more damage to your shoulder that recoil is just childish." Christina said.

"So which long range weapon gets edge, for me I would have to give it H&K MSG-90 Christina was able to kill each target with only one shot, she did do the one shot one kill, edge: H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle." Geoff said

"I would also have to give it to H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle, like Geoff said she was able to kill each four targets with only one shot, edge: H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle." Dr. Dorian said.

"With the Special Operation Forces PSL were looking at a advances in technologies with H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle, were looking advances in accuracy and lethality, for me it is a wash." Mack said.

Edge: H&K MSG-90 Sniper Rifle

Special

Box Landmine v. M203 Grenade Launcher

"The North Korean's have covered the Korean Peninsula with dozens of Box Landmines, and they do not care if it kills innocent civilians or even if it kills and actual enemy target." Kim said.

To test the Box Landmine we've set up a single moving jell torso, once Geoff gave the count down Hyeon waited once the jell torso stepped onto the Landmine he set off the Box Landmine blew up and the Jell Torso flew up into the air and landed onto the ground. "Okay, so you've severed his leg off by his knee and the explosive force was enough to collapse a lung and the combination may or may not be an instant kill." Dr. Dorian said. "The 707th Special Missions Battalion, have an explosives weapon that can be attached under the barrel of the Daewoo K-2 allowing us to fire the machine gun then you will be able to access your explosives within seconds." Lin said,

To test the M203 Grenade Launcher, we've set up three targets once Geoff gave the count down Lin aimed her Daewoo K-2 with the M203 Grenade Launcher, then she fired the M203 Grenade Launcher, and killed the closest target blowing it in half then she was able to kill the other targets with the shrapnel and explosive force. "This, M203 Grenade Launcher is more accurate and it killed more targets then the Box Landmine." Dr. Dorian said.

"Which explosive weapon gets the edge, although the Box Landmine can take out a target without him expecting it, the M203 Grenade Launcher is more accurate and it deals more damage then the Bow Landmine." Geoff said.

"I would also have to give it to the M203 Grenade Launcher it deals more damage at a distance, edge: M203 Grenade Launcher." Mack said.

"Edge: M203 Grenade Launcher." Dr. Dorian said.

Edge: M203 Grenade Launcher

NKSOF: OOOOO  
White Tigers: ooooo Øø

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up on the Korean Peninsula were 5 North Korean Special Operation Forces were walking around in a building, when 5 707th Special Missions Battalion and the NKSOF sniper carefully aimed his PSL and fired hitting a White Tiger in the chest sending him flying backwards dead. (ø5-4) Then the White Tigers fired back with their Daewoo K-2s as the rest NKSOF ran out of the building firing their AKMs then the White Tiger Leader got his H&K MSG-90 and fired off three shots hitting a NKSOF in the chest twice killing him. (Ø4-4) Then as the remaining NKSOF members ran inside the White Tiger leader fired off another from his MGS-90 hitting an NKSOF as he ran inside. (Ø3-4) Then as the White tigers walked into the building one stepped onto a Box Landmine, and then he he flew backwards dead. (ø3-3) Then another NKSOF ran inside and he fired his AKM and he hit a White Tiger in the chest multiple times, then the White Tiger fell forwards dead. (ø2-3) Then the White Tigers fired back and but missed then a NKSOF began to sneak behind cover then as he popped out of cover and fired off two shots from his AKM but missed then the White Tigers fired hitting him multiple times in the chest killing him. (Ø2-2) Then a NKSOF dove into the room and he fired off a few shots from his AKM hitting a White Tiger in the right chest killing him. (ø2-1) Then the White Tiger leader quickly fired of a few round hitting the NKSOF in the forehead killing him. (Ø1-1) Then the White Tiger leader turned around and he fired off multiple rounds as the NKSOF leader ran down the stairs and he threw his AKM to the ground then the White Tiger leader reloaded his Daewoo K-2 then he followed the North Korean leader and then he turned the corner and the White Tiger leader was kicked in the chest then the North Korean leader knocked the Daewoo K-2 from his hand then he punched him in the face twice then the White Tiger kicked him in the hip then he grappled him and then tackled him to the ground punched him twice in the face then the NKSOF kicked him off then the White Tiger grabbed his Daewoo K-2 and he aimed it while he was on the ground and he fired it hitting the North Korean leader in the chest and head killing him. (Ø1-0) Then he raised his Daewoo K-2 in one hand and then he raised his other fist in the air and screamed in victory.

White Tigers: 50.2% NKSOF: 49.8%  
Ju-Do: 49% Tae-Kwan-Do & Hapkido: 51%  
Daewoo K-2: 46% Type 68 AKM: 54%  
HK MSG-90: 54% PSL Sniper Rifle: 46%  
M203 Grenade Launcher: 66% Bow Landmine: 34%  
Wins: 2,525 Wins: 2,475

"This is the closest we've had to date, however the White Tigers were very effective in Devotion, as well as their H&K MSG-90 and M203 Grenade Launcher, this what helped them achieve victory, the NKSOF took the advantage in the mid-range and hand-to-hand weapons, happens when you pit the Elite up against the Elite." Robert Daly said.

Next-Week its Two of Ancient Histories Greatest Warriors.  
Spartan Hoplite: Heavily armored fighters of Ancient Greece, and the Warriors that head off against the Persian Empire for three days at Thermopylae.

Vs.

Roman Legionary: Ancient Rome's greatest warriors which conquered and commanded the Greatest Empire in history.

**Sorry that I forgot to right up a battle for Hannibal and Genghis Khan I will be fixing that at some point tomorrow. Oh well hope you guys are excited about season 2 as much as I am.**


	22. 26 Spartan Hoplite v Roman Legionary

Spartan Hoplite: the heavily armored battle tanks from Ancient Greece.

Vs.

Roman Legionary: the backbone of the mighty Roman Military machine.

Hoplite:  
Circa: 480 BC  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 165 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor:  
Xiphos  
Dory Spear  
Aspis  
Corinthian Helmet  
Bronze Cuirass, Greaves, & Arm Guards

Legionary:  
Circa: 120 AD  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 155 Pounds  
Weapons and Armor  
Spatha  
Hasta  
Pugio  
Gallic Helmet  
Lorica Hamata  
Scutum

Close Range

Spatha v. Xiphos

"The Roman Legionaries most powerful short range weapon was the Spatha it was basically a two and a half foot longsword much like the Gladius, in all it weighed only eleven pounds." Dave Baker said.

To test the Spatha we've set up two targets one of them armored and moving once Geoff gave the count down the Roman Legionary expert swung his Spatha and slashed the unarmored target across the stomach, then he spun it around and he slashed the target across the throat, then he moved up to the armored target and swung his Spatha hitting the targets Aspis denting it, then he stabbed into the Bronze Cuirass then he smashed its helmet. "Okay, the unarmored target is as always killed but the armored target is a delayed kill nothing bad happened to the shield, or armor but you were able to majorly dent the helmet which is the delayed kill." Dr. Dorian said. "I'm not impressed this weapon has a long range but the Spartan can hide behind his shield then hack you up with his Xiphos." the Spartan expert said.

"The Xiphos or Short Sword was about nine inches long, and it weighed less than a pound it was designed to be hidden behind the shield, and once there opponent opens up the Spartan can either stab them or slash them." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Xiphos again we've set up a two targets, Geoff marks the targets with a once Geoff gave the count down the expert walked up to the first target and hacked it to the right then hacked it back to the left, then he stabbed in the throat then he ran up to the armored target chomped into the shield, then he pulled the shield to the side and stabbed through the Lorica Hamata then he slashed sideways across the helmet. "Okay first off there are two instant kills and onto targets, I think the Spartan may have good armor, but his Short Sword is to small you might have to slash and stab them multiple times to get one kill." Dr. Dorian said.

After reviewing the test which short range weapon gets the edge? "I would have to give it to the Legionnaires the Spatha is two feet longer then the Xiphos, edge: Spatha." Geoff said.

"Agreed edge Spatha." Mack said.

"You guys are right the Xiphos takes more strikes to kill compared to the Spatha which can kill with one blow despite armor fail rate of the Spartan Hoplites armor, edge: Roman Legionnaires." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Spatha

Mid-Range

Hasta v. Dory Spear

Since we've seen both weapons preform in battle before in the first season the team reviews the tests to see which weapon gets the edge? "The Hasta has a much longer reach then the Dory, but the Dory has to tips for serious situations, edge: Dory Spear." Geoff said.

"I would have to call it even the Hasta has the greater reach then the Dory but the Dory has those two tips Geoff was talking about for serious situations, edge: 100% Even." Dr. Dorian said.

"I would have to give it to the Hasta not only does it have the reach but it can also thrown from a distance, edge: Hasta." Mack said.

EDGE: Even

Special

Pugio v. Aspis

Since we've seen both weapons preform before in battle which weapons gets the edge? "This is not a difficult decision you can try to stab a man with the Pugio but the Hoplites Aspis can block it and it deals greater damage then the Pugio so it has to go to the Hoplites Apsis." Geoff said.

EDGE: Aspis

Armor

Iron Gallic Helm, Lorica Hamata & Scutum v. Corinthian Helm, Bronze Cuirass, Greaves & Arm Guards

"The Spartan Hoplites armor allows for superior coverage and movement while the Legionnaires armor allows for more movement so i would have to give it to the Hoplite just for the Apsis." Geoff said.

"I would also have to give it to the Spartan Hoplite's armor for its greater protective capabilities and his killing shield." Dr. Dorian said.

"For me the Helmet goes to the Roman Legionary, the Armor goes to Spartan Hoplites for its greater protectiveness, and the Shields are even the Apsis can kill and protect and the Scutum covers the up and lower body of the Legionary." Mack said.

EDGE: Spartan Hoplite

Legionary: OOOOO  
Hoplite: ooooo Ø ø

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up to five Roman Legionnaires sitting around a camp sharpening there weapons when five Bronze shields appeared over the hill knowing that there were Hoplites behind it the Legionnaire leader pointed towards his men and ordered them to charge in a v-shape. Then the Spartan leader warned his men and they were prepared for the attacks, then as the Romans were in range a Spartan thrust his Dory into a Romans chest. (Ø5-4) Then the Legionnaire leader stabbed the Spartans shield then he quickly stabbed him in the face killing him and piercing the back of his skull. (ø4-4) Then a Legionary ran up with his Spatha drawn and he swung it hitting a Spartans Aspis knocking him backwards then he went to strike his helmet but the Spartan stabbed him in the heart killing him and he fell backwards dead. (Ø4-3) Then the Legionnaire leader ran back to the camp, and his another Legionary hid behind his Scutum as a Spartan thrust his Xiphos and then he swung his Spatha hitting the Hoplite across helmet denting his helmet and cracking his skull killing him. (ø3-3) Then the Spartan leader came up behind him and whacked him across the head then he stabbed him in the stomach with his Dory then the Legionary fell backwards dead with the Spear hanging out of his body. (Ø3-2) Then the other Legionary swung the Spatha hitting the Spartans Aspis then he swung his Spatha again chopping off one of his legs then while he was screaming on the ground the Legionary chopped him up with the Longsword. (ø2-2) Then a Spartan dropped his Dory and drew his Xiphos and he hid behind his shield as the Legionnaire swung his Spatha and he blocked it then he stabbed him in the chest with his Xiphos killing him. (Ø2-1) Then the Spartan grinned at his kill when the Roman leader came up behind him and as he turned around the Roman swung his sword chopping off his head. (ø1-1) Then he dropped his Scutum, and then the Spartan thrust his Dory stabbing him in the leg then the Roman chopped it away and then the Spartan blocked his Spatha twice with his Apsis then as he drew his Xiphos he fell backwards then the Roman swung his Spatha again and he blocked it, then he stood up then as the Roman swung his sword for the last time the Spartan blocked it stabbed him in the stomach then he quickly swung his Aspis hitting him in the face sending him to the ground, then the Hoplite leader stabbed him in the throat finishing off for good. (Ø1-0) Then the Spartan raised his bloody sword in the air and roared. "SPARTA!" in victory when he walked off to meet up with the rest of his army.

Spartan Hoplite: 51.67% Roman Legionary: 49.33%  
Xiphos: 39% Spatha: 61%  
Dory Spear: 48% Hasta: 52%  
Aspis: 100% Pugio: 0%  
Armor Fail Rate:  
Helmet: 9% Helmet: 4%  
Armor: 3% Armor: 21%  
Shield: 1% Shield: 3%  
Wins: 2,599 Wins: 2,401

"The reason the Spartan Hoplite won was because they had superior armor the Legionnaires gave Hoplites everything they could handle as far as having longer short range and mid-range weapons, but do the fact that there Aspis could both block and deliver bone and skull breaking blows." Robert said.

Next-Week two of histories Greatest Calvary Units of the Napoleonic Wars.  
British Dragoons: Great Britain's most heavily armed and armored Calvary that crushed everybody in there paths.

Vs.

French Cuirassier: Napoleon's tried-and-true Calvary units that lead the way for his conquests of Europe.

**I got really bad news number 1 out of 2 I have been done with School these past few weeks but I will be changing the date for my Deadliest Warrior starting next Monday.**  
**Worse news turns out that my computer freezes up every second so If i d have mistakes in this then I have mistakes.**  
**Good news I found another Deadliest Warrior writer I didn't know about until like a week ago and I have already read what Metal Harbinger haw done like six times I might say I am jealous of the stuff he does I thought I had more work to do on my stories I might die if i do what he does.**  
**Next-Week You will be able to see what I would say a better way (For me) to determine WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR...!?**


End file.
